Nightmares: The Calling
by MClark083108
Summary: Morrigan has fled, leaving Anabelle confused and alone.  When Tristian moved in with her to protect her, Anabelle can't help the feeling she's having towards him.  With her best friend a Vampyre and two other's lusting for her, will Ani hear her calling?
1. Chapter 1 Anabelle

"The Morrigan or phantom queen sometimes even called the great queen isa figir from Irish mythology who appears te have once been a goddess, although she is not explicitly referred te as such in the texts.

"The Morrigan isa goddess of battle, strife, and fertility. She sometimes appears in de form of a crow, flying above de warriors, and in de Ulster cycle she also takes de form of an eel, a wolf, and a cow. She is generally considered a war deity comparable with de Germanic Valkyries, although her association with cattle also suggests a role connected with fertility, wealth, and the land.

"She is often depicted as a triple goddess, although membership of the triad varies; de most common combination is the Badb, Macha and Nemain, but other accounts name Fea, Anann, and others.

"In the 12th century pseudohistorical compilation _Lebor Gabála Érenn_ she is listed among de Tuatha Dé Danann as one of de daughters of Ernmas, granddaughter of Nuada" the professor droned on about the subject for the week. We were, coincidentally, discussing the Goddess Morrigan as part of our Irish Mythology seminar that Tristian and I took.

It has been a few months since what happened at my house, well, my aunts house. Since then I have moved back to the farm, took in a few more horses and broke of things officially with Silas and Julius. Silas insisted that it wasn't fair to him and I insisted that all of this was not fair to me. As much as I told him that he was a wonderful person and that I would love to have him as a friend, he ended up walking away. I had too much on my plate to worry about men anyways. I had a being that had possessed my Aunt, was out there somewhere and possibly coming back for me, for all of us. I couldn't be tied to anyone.

Julius, I think he was the most disappointed. With the bond that we shared, and it never got any duller, I felt on several occasions Julius's worry and anxiety. I called him often to see how he was doing. He tried hard to convince me to come to the club, to sit with him, to talk with him, to just spend time with him and I did, on occasion when Portia was summoned there for business. He kept insisting that he had something important to tell me, but honestly, I wanted as much space from Vampyre's as I could, which, now, months after the revelation, was getting harder by the minute. And when your best friend was now one, it was kind of impossible to get away from.

Tristian tapped me on the elbow and his eyes crossed the room as I stirred out of my mental dialogue and notice that I was being called on in class.

"Ms. Dammen, Ms. Dammen, are ye paying attention?"

"Yes, Professor McBain." I answered.

"Den tell me what ye learned from dis tale." He inquired.

"Well, Morrigan is part of the Danu, a Goddess in some eyes. She is a shape shifter and she's not very welcoming. Granddaughter of the chief of the Fey, Nuada, she slept with the enemy and Nuada kicked her out of Ireland for eternity."

"Very good. Now…" Professor McBain continued to drone on about who she was and what she was capable of. Only little did they know that I had first hand experience with the Goddess Morrigan and she wasn't even close to the tame woman that they depicted her to be in the school books.

I was exhausted by the time that class was over. It was my one late night class that ran until about ten in the evening. Tristian always went with me and escorted me home. In a way, he was the only thing left of what happened, other than Portia of course, that I would still continue to be with. It's not as if we were a couple, but close friends. I had no interest in being anyone's couple. Plus, when the two of us can read each other's minds and push our own images to each other, it made for some very interesting conversations.

"You coming over tonight?" I asked, walking towards the Jeep, knowing that he wasn't so keen on riding in it, since it was mostly steel and he couldn't really handle metal very well.

"I think I might just meet you over there. Have fun on your ride home." Tristian smiled, which was still beautiful through the marks on his face, which were glamoured to keep people from gawking at. That was a cool trick that I had learned from Tristian. He was teaching me all sorts of fey magic. How to glamour yourself, or make yourself uninteresting to others is what I practiced most and I was grateful for the lessons. It really helped in thwarting unwanted guests.

Before I could say anything else, Tristian popped out of existence, and most likely to the house where he would be cooking up a pot of god knows what for us to share before we started on our Irish lessons. You know, it's funny, how being an American; you are so ignorant to think that everyone speaks English. Though, most countries do, but even a country like Ireland, had its own language. Tristian was teaching me some words and sentences. I could now say, "Another pint of beer please" which came out sounding like. "Elle point bra-ach lie do towel". Needless to say, my Irish wasn't very good.

I took my time getting to the house. The bitter chill of mid-fall was coursing through the air. Almost time to put the hard top on the Jeep and keep the doors on. But I itched for longer days to spend with my foot hanging out of the door. Even at 50 degrees I would still have the top down and the doors off, as cold as that would seem going 65 miles per hour on the highway. I was pleasantly surprised to see Portia's new car in the driveway. She bought herself a new Austin Martin DB9 as her "new" change car. It was perfect for her, and reminded me that I would need to ask her to let me take it for a drive around the neighborhood.

"Portia!" I called when I entered the house that was now mine. I had changed a lot since Morrigan left. The house was brighter, and with Portia's help, not that I needed it, I updated everything. The walls were rustic and original, but I had a new kitchen, new flooring and furniture. Which thank god for that because the sofa that used to be here was so drab.

"Hey girlfriend!" she said as she swooped around the corner and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Julius asks of you often, so does Silas."

"That's nice." I admitted. Granted I talked to Julius often, because it was unavoidable when he would call incessantly and demand that I come to see him, which I didn't. But Silas, not a word from him since the day after what happened with Morrigan when I broke things off. I mean, seriously, was he really going to continue to consider being with a woman who had a crazy aunt and a totally messed up life who also slept with and bonded with his cousin? No way. And I wouldn't allow it either. I cared too much about Silas to do that to him.

"Silas wishes that you would call, though, he won't admit it." Portia said as she walked into the living room and flopped down, draping her extra slender leg over her knee. "Really, Ani, he's a total and complete wreck. You need to talk to him."

"I already have Portia, what else do you expect me to do?"

"You talk to Julius often, how do you think that feels to Silas? His cousin gloats all the time how he see's you and talks to you. Silas is a mess because of it." Portia waved her hands. She and Silas had gotten considerably close in the past few months, maybe because Silas turned her. However it was strictly a friendly relationship they had. Portia had admitted after everything went down that night, that horrible night, that she had feelings for Ruben. Ruben and she have been dating since. I thought it was an odd pairing, but to each their own.

"I talk to Julius because I have to. It's not easy having a bond with someone you would much rather not talk to at all. I kind of have to. He's like a child. Begging me to come back. It's pathetic. I mean, seriously. Aren't they supposed to be Vampyre's, and the oldest ones to boot? You'd think they'd have more balls."

Portia laughed and her skin glowed red as if she was still human. She looked human. "My friend, I love you, but seriously, you need to get a handle on the love life. You have two, excuse me, three men at your call" she eyed Tristian and licked her lips as he walked by.

I turned to see Tristian putting hot plates of bread on the table. He was wearing his chefs apron. He was cute. He looked my way and I smiled at him and he winked. "Dinnéar Tá beagnach réidh" he said.

"Uh, what?" I asked as he went back into the kitchen where I couldn't see him and he said it again.

"Dinnéar Tá beagnach réidh" he said.

"Ok, seriously, what does that mean?" I got up off the couch with Portia, and she followed, into the kitchen when Tristian was. I had my hand on my hip and was tapping my foot on the ground looking at him.

"Dinner is ready? You really need to study harder Ani. I thought we were doing well, I guess I'll have to go back to basics with you." Tristian laughed as he took the big pot off the stove and placed it on the table, pouring two bowls of what smelled like heaven.

"Well, you two eat, I will go hunting. Silas is close. I can feel him. I will return shortly." Portia said as she gave me a hug, a small kiss and whispered for me to be good and she would return shortly so we can have some much needed girl time.

When Portia left the house became very quiet as I sat at the table in front of the window. Tristian went to the radio that hung under the cabinet on the edge and turned it to a light, classical station that was perfect for dinner. I hummed to the beat of the strings and closed my eyes wishing I was nothing more than a ballerina in a dance. When I opened my eyes I saw Tristian staring at me from across the table. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Did you want some wine?" he asked as he got up and went to the wine chiller to pull out a bottle of Claret, my favorite.

"Yes, please! After that day at school, I need a drink or two to destress." I blurted as he sat the large glass in front of me, nearly full to the brim with wine. He spoiled me. "Yum!" I said out loud, which only made him laugh.

Tristian sat in his chair and took a sip of the wine along with a bite of food from the soup or stew would be the correct term. It was delicious as I took the first bite into it. Tristian had done alot of cooking since he had been here. When I left Portia's that night, he followed me. I tried to brush him off, tried to get him to go away, but he wouldn't. I still remember it clearly, as if it just happened yesterday.

_"Anabelle! Wait!" Tristian called after me as I walked even faster out of the house and down the long driveway. Soon enough, he popped right in front of me. _

_"What do you want?" I asked him. My tone was not grateful, it was spiteful. I had meant to cut all ties and hoped that if I was alone, I couldn't hurt anyone else. None the less anyone connected to this weirdness that was my life at the moment. _

_"Slow down, I just want to talk to you." He grabbed my hand and soon enough it turned to the vision of him and I in the Amsterdam type field with thousands of tulips at our feet. _

_"Would you stop that! Just because you can make me see anything, doesn't mean you should all the time! I'm tired of games! I just want to go home. I just want to be normal!" I cried and yelled, not meaning to take out all my frustration on him, but having no one else to take it out on, he was who got the brunt of it. _

_That is when he walked towards me, put his hands on either side of my shoulders and pulled me into the most comforting hug I've ever exerienced, apart from my parents, but that didn't count. He didn't say a word, didn't try to comfort me by saying anything other than just holding me there and letting me cry. I cried for myself. I cried for Portia, and how her life would be changed forever. I cried for Silas for what I've not intentionally done to him, and I cried for Julius who seemed so obsessed that he couldn't come to terms anymore._

That is when he took my hand and lead the way. We haven't much parted since. I sat there thinking of that and Tristian just looked at me with a goofy grin on his face. "What?" I asked.

"I find your thoughts humorous" he said putting yet another spoonful of stew in his mouth.

"My thoughts? So, I see someone's been listening in at their own discresion."

"Yes, your thoughts, though I did not intentionally listen in, you pulled me in. You're getting much better at it like I taught you" he laughed before he got out of his seat, patting his mouth with his napkin before taking the chair next to me. "I'm glad that I can be here for you when you wanted no one. It means a lot to me."

I couldn't look at him. I was projecting my thoughts when I didn't mean to. That wasn't a good thing either. When I wanted to do it, I couldn't and now when I didn't mean to, I did. "Well, you're not so bad yourself." I teased and fake punched him in the face with a smile on my face.

That's what did it. Tristian grabbed me and pulled me onto the floor, laughing and tickling me in every ticklish spot I had, which was everywhere. I laughed and screamed and laughed some more as we rolled on the floor of the kitchen just having a good time. We rolled over enough that he ended up strattling me. His strong legs on either side of my waist and his hands pinning me down on the floor. My breathing was rapid and so was his as we sat there and stared at each other. Each moment, each second, I almost begged for him to bend down to kiss me. There was something to be said about Fairy influence, it was strong. Very strong. And I couldn't help but feel as though I was falling in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2 Anabelle

"Quite a grip you have there" I teased as Tristian still pinned me to the floor with no signs of getting up any sooner. I felt my stomach, and heard it, growling at me for food that I was so close to eating before we starting wrestling. I guess I started it. Tristian stared at me, not moving as if he was in a trance then blinked and got off me.

"I'm sorry, I did not hurt you did I?" he asked.

I sat up on my elbows as Tristian sat next to me. "No. I was just teasing, that's all."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he started to inspect my wrists. He took one hand, looked it over all around and then kissed the areas that he had gripped. "You would tell me if my grip was too strong, right?"

"Of course." I laughed giving him a sideways glance. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just," he paused, "I got a little carried away. That's all."

Tristian stood and stuck his hand out to mine before pulling me off the floor. This time, we were almost closer than we were on the floor. Chest to chest, his hand still in mine as I looked up at him. His face didn't scare me anymore. I hardly noticed the scars that marked his beautiful skin that ran from his forehead to the bottom of his jaw. It was only his beautiful eyes that I saw. The most crystal blue I've ever seen, and they took my breath away. I looked from his eyes, to the hair that fell down on his forehead. I pushed the strand away, not taking away my hand from his face, lightly tracing my fingers down the marks that branded him. I looked at his lips as his head tilted towards mine. My heart was beating quickly and I felt his arm snake around my waist, palm at my back, pulling me even closer to him.

We were centimeters from each other when the door slammed opened and voices entered the house. Portia came barreling through the house at super quick speed saw us in our embrace and was caught off guard. Tristian was the first to move away. He nodded towards Portia who looked at him strangly, then to me, as he moved away and back to the stove to act as if he was still cooking. I felt my cheeks get hot as she caught us in a rare moment and I looked down at my feet, embarassed to have her witness what would have happened if she would have been away just a second longer.

"I was just telling Silas how wonderful it smelled in here" she hinted to me with a raised brow and a sharp tone.

My breath caught as Silas entered the house, his head down as if he didn't want to even look at me. I felt my heart break. Here I was about to kiss another man, wanting to be kissed by another man, when my heart clearly belonged to another. The moment I saw Silas I felt excitement and then grief as he refused to even meet my eyes and said coldly, "Hello Anabelle."

"Please, come in. Take a seat." I offered to them both as Portia sat at the table, staring at Tristian with preditar eyes. I sat next to Portia, hoping she wouldn't decide to go across the table and rip Tristian to shreds. Plus, this allowed Silas to sit across from me and look me in the face for the first time since we broke things off. "So, what is the meaning of this visit? I thought you were going hunting?" I turned and asked Portia.

"We were," her voice was edgy.

"We found a body." Silas interupted soberly as if not wanting to convey any type of emotion.

"A-A body?" I stuttered, nearly spitting out my iced tea that I just took a sip of. I starting thinking back to the body of the man in the woods. Oh lord, what did happen to that body? I don't remember doing anything with it. That would be a huge problem should anyone stumble upon it.

"Yes, a woman. She was torn to shreds. There are claw marks all over her body." Silas said, finally looking up at me. I couldn't tell if he was sad or thinking he might just kill me. His face betrayed no emotion.

"And it's not another Vampyre that could have done this?" I asked, still my voice shaky. I would be scared either way if it was a Vampyre, or even a Werewolf, though I had hoped it was a Vampyre than the later. You could at least try to reason with a Vampyre. There was no stopping a Werewolf. They were mean, nasty and had a thirst to kill everything in sight.

"I'm afraid that the markings indicate an animal did the roughing up. I assume it might be a Werewolf. The claw marks are very large." Silas said.

"Have you heard anything at night?" Portia turned to me, worry in her porceline face.

"Not really. I mean, apart from normal animal chatter, I can't really hear if it's way out in the woods." I turned to her, my face frightened and on the verge of tears.

Portia put her arm around me as a tear fell down my cheek, I looked over at Silas but he looked away, not wanting to see my grief. "Have you heard anything, Tristian?"

"No, I haven't. You know I would tell you if I did." He looked at me and stood next to where I was sitting, away from Silas.

I just looked down at the table. No one had anything else to say. What is going on? Months have pasted and not a single thing has happened and now to find out there are bodies in the woods by my house. This had to be the work of Morrigan. It had to be. First thing is first though, if there was a woman out there, we needed to know who it was and what is her connection to me. If she is on my land, what did she want. Second, we needed to call the police. They would need to process the remains. Steve knew about the craziness that happened here that night, he had been asked not to be glamoured into forgetting. So we let him go with the promise that no one else would know what happened that night at the farm. Silas and Julius had buried the bodies of the people inside the house and tipped off Steve later to let him know where to locate the bodies, where Steve, made up a story how they were all camping together and were attacked by bears. Not many people believed it. Most thought it might have been Vampyres, or werewolves. They were correct, though we wouldn't ever fess up to it.

Since the revelation, things have been getting weirder. Vampyre's were making themselves more known to the world. Julius's bar was a big attraction and many supernaturals floated to it while still being descrete. It was only a matter of time before they would just incorporate into our mainstream and seem like anyone else. So then, it made me think. About the woman outside, was she human or a supernatural? Could she have been targeting by someone who was trying to hunt her, or was she targeted by what she was. Only one way to know. "I want to go see the body."

Tristian looked at me with a worried face, "No."

"Yes. You're my friend, but not my father. I want to see it, so I will go." I told him. His face fell and he scowled at me, only pushing images of what would happen to me if I ran into what might still be out there.

"We can take you out there. Maybe you could pick something up." Portia cooed and ran her hand down my hair, which had become very long now. It was to my mid back now and curled at the ends, like it did when I was a little girl.

"Exactly. Maybe she wasn't just human and if I go to see her, maybe I can see who actually did it and what happened." I said boldly, purposely giving the stink eye to Tristian who obviously disapproved of me leaving. I was ready and up and out of my seat. I walked towards the coat rack by the front door and slipped it on. "We'll be back soon." I told Tristian, meaning for him to stay put. That's all I needed if him and Silas got into some sort of pissing match.

Silas was the first at the door as he opened it for me, but never looked in my eyes. His face was grim as he waved for me to go ahead. "Thank you" I said. He only nodded.

Once the three of us were outside, Portia nodded for Silas to go ahead and her and I walked at a snails pace, according to her, to meet him. "What's the deal with him?" I asked.

"He's just hurt. Give him time, Ani. I don't think he cares for the fairy either." Portia looked back to see Tristian looking out the door, his hands across the threshold, staring us down.

I looked back and just shrugged my shoulders. "He's just a friend."

"Just a friend, huh?" Portia looked at me sideways. "That's not what I smelled when I came in the door. It smelled like sex waiting to happen."

"Nothing happened. And nothing will." I said, more trying to convince myself than her.

"I wouldn't blame you. He is a tastey morsel." Portia nudged my shoulder, "However, he gives me a bad vibe, like he's hiding something."

"What could he possibly hide from me?" I asked, brows raised in question. Really, what could he hide from me? Nothing. All I needed to do was touch him and I would know everything.

"A lot actually. You said he could push any image to you. What makes you think he's not playing you and pushing what he wants you to see in your head." Portia pointed out. Actually, it was a very valid point too. What if he was?

I dismissed it right away, "He wouldn't do that. He's my friend."

"Who you've known for how long?" Portia questioned again.

"No longer than I have Silas or Julius. Should I not trust them either?" I mocked, clearly getting a little flustered as we reached the tree line and saw Silas standing nearby.

"Actually, you might not want to trust any of us." He said, clearly overhearing the conversation before walking in front. "The body is this way."

I gave Portia a glare as I walked behind him and she just shrugged her shoulders as if she couldn't care, or maybe she knew he was listening all along. Who knew. Either way, I'm pretty sure I just hurt Silas even more.

The body wasn't deep in the woods. It was actually fairly close to the tree line and very poorly covered with branches and leaves. As if someone just dumped the girl here and didn't care who would see. Obvsiously pointing the finger at me for this, otherwise, why leave an exposed body on my land?

She was a young girl, maybe no older than twenty-one. She had long, dark hair and her skin was very tan, so tan she looked orange. She likely visited the tanning bed often and used a really bad tanning cream. You could see the tan lines on her hips from the bikini's that she wore. Tan lines, ick. You could tell that she was a small girl, even with all the slash marks on her back. She was face down in the mud, so I couldn't see her face, but I didn't need to in order to know who it was. I could tell just from the paint on her fingernails. They were black with little skulls in the middle with tiny jewels in the eyes. "It's Whitney Johnston. The waitress that used to work at Ruben's." She disappeared a few months ago, back when Morrigan was still in town. "Help me flip her over."

Silas hurried over and got on the ground to pushed the girl over in the mud. Her hair dangling over her naked breasts and the leaves stuck to her lady parts. She was at least somewhat covered by the earth. The smell was aweful coming from the body. Her entire front had been hollowed out as if something had eaten everything . There wasn't anything left of her. Her face was frozen in agony and pain. Her grey eyes stared at me. That's when the bile rose and I turned to throw up.

Silas was at my side in a second. He held me back from the body and held my hair while I got sick. So much for soup tonight. He patted my back and rubbed my shoulders. "Are you alright? You can go back, Portia and I can take care of this." He said it with such compassion and emotion, it was like a light switch being turned on from being off for so many hours, releasing light into a well darkened room.

I looked up at him, this time he didn't shy away from me, "No, I need to know what happened."

I took a few deep breaths, Silas moved away but stayed close enough in case I lost balance, he would easily be able to catch me. Portia just looked on with approving eyes and she smiled at me. Even in this grim state she was smiling. Vampyrism seemed to suit her very well. I got to my feet, with no assistance and calmed myself. I turned back around, Whitney's horrid face looking up at me. I felt the bile coming back up my throat, but I pushed it down. I had to get a handle on myself to be able to do this. Slowly and calmly, I knelt down to her and reached my hand out. With all my concentration fixated on her face, I didn't notice the hand that had caught my own. Silas's hand.

"You don't have to do this" he said.

"Yes, I do" I pulled my hand from his and placed it on the body of the former waitress that I had wished I got to know a bit better.

_Men, a lot of them. Surrounded. Hungry eyes and tongues licking lips. Growling. Clothes ripping. Screaming. Thrown from a vehicle, a van. Black with big wheels. No markings. Running. Scared. Howling. Looking behind to see nothing but darkness. Running still into the woods, breathing labored. Sounds of the pats of feet on the ground, fast. Running, faster. Feet behind, coming faster. Falling over rock. Damn rock. Smacking head on ground, blood running down, dripping onto the ground. Growling, coming closer. Getting up, scratching ground, trying to get moving. Looking back. Red eyes in the darkness. Growling. Surrounded once again. Screaming. Red eyes getting larger. White teeth, pointed and sharp. Snout, long and wet, dripping drool. Snarling. Howling, then charge. _

"Oh my god!" I pulled out of the vision and let go of her body.

"What's wrong?" Silas asked as he put his arm around me, a comforting feeling. Portia looked at me with worry.

"What did you see?" Portia asked.

"She was definitely attacked. Attacked by a pack of wolves, not just one." I said scared. I had really hoped the Dracula would come popping out to eat her alive, I could deal with that, but a pack of wolves, that was no good. I had seen one and I certainly didn't want to see another.

Silas looked at Portia and nodded. They seemed to have some sort of invisible form of communication. One that I had been left out of as Portia took off into the night. I would have objected, but I was glad to get some alone time with Silas for a change. As much as I had said everything that needed to be said, and as much as I didn't want to be involved in Vampyre politics, I was glad for the time alone. He took my hand and stood me up.

"Time to go back. I'll take care of the body."

"Silas...I..." I started to say.

"Don't." Was all he said, his eyes sad.

"But.." I tried to object.

"Don't. Not now. Let's just get this handled and then we'll deal with the rest." He said. Smiling. He actually smiled at me. Maybe things were looking up a bit. "Now go. I'll take care of the rest."

I didn't say anything else. I just nodded, and like Portia, took off, back to the farm house where Tristian was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3 Anabelle

I have to say I missed my Guardian Angel. I hadn't had many dreams since Morrigan left, other than the normal nightmare's. Usually consisting of Julius and I and I would wake up feeling so guilty and horrible. Though I knew it wasn't my fault. I knew I was bewitched into thinking everything was okay. That I was tricked into forgetting that I had ever met Silas. I still felt guilty. I knew I shouldn't and that it wasn't really my fault, but still, I couldn't help it.

The next day was awkward. Tristian barely spoke two words to me. Okay, so more than two words, but you get my drift. He was unusually quiet and I had a feeling that it had to do with the fact that I went out last night with Portia and Silas, though he didn't want me to. It probably was stupid of me, not knowing what was out there or if there were more wolves out on the hunt, but still, I had to know what happened. I had returned to the house to call the police, well Steve. He wasn't so happy to hear my voice, but I still told him none the less to be on the look out for a pack of wolves in the evenings. He just told me okay and he would alert the troops to be on the lookout for any calls regarding a disturbance due to animals. Tristian was gone from the house when I returned. I had hoped he would be there so I could have someone to talk to about everything, but he wasn't. Couldn't say I blamed him either.

We were out tending to the horses. Romeo, my favorite, Tristian was coddling. Normally Romeo didn't like men, but he seemed to take to Tristian pretty well. I was brushing Fauna when I turned and caught his eye. He smiled at me and continued brushing Romeo. "You know, brushing a horse is supposed to be calming to the soul." He said.

"Must be true, or at least, I've always thought so." I replied while stroking Fauna.

"Did you find anything last night?" he asked.

"Yes. The body was a girl I knew at work. She had been missing for quiet some time." I paused. I looked up to see Tristian had stopped brushing. He was paying close attention to what I was saying. "She was attacked by a pack of wolves. Werewolves. They kidnapped her, tortured her, stripped her naked and then set her out to run so they could hunt her."

Tristian didn't say a thing after that. I saw as his face marked worry. I knew what he was thinking even if I didn't have to see it or hear it straight from him. He knew that Morrigan had a werewolf in her service, could she have a pack of them banded together to get back at me? I felt the question linger in my throat until I finally asked it, "You don't think it's..."

"I don't know." Answering before I even had time to finish the question, knowing what I was going to ask.

We continued the day in much silence. We tended to the horses, mucked the stalls, fed them fresh hay and even took a short little ride out into the pasture. It felt nice to ride with someone. Tristian was exceptionally skilled. He had managed to take out Romeo, much to my surprise and Romeo didn't object. I took my new horse out, Star. She was almost all white with a few brown spots on her. She was a rescue and her leg was on the mend. I didn't ride her for long because I didn't want to stress her leg, but I knew she needed the exercise.

Tristian ran circles around us, Romeo obviously loving the exercise and the running that Tristian was giving him. I hadn't see Romeo so free until now. They ran, pranced and bucked. Tristian laughed as Romeo neighed. I laughed as I turned into the stable again to put Star in her stall. The exercise was good for her, but her leg had started to swell again from the exercise and she would need to rest for a bit. I took the saddle off and gave her an aspirin before I walked back towards the house. Just as I got to the door I turned around to see Tristian and Romeo once more. I smiled thinking how perfect it would be to have someone that enjoyed horses like I did. Maybe Silas liked horses, clearly when he was a human that horses were the only thing to get by on except for your feet. Who knew, maybe he rode better than Tristian.

I walked in the house and settled on getting ready for the evening. I had to work at Ruben's tonight so I jumped in the shower to wash off the stink of barn on my skin. The water was really hot and the bathroom was steaming when I stepped in. The hot water rushing down my neck. I heard the door to the house open while I was scrubbing up. Tristian must be back from his ride. I had better wash up quickly so he could use the bathroom next.

Once I was out, I wrapped the towel around me and headed out of the door, just as Tristian was heading up the stairs. My hair still wet, dripping on my shoulders, I froze. "Oh, hey."

"Sorry, I was just going to ask to use the shower. I need to get going soon." Tristian apologized, looking down to the floor.

"No, that's fine. Go right ahead. I just need to get changed for work anyways." I walked past him towards my rooms.

"Ani?" he called as I walked past him.

I turned slightly, "Yes?"

He paused for a while until he spoke, "Nothing. Just be careful when you go to work."

I just nodded and went to my room to get changed.

When I put on my normal attire when working at the bar. My skinny jeans with knee high boots and a long sleeve shirt that was cut low, a long necklace and pulled my hair up in a high bun. I did my makeup and grabbed my cardigan. The moment I opened the door, Tristian was standing there, about to knock. "Oh! Christ, you scared me."

"Sorry. I was about to knock." Tristian said.

"I see that, I'm actually running a little late. Did you need something?" I asked.

"It can wait. I just..." he paused, "I'm worried about you and your involvement with the Vampyre's."

"There's nothing you can say to make me stop seeing them. I'm bonded to Julius, which, rather you like it or not, and I surely don't, I don't have a choice in the matter. As for Portia, she's my best friend and I wouldn't give her up for anything. Silas...well, we're on shaky ground and I don't think he wants to see me either. So really, I don't think you have much to worry about" I lectured.

Tristian just nodded his head and walked away, without any other word said, he was gone. Poof! I hated when he did that. Just left in the middle of a conversation. It made me wonder where he disappeared to. Maybe that old basement that he took me so long ago? I just shrugged at the thought and left the house.

I thought about a lot of things on the drive to the bar. What was the connection to Tristian that I had? Yeah, he was gorgeous, despite the marks on his face. He was strong, kind and protective. He was funny and compassionate. Plus, he seemed to want to be with me. I wasn't sure if it was because he had any feels for me over the past few months we had spent together, or if it was just simply because he wanted to be around someone like him. I was after all, after what he's told me, a Halfling, half human, half Danu, or Fairy as most people might call us. I wasn't sure what that all meant, but I figured I would know sooner than later.

Then there was the question of Vampyres. I had a connection to Silas, who in turn, changed my best friend when she was dying, therefore making her a Vampyre as well. Though she wasn't like Silas. Silas and Julius could walk during the day, the sunlight didn't affect them like it did Portia. Portia couldn't stand the sight of sun, but she wasn't restricted to sleeping during the day. She was still awake, she would just have to stay out of the rays of light. She had done a lot of research once she was turned. I thought that being one of them really suited her. Her business had grown significantly because now she had another connection to the dead. Especially with all the other Vampyres out there that managed to creep around in the night and made people think they were merely just ghosts. She was able to bring them out of their crypts and into the modern world. Vampyre's seemed to be everywhere. Silas had kind of become her partner in crime with her business, following her around, making sure she didn't get into trouble. She had told me it was because she was still a young Vampyre and the thirst provoked her often, she needed someone to keep her in line.

And of course there was Julius. Julius who blew up my phone cell phone so much that I resulted to just turning it off. He called me insistently. I had got to a point of just not returning or picking up his calls. Even Ruben had installed caller I.D. on his phones at work to know when Julius would be calling. He even blocked the club that he owned, The Down Under, number from calling the bar. It really was a stalker level that Julius had with me. Honestly, in some ways, I couldn't blame him. Though, I didn't know what he so persistently said he wanted to talk to me about. I wasn't interested, I didn't want to talk to him. As much as he would try to make me feel like a princess in his presence, I didn't want to be coddled.

Now that left me with lingering thoughts of Morrigan. She had put a spell on both Julius and I. We had falling in love, briefly. We had bonded and I believe more to Morrigan's credit than our own. She had used us both. Now that she has been gone, not a word has been spoken of her. But II still feared that she would come back. It left me edgy. I had nightmares of what happened and what would happen if she came back. It was as if she could affect my dreams. Needless to say, I hadn't slept very well for a few months and it was affecting my school work. Which then, I was glad that Tristian volunteered to go to classes with me, even signed up himself to go to the community college.

I tried to get all my thoughts together as I pulled into the parking lot of Ruben's. It was six in the evening, just in time for the dinner rush. There were a few cars parking in the front, but what I noticed most was Bikes. Not bicycles, but motorcycles. Bikers. That was usually a bad sign, as we normally got groups of bikers that would come in and cause a lot of ruckus. "Great, this should be an interesting night" I said to myself. Now I wished I had changed into something a little more modest. Bikers could be very touchy.

The music was loud when I entered, but not near as loud as the men seated in the middle of the bar. They took up a good two thirds of the bar. From the amount of bikes outside, I wouldn't have guessed that many people. All dirty and grungy looking with long curly beards and skinned heads. Tattoos that covered them almost from head to toe of skulls and naked women. They wore leather jackets with a howling wolf on the back. Embroidered on the top and bottom in a crimson red it read, "Lupe's Fiasco"

"Like what you see darlin'?" one of them asked me as I stood there examing the jacket. A Wolf? I instinctively wanted to reach out to touch it when the big, burly man snatched it away and growled at me.

I backed up and raised my hands as I went towards the bar to relieve a much tired Ruben that looked like he was ready to kill someone any moment. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey..." he answered breathlessly. "Those assholes are a handful, just an F.Y.I."

"Sounds like it. How long have they been here?" I asked, hoping that they would leave soon.

"Hey! Barkeep! Bring another round of drinks! We're thirsty over here!" one yelled from the center table. He had short cropped hair that was buzzed on the sides, giving him a mohawk kind of look. He had scar on his right cheek and what looked like silver teeth. You know, like the kind that rappers wore, but not gold.

"Coming right up, Sir." Ruben called and grabbed another pitcher from the bar and filled it to the brim. "At least they are giving me money."

I shrugged and checked on the rest of the patrons at the bar. It was still early, but we did have some regulars sitting round. I was hoping that Steve would drop by, but didn't for his usual dinner and drink.

It was really slow tonight at the bar. The bikers kept most of the patrons away. They would rough house with the males and try to seduce the women, grabbing their asses and pulling them down into their laps. Ruben was at his wits end. I had even seen the little guy so fired up before.

"You know, if you don't do something soon, the only business you'll have is with them." I pointed out and just in time. One of the men, the same one that called for the drinks came up to the bar and smiled at me.

"Hey, darlin'. What's your name?" he grinned.

I grimmaced, "Ani, can I get you something?"

He looked at me lustfully up and down, settling on my breasts for last, "Oh yeah! I'd love some milk." He raised his brows and took a pass at me, but I blocked him just in time for a vision to come up to view.

_Ripping clothing. Woman screaming, running, hunting. Attacking._

I pulled my hand away from his as he caught me and pulled me towards him as I set my shields up. I knew who this was, he was a killer. I picked up a bottle and smashed it on his head as he tried to grab for me again. This time, Ruben jumped in. He grabbed his shot gun that was under the bar and pointed it at the man's nose.

"Drop her, or I'll drop you!" Ruben shouted.

Everyone in the bar froze. Our normal patrons sunk down in their chairs and the rest of the motorcycle gang stood, eyes hungry and angry. I heard growling as I tried to send images to Ruben of their nature. That they weren't what they seemed, but I don't think I was focused enough, as he just pressed the gun harder into the man's face.

"Dog, you okay?" one of them asked coming closer to the bar.

The man with the mohawk answered with a laugh, "Just fine. Why don't you all just take a seat, I need to show this pup how to behave."

In a matter of seconds the man that they called Dog turned around, grabbed the barrel of the shot gun, just as it went off, the bullet hitting the ceiling as the biker tossed Ruben onto the bar, choking him. "I would think next time about pointing a gun at someone you didn't know. I was just being nice to the lady at the bar" he whispered into Ruben's ear, still cutting the circulation off from his neck.

"And I suggest you let him go, or you'll be my next snack" a glorious voice boomed from the entrance of the bar. Portia, who stood there with all her glory and with Silas behind her. I had never been so happy to see a pair of Vampyres in my life.

Dog let Ruben go and looked over at Portia, not realizing what exactly she was. "Now, I'd be glad to, honey, if you give me a reason to."

Portia was on him in a split second and Silas flanked her, trying to protect his child from the other beasts at the table that were huffing and puffing. No doubt trying to blow the bar down. I was relieved that the bar was made of brick just then. Portia pinned him up against the wall, her teeth baring, "I would eat you for dinner, but you smell like wet dog and I'm not interested in spoiled meat! If you touch him again, I will be sure to cook you well done!"

Dog put his hands up in the air in surrender. "Ok, fine lady. Whatever you say."

"Get out! All of you!" Portia yelled as the bikers reluctantly got up out of their seats and left the bar. Not before Dog, obviously the leader of the group turned around at the door and yelled.

"You won't live this down, Vamper. We'll be back."

"I hope you will!" Portia's eyes flaring a brilliant white as the door slammed in her face and she rushed over to Ruben. "Darling. Are you alright?"

"Saving me again? Is this going to be a pattern?" Ruben coughed, rubbing his neck from where the gang leader had hold of him.

Portia laughed and kissed his cheek. "Let's go to the back, I'm sure Ani can take care of the bar for a few minutes."

They left without any other words, Ruben nodded to me and Portia nodded to Silas and then we were alone. The rest of the patrons cheered Silas and Portia for getting the bikers out, though you could tell their uneasiness for two vampyres being in the bar, regardless if they knew them or not. Many people knew who Portia was, but they didn't know what she was until now. I think that made a few patrons a little uneasy and they left pretty abruptly. I couldn't blame them. Though it would have been nice to leave at least something for a tip, or at least try to pay the bill. Most didn't even bother and I wasn't so worried about flagging them down either. There went some business. I was sure they wouldn't return any time soon if they knew there was a pack of rabid animals waiting to attack this place.

Silas helped me pick up from the tables and get everything back in order. It was only nine in the evening. The bar doesn't close until two so I had quite a few quiet hours ahead, I had hoped some of our more reliable regulars would have come in by now, but maybe they would later.

"Ani?" Silas spoke up for the first time since entering the bar. He didn't say anything when I started to pick up the pieces of what was left from the bar when the biker's left, he had just joined me in cleaning up, silently.

"So now you're talking to me?" I said bitterly.

Silas just looked down, as if ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." I put the rag I was using to wipe the tables down and walked towards him. He didn't move away. "I don't want there to be anamosity between us."

"I don't either" he said as hopeful as he could.

"Can we just try to be friends?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't turn my offer down again.

Silas looked away and then sat down in the chair he stood in front of, his hand resting on the table, the other on his head. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?" I insisted, standing in front of him. I wanted more than anything to just be friends with him, why couldn't he just give me that. After all we've been through, he couldn't he just be my friend?

"Because!" He slammed his fist down on the table, breaking it in half. I was a little shocked by his outburst, and feats of strength that I moved back a few feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Tears brimming in my eyes. I tried to hold them back to keep from ruining my makeup. I brushed them away quickly, "Because, why?"

"Because, I still care about you too much to simply just be your friend" he said, standing up, close to me, his hand reaching out and wiping the tear that fell down my cheek.

"I don't like this either, but it has to be this way, you know that Silas" I begged, looking into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes that I loved so much. His angular face that was no match for his cousin's. Silas was gorgeous.

"It doesn't have to be this way, it can't be" he continued and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around me, repeating, "It can't be."

I pulled away, but not far, just enough to see into his face, "But it has to be. It's not fair to you. To me. Or to Julius."

That is what did it for Silas, when he finally walked away, when he turned his back, "Julius...you seem so concerned for him."

"I didn't want this to happen Silas! But the truth is, it did happen. It happened to me, it happened to him, we were both victims and you know that!" I yelled, grateful that there wasn't anyone else left in the bar at the moment except for Ginger, the local drunk that was half passed out on the bar top, who paid no mind to us yelling.

"So you think" he said as he turned away again, grabbing another over turned chair to put under the tables.

"So I think what? That Julius planned it all? I doubt that. I've talked to him about it, he knows that it was all a spell set by Morrigan, and you know that too. Did you really think I would run to your cousin after being with you? Who do you think I am? Do you think of me a whore?" I yelled at him, grabbing the chair that blocked my access to him and threw it aside. "I broke things off with you and with him. I broke it off because I knew that no matter how I felt about you, that there was always going to be that bond between Julius and I. I couldn't do that to you and I can't do that to him. It's not fair!"

"Then bond with me and the bond would be broken!" Silas cried.

"I don't want to be bonded with anyone! I just want to be myself. I don't want to feel your rage or lust, or his rage or lust. I just want to feel myself. That's it! I didn't ask for any of this!" I finally felt exhausted and sat down at the closest chair. My hair had come undone and it hung in my face. I put my head in my hands and cried. I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to be able to see visions, I didn't want to hear thoughts. I just wanted to be a normal woman, with normal family and friends. I wish this had all never happened.

Silas's hands found mine and he pulled them from my face, "But you've never given me a chance to be with you, Ani. You don't know how it will play out until you try."

I just shook my head. I didn't want to try and end up like this again. I didn't want to hurt anyone, emotionally or physically. It was draining and taxing on me. I couldn't do it. "I don't want to lose you, but I can't be with anyone now."

I think that is when the straw broke the camels back, Silas took my hands from my face, and lifted my chin. He looked into my eyes for what seemed like forever before he said, "Ani. I'm in love with you. I have been since we first met. I have been since I saw you in this very bar that first night we met, before all this happened. I loved you even more when I told you what I was and you didn't get scared of me. You accepted me for what I was. I risked my life and everything for you. Ani, I don't care about the bond with Julius. I don't care about anyone else, I just care about you. And if I can't have you, then I can't just be your friend. Do you understand that?" he pleaded.

I just nodded my head and started to cry more. Silas wiped the tears from my eyes and rested his hands on either side of my face. His eyes searching for an answer I couldn't give him and then finally, he kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4 Dog

"Stupid bitch! I'll kill her!" Dog yelled at his pack of men that surrounded him in the broken shack that they held vacancy in. Each of them yelling for blood and more. He hated that he was beaten down in front of his pack and he would make the Vampyre woman pay for the humiliation that she did to him. Dog hated Vampyres and just about anything else other than a shifter that he was. He thirsted for a hunt and he vowed for revenge. No one would humiliate a pack master in front of his dogs.

"Packmaster, what shall we do about the woman?" a rough man spoke to him.

Dog looked down at his pack and snarled at the large man who kneeled before him. His bald head that shined in the dim light. His second, he was a mutt. Dirty thing he was.

"We kill her as planned."

Dog packed around his devoted back. They had ridden out of that decrepit bar quickly after what happened when the Vampyres came. They were told to stay away and not to hurt the girl that was so wanted. They had received word months ago that one of the rogue members had attacked her and was killed by two Vampyres, one matching the description of the man that came in with the vengeful woman. Dog supposed that he had attacked her mate or pet, or whatever he was to her. He would finish her off soon enough.

Dog howled to get the attention of his pack that bowed before him. "Tonight, we ride. Tonight, we hunt! Though the moon will be full in a few nights, we will hunt again. This time, we will not be so careless as to not cover our tracks. The prey are on our track as they have been alerted by the one we must not touch. There are two that have scorned us and we will not take that lightly!"

The packed howled at his speech and he continued. "Tonight! We are wolves!"

A great howling preceeded as their next prey was brought out to them. Clothed still in her nightgown and thrown on the floor. The woman was beautiful and she smelled delightful. Everyone sniffed and caught her scent. She scrambled on the floor trying to get away, only to be blocked in by his pack members. Each foot she touched she scrambled away from only to find another. She screamed and pleaded. "Please don't hurt me!" she cried.

She was blindfolded and couldn't see who her hunters were. Her arms tied behind her back as her feet pushed her from one corner to the next. Her face was bloodied from trying to resist when they took her. Dog just looked down with pride as he snarled. His pack knew just what to do. They lifted the girl by her shoulders and stood her up. She was unsteady on her feet as she wobbled from side to side, trying to regain balance. This one would be feisty. Dog look lustfully at her. This was not the one that scorned him, but he would treat her as such, and when it came time to hunt, he would ripe her to shreds and leaver her lifeless body out to be found, as a warning to others.

"Take her" he ordered and his second nodded at his command. The woman, still screaming and pleading for her useless life was struggling against the fierce hold of her captures. Dog just rubbed his hands in eager amusement as the hunt had begun.

Most had piled onto their bikes. The last of them rushed into the large van they had acquired. All blacked out and fitted with over sized tires for the terrain they would soon embark. They would start deep into the forest, pushing the woman further towards the edge, closer to the house they would setup. That was the plan. Not to hurt the woman, but to draw her out, to draw her away from her friends and soon enough on her own. If anyone interfered, they were ordered to kill, and killing is what they did best.

They drove about an hour to where they planned to stage the hunt. All the motorcycles blacked their lights out as they came upon the trail. That didn't matter, they could all see excellently in the dark. It is what they all relished. To live in the moonlight. They knew the woman, Anabelle, wasn't home yet from work, but that didn't matter. Their instructions were to keep picking off people close to her, people she worked with, people she knew and was friends with until Anabelle was out of options. And that is just what they planned to do. This was the second hunt they had in a matter of a day. They would keep it up. Keep their hunger thriving. The thrill of the kill.

It wasn't too much longer until they got to the meeting spot. Everyone was gathering. The men and their bitches all ready for the hunt. They figited in anxiety. They were ready. Already stripping their clothing, they were ready for the run. And so was Dog. He smiled at what he had put together. A pack larger than he ever anticipated. Soon enough, they would be increasing their ranks, recruiting others. Maybe not by will, but soon, when the one was turned, they would have no choice but to follow the Alpha's orders.

Dog and his mutt pulled the woman from the back of the van. She wiggled and thrashed, trying to get free. "This is going to be a great hunt!" Dog laughed as he threw the woman out into the middle of the crowd. At this point she was taken out of the blindfold to see the faces of the people that would see the end of her. She screamed and cried. Running to the nearest woman, thinking she would save her.

"Help me please!" the woman cried. Her dark black hair frizzed in the air. Her dark black skin would make it hard to see her, but that wouldn't matter. When they were in wolf form, they saw heat. They wouldn't need to see the womans darkened skin, as if she had laid out in the sun her whole life. The richness of her thick body would be a delight to taste.

The woman she ran to pushed her away, but not without ripping off a tattered piece of clothing. The rest of the pack joined in and ripped the others pieces left. Soon enough the woman was left in the center, holding her delicate small breasts with her arms crossed at her chest with nothing more than a little piece of cloth around her waist. "Please! Just let me go. I promise I won't say anything. I promise!" she cried.

Dog laughed again, "Oh, we'll let you go, but you won't get far."

The woman looked around her. Everyone's eyes began to glow a mysterious gold and barks and howls emitted in the air. The woman was surrounded by the pack clawing at her, reaching for her as they looked hungrily at her flesh. Men's heads were thrashing from side to side as their noses elongated. Claws grew from their fingertips and hair started to form all over. The woman screamed again. This time trying to break free. The pack looked at her and then back to Dog, where he nodded in acknowledgement, and they let the girl begin to run.

The best part about being a wolf, was the change. Dog smiled and slapped his mutt on the back to begin the chase as they all threw themselves to the ground on all fours. They howled and growled and barked while the transformation occurred. Soon enough, Dog looked at all his pack, a set of large, very hungry wolves. Before his transformation was complete, he howled to the air and the pack took off into the woods.

The chase was thrilling. The pack was told to keep behind, to push the woman into the opening a few miles up the path. If she followed, which she was, it would lead them to the farm house. They could smell the dung of the horses and cattle nearby. The sweet smells of farm produce and fresh meat for their taking. Dog ran and ran until his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. The drool that seeped out of his now elongated snout and lolling tongue. He saw her darting in and out of the trees as he took lead of the pack. Just a little further and then she would be fresh meat for the taking.

The woman ran and struggled to stay on foot in the dark. That was obvious. She would fall and a wolf would snap at her feet. The howling ensued. She would pick herself up and continue running through the darkness, screaming for help. No one was near, that they knew. No one would be awake nor hear her screams as she neared the break in the trees, into the pasture. It was there she stopped and saw the house. The wolves stopped just back a few trees, eyes glowing a crimson red, ready to take her down. She looked back, seeing the large amounts of wolves creeping towards her, that is when she took in the sheer size of the pack. They were massive wolves with muscular arms and legs. Their teeth long and sharp and dripping with need for fresh meat. They snarled and snapped at her little piece of cloth still at her waist. That is when the chase was in full throttle as she took for the house.

Dog howled as the signal to move. The wolves took off, faster than lightning they were. Just as fast as a Vampyre they descended upon her in a matter of seconds. She never even had a chance. It was just a game to them all as the first wolf, a female jumped up and clawed the woman in the back. The ripping of the flesh was a sweet sound that they all enjoyed and endured as the woman screamed in pain. Dog waited in the three line, waiting for the pack to bring back what was his for the taking first. The woman fought, she was a strong one and defiant. She didn't want to give up which only made the kill even better. Soon she would be dead and they could delight in the taste of fresh flesh that they craved so much. The woman was fighting off the wolves and grabbed a branch nearby as another wolf took a bite out of her leg. She screamed and thrashed the branch around to get the wolf to leave her. It smacked him right in the face, but not enough to give up as two more ascended on her. The woman screamed in pain as the last wolf took a bite into her shoulder and ripped her throat out. Dog smiled at their victory.


	5. Chapter 5 Anabelle

The kiss didn't last very long. It was short and sweet. Just like a friendly kiss should be. If I ever knew what one of those was. It's not like I had a lot of guys kissing me as of late, or ever. However, it did bring back many memories. Especially the night that Silas took me home from the club. I still remember that night. It was probably the most memorial memory I had of him before things got all messed up. I think I even lingered there, in that kissing pose long after Silas backed away. When I opened my eyes I saw him smiling at me.

"Oh...well, that was unexpected." I gasped and cheeks flushing bright red.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself" Silas admitted.

I touched my lips, still a tingling sensation left. I laughed. Feeling so excited and free, I wanted to kiss him again, but knowing that it was wrong. I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself either. I walked over to him again, wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him again. This time harder than before. This time it was about passion. Not just a spontaneous kiss, but a passionate one. One that I had been longing for. Not from just anyone, but from Silas. His lips were cool to the touch and it soothed mine that were burning with heat. And just as the moment started, it was over. Silas pulled away, again.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked breathlessly as if he had to breath at all.

I looked at him lustfully, "I've always wanted you. Don't you get that?"

As he backed away, I came closer. Resting my hand on his chest. I looked up from my eyelashes to his eyes. My lips pout, teasing him for more. I did want more. I wanted all of him. Forget the fight, forget what happened, forget everything. It was now. In this moment, he was what I wanted. I wasn't sure if it was because my heart pined for him or if the feeling between my legs drew me closer, but even still, I pressed myself against his hard and cool body. He wasn't resisting, he was just standing there.

"I don't want you to do anything you might regret" he said, this time labored. He wanted this too and it was that evident to me. If only I could see into him, see his soul and how he really felt.

"Why would I regret this?" I asked, running my hand up his chest and across his shoulders.

"Because" he grabbed my hand and pulled it off of him before he backed away again. This time I didn't move, letting him finish his thought before I moved again. "You've made it very clear that you didn't want to be with anyone now. That this was not what you wanted."

"I was wrong. I was so very wrong though Silas. I do want someone. I want you. I need you. I just couldn't realize it until now." I pleaded with him, hoping that he would just swoop me up in his arms and take me there in the bar. No one was around. Ruben was preoccupied with Portia and knowing them both, they might be awhile. That only left Ginger, who was too drunk to lift her head anyways. Everyone else had left. Might as well close to bar. Which is exactly what I did. I walked past Silas, to the door and locked it. Turning the lights on dim, I turned back towards him. My heart was racing. I wanted this. I was sure of it.

"Anabelle, are you even thinking clearly? You told me countless times after that night at Portia's that you wanted nothing to do with either myself or Julius. What changed now?" He asked, backing up. As if I, the human, the fairy, the halfling who saw visions intimidated the Vampyre.

Suddenly my temper flared. Could he just not get it? Was I being that coded that he couldn't follow me? "Seriously! I throw myself at you and you want to sit here and _talk_ about it? Seriously?"

Silas flinched, as if I had changed into a wicked beast like my Aunt. "No, that's not what I'm trying to do."

"Then what is it? Am I suddenly not good enough for you?" My anger spiking. I was angry. Overly angry. I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to hit something, anything, anyone. I was fueled with rage. So much rage that I could literally see red.

"No, I never..."

"Then what?" I interrupted him, this time with more anger in my voice, yelling at him. Why was I so mad? I knew he was only trying to be clear about the boundaries that I created.

"What has you so angry?" He asked, walking closer to me.

Yes, that's what I wanted. I wanted him closer. I wanted to feel his skin, his touch, his lips on mine. And as soon as he touched me, my anger spiked to levels that I had never even been before. I had never been so mad in my life. As much as I wanted him near, I wanted him away. So as he got closer, I quickened pace and smacked him, hard in the face. The shock that I sent him through coursed all over. His expression changing from confusion to outright startled.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Still, shaking from the fact that I had actually hit him, I did it again. This time harder. Maybe he couldn't feel pain, so I pressed on, harder. I smacked him over and over again. He never once raised a hand and never backed away. He took it like a man should.

"Stop!" He yelled trying to grab my hands as I continued to hit him. This time, drawing blood from his mouth. My anger still coursed through me in huge waves. I couldn't understand why I was so angry.

"Stop!" He yelled again. This time, caught the attention of Portia, who was out of the back room in a matter of milliseconds. She saw the interaction between us and suddenly, my anger shifted from Silas, to Portia.

"You!" I yelled and pointed. "You relish this...this...curse and yet you act like you even care!"

"Ani..." Portia's face twisted with pain.

"You live in your lavish homes, you go on fancy vacations, sleep with whomever you want and take what you want and you do nothing for anyone but yourself." I spat at her. Literally spitting on her my anger was so ferocious.

"What's wrong with her? What did you do?" Portia looked to Silas.

"Don't you look away from me!" I yelled again and grabbed her hair, pulling hard so she was bent back towards me.

That is when Silas finally intervened. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from Portia who was holding her hair with a shocked expression on her face. I held a clump of dark auburn hair in my hand and it shook as I screamed to get away. Ruben had walked out of the back, neck free of red hand prints of where he was choked, only to be replaced with teeth marks where Portia had fed from him. He was zipping up his pants and his shirt was wide open, exposing the curly hair on his chest.

"What's going on?" He asked as he walked towards Portia.

"She's gone mad. I'm not sure what her problem is" she answered, still in shock over what happened.

"It's the bond" Silas said as he pushed me down on a chair. "Ruben, get something to tie her up with. We need her stable so she won't come attacking us again."

I screamed and thrashed, trying to get free. "No!" I yelled. Doing anything I could to get away from them I resorted to biting when Silas put his arm close to my face. I even drew blood. Seeing the crimson juice flowing from his arm, I started to suck on it. His blood would give me strength and I could fight them all, fight to be free. Fight to run to Julius who would protect me. Julius. Why was I thinking of him? Why would I think that Julius would come to save me.

"Ani! Calm down. This isn't your fury. It's his." Silas pulled his arm away from me and steadied my arms on the chair, looking me in the face. "Look at me!"

I huffed and breathed heavily as I stared at him. My fury growing and growing. Just the sight of him made me want to throw up I was so mad.

"This isn't you. You need to snap out of it" he shook me.

That is when Portia pushed him aside and smacked me across the face. Her cool hand meeting contact with my cheek and it burned. Might have even broken a few bones in my face that would soon heal from the fresh blood that I just took from Silas. Either way, it still hurt like hell. That was enough to snap me out of it. The anger subsided and I felt calmer than before. The anger was still there, but it was dull, as if in the back of my mind it still coursed.

"What happened?" I asked calmly.

"You were acting like a freaking lunatic! What the hell has gotten into you?" Portia yelled at me. This time it was her turn to be angry and I couldn't blame her.

"I don't know. I...I..." I started to cry and then looked at Silas as he phone started to ring.

"I'll need to take this" he said as he walked outside. I could hear the heated conversation from the person on the other side of the line as he walked out of the door.

"Julius" I concluded.

"Yeah, no kidding. Damn, if this is what having a bond is like, I'll have to be more careful about Ruben and I's exchanges." Portia concluded.

"It was his anger wasn't it? He felt how I was feeling being with Silas and he got angry" I put the pieces together. It all made sense. That had to be who Silas was on the phone with now. It had to be Julius reaming him out touching me, as if he had a right too.

That is when Ruben came into the room again, holding a giant chain. "All I have is this."

"No use now, the bitch snapped out of it" Portia said as she kept her eye on me. "Right? Have you snapped out of it, or should we chain you up just in case?"

"No, I'm fine. I swear" I pleaded. I really didn't want to be tied up and more urgently, I didn't want to be tied to Julius. I didn't want him to have access to my feelings and be affected by his. This just brought me back down to my depression that I was in. What was I doing here? What was I trying to achieve by trying to seduce Silas. This was just the reason why I had told him to stay away. I knew how my heart felt, but until I can figure out how to stop feeling this way, I needed to stay away. Away from everyone. "I need a drink."

"What would you like?" Ruben asked as he went behind the bar.

"Scotch, straight" I told him as he poured me a glass. I got up and walked to the bar, picked up the glass with the copper liquor and downed it in seconds. My mouth felt on fire as well as my insides as the scotch burned within me, numbing me.

"More" I requested, and again Ruben poured another glass for me to throw back.

It was the door slamming as Silas walked back into the bar that drew my attention away from the drinks that I needed then and there. His face was grim and he was angry. The scotch had affected me quickly as it wasn't a normal tolerance I had, so I stumbled towards him.

"I. Am. So. Sorry." I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his body. He stood there stiffly as if not affected by my touch.

"Please, say something. Anything." I pleaded again, putting my hands to his face and making him look at me. "Please!"

He looked away and left me there, standing with empty hands. "We can not do this. Not until this bond of yours has been broken" he muttered, barely audible.

"Silas. Please." I begged. Portia and Ruben stood there, looking on as if they were watching a sad love story that didn't turn out right. Portia had sad eyes as she looked upon me.

"No! I can't do this!" Silas screamed and raised his hands up in the air. "I can't do this!"

"Silas, Please, let me explain." I begged, coming near him. Feeling like such a broken woman, trying to convince the man she loved to come back to her. The kind of woman I never wanted to be, but here found myself in that predicament.

Silas walked over to me, placed his hands on my face, "I care about you too much. I just can't be with you when you are bonded to my cousin. I just can't, but I promise you, I promise that I will find a way to break the bond without you bonding to another. I promise you this".

And just like that, he kissed me one last time and swiftly left and I was left in the middle of a dim lit bar, alone, on my knees and crying.


	6. Chapter 6 Silas

No words could convey how happy, yet how sad I was the moment I left that bar. If it wasn't for the damn bond with Julius, Anabelle would be mine. She even said so. My heart ached each time I had to back away from her touch, as much as I wanted to just hold her and tell her that it was alright and that I could make things better. Only I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. That is what made me even more mad than her hitting me in the face, repeatedly. That threw me through a loop. It was like a light switch. At first she was trying to push me away, then she was hot for me and then she was angry and pushing me away again. I didn't get it at the time it was happening, but now I did after Julius had called me. He was angry and he made it known that Ani was his and that I knew that already. That she had been his for years now and I was just getting in the way. Maybe I was, but I wasn't about to give up. He may have staked claim on her when she was young, but she was a woman now and could make her own decisions, despite what had happened a few months ago. Despite the growing tension between her and the Fairy that frequented her house often. I wouldn't let either of them get in the way.

I knew the words I spoke to her when I left only made it worse. Only made her sob and cry on the floor of that bar with Portia and Ruben looking on. I nodded to Portia on my exit and she nodded back in response. I left as swiftly as I could and was home in a matter of minutes. I wanted as far as I could be from Anabelle. It was the only way I was going to get my feelings into check without going crazy myself. Maybe I should go hunting to ease my troubles? Surely there was plenty of animals in the woods this time of night, even though it was still early in the evening. Once the fight broke out in the bar, many patrons left. Many were scared that Portia and I would have attacked them as well, or would have been attacked by the men and women that dominated the bar.

I put all of those thoughts aside as I entered the woods by my house. I noticed that the light was on but I didn't bother to come close enough to see who was there. I didn't care. It was probably Julius, rummaging through my things, thinking that if he destroyed something precious to me that I would feel the same as I was doing to him. Little did he know. Granted I had artifacts that many archaeologists would have loved to get their hands on, but nothing mattered to me more than Anabelle. Unless he hurt her, there was nothing that he could break or destroy that would hurt me as bad as that.

I took a few calming breaths out in the cool air. It was a balmy forty degrees outside this time of night and I could just about see my breath that I blew out. As if I needed to breath, but it was a function that of habit than anything else. Breathing felt natural, and so did running. I felt that for tonight I would be a large mountain cat. Maybe a Panther would suit me tonight. It's dark, black, velvet coat and the dark eyes would camouflage me tonight. I envisioned my creature of choice as I shifted into shape. The large paws of the mighty cat that would be unusual to see in these parts pounded on the ground as I took flight.

Running, harder and harder through the woods. I kept going until I was miles from home. Closer to Anabelles. I noticed the light was on in the kitchen which faced this part of the woods. Tristian, that stupid fairy was in there, doing something. I couldn't see that far in such great detail. What was he doing there so late at night? Surely he didn't live there with her. I growled in response and jealously that was eating me alive. I needed to kill something. I had hoped the fairy would come out, and I could have fair game of him if he only played fair and wouldn't "pop" out of existence. I would have my vengeance on day.

A smell, rancid and malodorous smell consumed my broad nose. My ears perked up, listening for any sound of moment. Nothing. The noxious smell would keep everything away, and it was close. With my nose to the ground, searching, I came upon a mound. It was freshly disturbed with the smells of many animals around it. Paw prints that looked bigger than a panther's and claws as large as bear were scattered throughout the ground. Wolf. That was the smell. Large wolves. And not just any normal wolf pack, but a Werewolf pack. This was unusual. Normally they traveled alone, not in packs together. Though, Wolves were pack animals, a Werewolf was not. This was extremely worrisome.

My nose nudged the mound and it moved slightly. There was something under the brush and with myself being so low to the ground as a Panther, I shifted into my man form to get a full view of the lump. I stood there in the woods, naked, looking at a body. That was clear enough. All I smelled as a panther was the decomposing smell of meat and flesh. There was no way to discern what it was, if it was human or animal. As a man, I knew right away. The smell was harrowing. I even covered my own nose at the smell of it. What could cause this so early on? There was not a body out here the other night when we found the other. This was a fresh corpse and yet it smelled like the beast had defecated on it after they ate it. Deplorable.

I turned the body over to see it was another woman. This one was profoundly dark, chocolate skinned. One that would make it hard to see in the dark. All the more challenging. This woman I recognized. She also worked in the bar that Ruben's. She was a new bartender. I had spoken to her a few times I had gone in hoping to get to talk to Ani. She was a very nice girl. She had just moved her from Britain, her accent was very strong. She was lean and tall and you could see from her feet and hands that she rarely worked with either of them. Now her body was strewn all over the woods. She was missing an arm and chunks out of her waist. Her legs were gnawed down to the bones and her face was twisted in agony. The poor child. A Vampyre is at least more merciful in killing than those beasts.

Shaking my head, I spoke aloud, "What am I to do about this?"

I couldn't tell Anabelle. She would want to know why I was nearby, though I could explain that I was hunting, but she would know that I was stalking by. Then she would want to go with me to see the horrid face of her former co worker, and I couldn't allow that. Portia had already told me of the dreams she had currently. They were horrendous. Portia would describe to me the screams in the middle of the night, the night sweats, the sudden bursts of and fits of crying. Anabelle was living in a nightmare. I couldn't involve her any more.

So I did what I didn't think I'd ever do. At least, not tonight anyways. I called Julius. He wasn't my first choice, but he was my only choice. I could have called Haggai, but he was working at the club as always and if Haggai knew, then Julius knew. I'm sure they all knew about what happened by now between the two of us, possibly even taking sides on the matter. I didn't care. I hadn't been to the club since it all happened and I had no interest in going back again.

"Cousin, so soon." Julius answered, "Calling to apologize?"

"No apology is warranted. I need your assistance." I stated.

"No apology warranted? Is that so? And if you are not here to apologize for trying to take Ani from under me, you now as for my help? Why should I?" He said.

"Because, it involves Ani and I'm sure you would want to be of help to her, correct?"

"Where?" He said hurriedly.

"Meet me at the house. We will go together." I finished and hung up the phone. I knew in a matter of just a few minutes that Julius would be at the cabin. Especially when it concerned Anabelle, he would be rushing over.

I was surprised that I had to wait about twenty minutes for him to arrive. He came by car. His flashy new prototype Lexus LFA that he just purchased roared as it came to a stop. In the past few months I decided it might be a good idea to cut a path, mostly for cars to come up to the cabin. It just wasn't feasible to not have one anymore. Everyone drove a car now a days, except for me. There were other ways to get around. But the drive was for Julius and Portia mostly who frequently came over. Portia had insisted that it be paved, but I told her that I would leave it rough, just on the off chance that it would have to be covered up.

The flat black car stopped and Julius stepped out. It was amazing how small the Lexus seemed compared to his size. He was huge compared to the car. Clearly, he had it fitted for him as Julius spans over six and a half foot tall. He is much taller than I, but yet again, his mother and father were large people in our time.

"So, what is this that concerns Anabelle?" Julius asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned on the car, not coming any further into the house.

I turned to go into the house, hoping that he would follow, but he didn't. I turned my head around to see him eyeing me in a calculating way, wanting to know then and there what it was that brought him here. "Come inside, we will discuss there. You do not know who lerks in these woods."

Julius rolled his eyes and assended up the steps to the door and into the warm and inviting cabin. He slammed the door behind him as he stood at the threshold and refused to go any further. "Tell me what it is that you have brought me here for."

"There is something killing humans in the woods."

"And I should be concerned why? I kill humans in the woods and I assure you that if it was me I would admit it." Julius rolled his eyes again, bored with the conversation.

"Werewolves are in the woods, killing humans. They are leaving the bodies out to be found."

This pipped Julius's interest in the subject, "Werewolves? As in multiple? Where have the bodies been found?"

"Portia and I found one last night, a few hundred yards away from the pasture by Anabelle's barn last night while we were hunting. I found another tonight, closer and fresh."

"By Anabelle's? So you think that there are more wolves trying to attack her like last time?" Julius asked.

"Yes, and I don't think they are lone wolves either. This fresh body, looks like it was attacked by a pack of wolves, not just one and then another later. This was group work." I said, worriedly. And I was worried. Worried for Anabelle. The bodies were getting closer to the house where she lived. What if they were doing it on purpose? And what would happen if Anabelle was outside when they were grouped together nearby?

"Take me to this body." Julius insisted.

"Come, I will show you." I led him out of the house and off into the woods. It was a few miles from my cabin to Anabelle's farm. We had ran the whole way, only taking a few minutes to get there. I used my senses to get back to the same spot where the body lie. Only when I got there, the body was gone.

"It was here. Right in this spot." The blood still soaked the ground and chunks of rotting flesh were still littered throughout the area.

"It is obvious that there was something here and not long ago." Julius knelt on the ground and swept the blood onto his finger and licked it. "The blood is cold, but fresh. Female, correct?"

"Yes, a dark skinned woman, she worked at the bar with Anabelle. So did the other." I informed him.

"The other body that you found, where did it lie?" Julius asked.

I showed him, just a few hundred yards back is where the police tape was and where the body had been found.

"The tracks are the same, multiple wolves attacked this one as well. They smell similar so it had to have been the same pack." Julius stated as he sniffed again, this time in a different direction, away from the pasture and where the bodies were founds. "This way."

"What about the body?" I asked, not wanting to leave. Wanting to be sure the Anabelle was safe since the body that was here just a few moments ago, was now gone. Which meant, someone was still out here and close by.

"The body is gone, but I have a scent. Come!" Julius commanded and I followed him diligently.

Walking through the woods, we kept our ears and eyes sharp on anything moving. The scent from the trail was growing strong. Stronger than before from around the bodies. We must be getting close to where they all gathered. It was a few miles up in the woods that we came upon a clearing. And in that clearing was a van. A dark, black van that was lifted and raised on large tires. The windows were blacked out and the engine still ran. "Someones still here." I whispered to Julius just as we were attacked.


	7. Chapter 7 Portia

Poor, poor Ani. I felt for her. I really did. The girl had been through a lot lately. She really needed a vacation. I'm sure I could have talked Ruben into giving her one. She needed to get away from all this. From Tristian, from Julius and lastly, and as much as I hated to admit it, from Silas as well. Maybe if she left and was on her own, away from everyone, then maybe the nightmares would stop. Maybe she would stop beating herself up about it all and come to terms that she couldn't fix everything.

It was the bond with Julius that drove her mad most nights. She felt every time he was having pleasure with someone else. Ani would feel hot and seductive. It was several times now that I have walked in as she tried to practically rip Tristian's clothes off. I knew something was wrong. And then the other day, I saw them on the floor, practically about to hump on the kitchen floor. I wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Now, the worst of it, was feeling Julius's anger. He could feel what she was feeling, when she was feeling it and he knew how to manipulate her. He would get angry, one, because I knew he cared about her a deal, so her being or feeling something for someone else put him on edge, and two, because he was spiteful. He purposely got angry so Ani would explode like she did. And the only way to snap her out of it at all was to give her a good smacking herself.

I regret hitting her so hard. Her face started to bruise up immediately as she cried on the floor after Silas left the bar. It was a sad departing between them. He nodded to me his farewell, which I understood. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes at all. To feel so drawn to someone you couldn't have or didn't know how to help. I wouldn't be able to do it. And I couldn't sit around watch it happen to my dearest friend either. So I went to her and put my arms around her sobbing shoulders as she turned into my chest and cried on my shoulder even harder. I could smell her agony as it fell from her eyes and I could taste the scotch she just drank.

"Portia, what's wrong with me?" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face frantically.

"Oh, hun. It's not you." I choked out myself, nearly bringing myself to tears as well. The smell of her blood excited my nerves, but I had to push them aside. Ani needed me. I couldn't get wrapped up in the fact that blood cells had been broken along her cheek bone and were swelling up on her face. I touched it lightly, hoping, just hoping that maybe this once she would let me have a taste. I should have been full up on blood after tonight. I had plenty of Ruben's, even after I healed him. He seemed to enjoy it immensely, as if it didn't show in his pants that he enjoyed it, but I was still thirsty, maybe blood thirsty to rip those bikers to shreds.

"Hey, uh, I'll go ahead and close up early. Why don't you take her outside for some fresh air, or back into my office." Ruben interrupted as he smiled at me and looked sad upon Ani before he tapped Ginger on the shoulder to wake her up. "Time to go home Ging. Bar's closing."

"Wha-a-t? I need more drink doh." the red haired woman swayed on her feet. She was a complete mess as her red hair stuck to her face from where she had been laying. The freckles were almost nonexistent to the flush in her face.

"No, it's time to go, do you need me to call someone to pick you up?" Ruben asked, holding a hand at her back to steady her.

"No...I can walk myself." the drunk woman replied as she pushed Ruben away and stumbled past us on the floor. She looked bug eyed at us before she stuttered again, "Wha-a-t's wro-o-ng witch you?

"Her boyfriend just called it quits. She's fine though. Have a good night, Ginger" I answered as Ani cried even harder on my shoulder and I rocked her back and forth. At this point, I would love to have drank this drunk and gotten a buzz myself. I wish she would just leave, before I made her gone. I had my fill of drunks in the bar tonight. Once with the bikers and now I felt like taking vengeance on the drunk woman.

Once the way-too-drunk-to-even-think-of-walking-anywhere woman left the bar, or should I say, marinated meat, Ruben locked up the doors and posted a sign that read, "Closing Early Due to Family Emergency". I nodded my head in gratitude and tried to pick up Ani from the bar floor. She didn't want to budge, but with my new found strength, I was able to get her up and over my shoulder in a fireman's carry and took her into Ruben's office. I sat her down on the little black leather love seat that dominated the back wall of the office and went to the bathroom to grab a wet towel to wash her face with. She just curled up on the love seat with her face to the back and away from me and everyone. Her hands covered her face as her back heaved from her sobbing.

"Come, turn this way." I told her as I gently reached out and toughed her shoulder and she slowly turned to look at me.

"I hate her Portia" she said quietly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Morrigan. It is all her fault" she cried, only this time her voice held malice.

I rubbed her back, "I know hun, I know."

Ani turned around quickly and looked up at me, "No, you don't know. While you've been out and about in your new form, enjoying every second of it, I've been living in hell! Do you know what I've been going through?"

Again with the anger. I wish Julius would just settle down, "Look, I know this isn't your real feelings, this is Julius's feelings through you."

"No, Portia! It's not! This is me! I'm mad! I'm mad at everything! I'm mad at the fact that I've been played and now I feel like I've been left with nothing." Ani cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'm mad because if it wasn't for her, I would still be with Silas. I wouldn't be in this mess with Julius and Tristian. I wouldn't have to worry about feeling someone else's lust or rage. I could just be myself!"

I pulled her into a hug again and I rubbed her back, "I'm so sorry, Ani. I never wanted this to happen either."

"I don't see you wallowing in grief though. You're out there, hunting and attacking like all the other creatures out there. Your business is booming now because of your new found strength and powers. You're not trapped like I am! You can't imagine the nightmares that haunt me at night."

I had to admit that she was correct. I had been living like I was untouchable now. My new found relationship with Ruben, as much as I would have chewed my own arm off if I had to be next to him before, now we were closer because of what happened. I had this great relationship with Ruben and it was like I was rubbing it in Ani's face after what she went through. She had a wonderful guy, Silas, that adored her, only to be ripped away from him by her Aunt, who seduced her and Julius into bonding together, trapping them both in an emotional roller coaster. Now, Tristian's in the picture and he seems to be trying to swoon Ani as well, though playing the careful part of "Protector", which I didn't buy at all. He was a trickster and I was sure of it. He was playing on another team and I was sure of it. I read up on Fairies. I read about the Danu. I knew what they were like, at least from a mortals point of view. They weren't nice and they weren't gracious like Tristian was being. And considering that Morrigan, the goddess that had possessed Ani's Aunt Morrigan, coincidentally similarly named, was also a Danu.

"You know, you're right, Ani." I admited, "You're right about everything. It's not fair and I haven't been fair to you either. I've tried to shield you, but it seems that I've only added to the problem by flaunting my success and personal life. I'm sorry."

She shook her head,"It's not your fault, Portia. It's I that should be sorry." Ani wiped away a fresh tear that ran down her rosy cheeks.

I could see now why Julius and Silas were so attracted to her. She was a beautiful girl. I had always known that, but with my new eyes, I could see why. She was delicate and divine. Graceful in her moments and splendidly statuesque in her features. Her hair was like spun gold that hung in thick, heavy curls. Her lips were enticing with their rosy pink color and her eyes were the beautiful turquoise blue of the Caribbean ocean. She was a goddess among men. She smelled like fresh roses cut and I found my mouth watering just being near her. Now I knew what drew them to her.

I swallowed, trying to regain my composure, "Hun, you don't have to be sorry at all." I touched her face gentle with my hand and slowly leaned in to kiss her cheek. "All will be ok. I promise."

Ani just looked up at me and nodded. "I think I should go home. I don't think I could finish my shift here."

"No worries, Ruben's already closed the bar" I soothed her again, running my hand down from her head to her shoulders. She was my best friend, so there was never anything sexual between us, but I found myself unable to not touch her.

"Closed? Oh well, not as if anyone was going to come in tonight after that bar fight anyways." She muttered as she tried to get to her feet.

I stood up with her and took her arm in mine, keeping her steady as she was still a bit wobbly on her feet from the amount of drinks she had. She normally did not drink very much as it pulled her shields down on her visions. She noticed that right away when Ruben grabbed a hold of her. She muttered in his ear, "I love you too, Rubey."

I just laughed. Now, she was far from crying, far from angry, and now she was just drunk. A drunk who had visions and obviously didn't have control of her emotions. A great mix. Ruben set her up on the bar, once again and started shoveling drinks into her. Maybe if she was drunk it would dull the bond enough to where she might not be affected by it as much. One could only hope, but then I would be turning my best friend into the likes of people like Ginger who couldn't live without be trashed up on some sort of liquor. It was just one disaster after another.

Then, as if out of no where, I felt sick. Sick to my stomach. A feeling I didn't think I would have being a Vampyre. This kind of feeling made me want to throw up. I doubled over and held a hand to my stomach and fell on my knees to the floor, coughing. Ruben shouted for me, "Portia? What's wrong?"

"Somethings not right." I answered. The only person I had a connection to was Silas, because he was, as folklore would state, my maker. I was bonded to him, but not in a way like Ani and Julius were. We were bonded to know when one needed the other. If one of us were in trouble, the other would know where to find us. This was a sickening feeling. Something was off, and it scared me to think it was Silas. That's when I heard it, or saw it. Just like Ani always described all her visions, it was as if my vision went black and all I saw was Silas, standing in a clearing calling my name.

That is when Ani doubled over. Her screaming was loud and ear piercing. She fell to the floor, her back arching and hands thrashing. It was as if she was being attacked. As if she was fighting something off of her. She scratched at her shoulders as if something was on her, but nothing was there. Julius. It had to be Julius she was feeling. His pain and struggle. It had to be that Silas and Julius were in trouble and it seemed that neither Ani nor I were going to be much help.

"Ruben, hurry. Get my car. Here's my keys, we need to go. Now!" I yelled as I threw him the keys from my pocket and he darted out of the door. I picked myself up, trying to wash the sickning feeling away so I could grab the still screaming and crying Ani off the floor and out into the car. We needed to find Silas and Julius, and quick.


	8. Chapter 8 Silas

They came out of no where. I wasn't sure where in the woods they were hiding, but they were good at it. I knew the smell of the animals was getting stronger, but I didn't pay any attention to it, nor did Julius. He continued, headstrong into the woods, eager to find out what had left the bodies of the young women in the woods by Ani's house, and why pick that location. He was just as concerned as I was for her.

We seemed to have reached a mutual ground at that point as we stood back to back, our teeth bared, staring at the large red eyes of the beasts before us. There were several of them, though not as many as we had expected to find, or the amounts that were about around the bodies. Those counted into the dozens. Now, we were circled by about six of them. Large and ugly creatures with thick pats of fur that stuck out all around them. They all circled us. A dark colored wolf snapped his mouth at us several times, especially in my direction. This had to be the man in the bar that I restrained. Another wolf, a grayish mix with a hint of brown at the tips of his fur growled angrily at us, but was snapped at by the large black wolf that seemed to be the pack leader. He circled in close as Julius hissed at him like a cat trying to scare away a dog.

"Come on you dirty mutt!" Julius yelled and raised his hands in the air.

The dark black wolf growled again, then looked at me with disgust in his eyes. Yes, that had to be the same man that I threw off of Ruben. Seems someone was vengeful. But the mutt comment didn't hold lightly for the grayish brown wolf who charged Julius. The dark one tried to reign him in, but soon, Julius and the brown wolf were rolling on the ground. And soon enough, I was attacked as well. The dark one howled and a great white wolf ascended on me. I grabbed the snout of the white wolf and crushed it with my hands, leaving the lean beast whimpering as I threw it over my shoulder.

Another one charged as the black one looked on. As if trying to wear me down before he would attack. Julius was being attacked on both sides as he crushed the brown wolf's rib cage and it went limping to the side before collapsing and shifting back into the large, ball headed man that I saw in the bar. He was naked and turning on both sides, screaming in pain. Julius stormed over after he got free of another wolf and picked up the man that lie on the ground that charged him as he snarled and sunk his teeth into the man's shoulder before ripping the veins and flesh from his body. In a triumphant roar Julius turned to beat about the second to last beast that I had tried to sneak up on me as I played ring around the rosy with the black wolf. Julius showed no mercy when he pulled the long and bristle tail back as the wolf wined and he snapped it neck. That is when the black wolf charged, jumping over me and landing on top of Julius. The black wolf snapped at him as Julius struggled on his back trying to get a leading position, as the wolf made it's mark and chomped down on Julius's shoulder.

I yelled and charged towards my cousin as Julius screamed in agony. The bite of a werewolf was deadly to a Vampyre, which is why fighting them was all the more dangerous. We had tried for centuries to wipe them out, but with no avail. In our time of ruling, Julius would lead the Vampyre armies into battles against, what we called at the time, Loup-Garou. We had adopted the French name when the wolves started to appear in Paris back in 1194. Granted they had been around for centuries before then, right about the time that the witch came to Julius and I that fateful night we were turned into this and became the ones that stalked the night. She had told us that the Wolves were thought to have been created as a balance against her, which is why she made us. She said a single bite from a wolf could mortalize a Vampyre in just a matter of days, then the Vampyre could be susceptible to death and disease. So now seeing the bite marks on Julius as he continued to struggle under the breath of the massive black wolf, I worried for my dear cousin who had done nothing but protect me for centuries.

So I did what instinct told me. I reached out and sought out my child, Portia. She was the closest and she was swift. She had shown quite good promise in the past few months I had turned her. I was glad that I was able to keep her for Ani, for I'm sure no one would ever be able to break through to her otherwise if she had lost her friend, especially since Julius was the one that took her mortal life initially. So I called out to her and pulled her essence to me, drawing her to where we were, so we could get aid. And that's when I attacked. Once my message was sent, I jumped on the mighty beasts back and threw him off of Julius as I squatted in front of my cousin's now seemingly lifeless body and hissed at the creature. Like a mother protecting her young, I was protecting my family.

The wolf shook off the leaves that matted his fur and howled again before taking off into the woods, leaving the rest of the marred bodies of his pack members, who were no longer wolves, but people scattered in the clearing, naked and bloody. I checked all the bodies before I tended to Julius, who was coughing up blood from his wounds to his neck and shoulder. All of the bodies were dead. I picked them up and threw them into a pile in the middle of the clearing. Going to the van to anything to start a fire with, I was just lucky enough that they had a canister of gas which I dumped all over the bodies and promptly lighted them on fire with my lighter. I rushed over to Julius then and cradled his head in my arms.

"Cousin? Can you hear me?" I asked, running my hands over his face, his chest, putting my ear to his mouth to see if he might be breathing at all. As if he needed it.

"Silas..." he answered weakly.

"Jules, I have help coming. Please, hold on." I shook him as I bit into my own wrist and forced it to his mouth.

He coughed and spit it out as it touched his lips. He tried to push my arm away, but his strength was weakening. I needed to do something. I had to. The only other person that was able to outlive a pack of wolves, was Ilona. I would need to call her. She would be able to help me. We had been friends for centuries, even if her husband didn't agree with how I lived, she would come to help. She had always been fond of Julius. He was the ladies man after all. So I sat Julius back on the ground softly, and pulled my blackberry out of my pocket and dialed her number.

"Ilona?" I asked as she picked up the phone. "Yes, it's I, Silas."

"Silas? What I owe the pleasure of call?" her thick eastern European accent floated from the speaker of the phone.

"I need your help. It's Julius. He's been attacked by Wolves." I stammered and practically about to start crying.

"I come. I will be at your house in one hour. Give him blood. I shall be there soon" she said rushed and hung the phone up. Ilona was in Washington, D.C., so she should be here fairly quickly, though we were at least a two or more hour drive south, if she drove at all.

So I did as I was told and picked up Julius, I put him in the front seat of the van. His head was leaning on the window as I jumped into the driver seat. I wouldn't have been able to carry Julius to the house with him bleeding as much as he was. And his scent was changing. His scent was almost too much for me, which is why it was better that he wasn't immediately close to me.

With the keys in the ignition and ready to go, I jammed the gear into drive and drove off, leaving plenty of evidence that someone else was here on the ground. I floored the gas as I winded down the dirt and pebble road that lead out to the highway, where then I would be close to the cabin. This van should have no problem getting up my driveway. Maybe I should invest in a four wheel drive vehicle. Maybe a Jeep like Anabelle had. No, too small. A Land Rover would be nice. Or maybe I could get a little all wheel drive sports car. My old Mercedes was the only car that I had, and it mostly stayed at Julius's, since technically, it belonged to him. Granted, I was the one who raced the car in the 1930's, but Julius was the one to insist on keeping it once I had passed my car fancy.

I got to the cabin in a matter of minutes. It would have only taken seconds if I was to run with him, but the smell of his blood was starting to smell abhorrent. It was detestable and it was excruciating to be around. He's whole scent had changed. I had to hold my breath to keep from breathing him and the sight of the blood excited me. By the time I sat him down on the leather couch in front of the fire I had to go to the kitchen to get a bag of blood that I normally kept. The heinous smell of his blood mixed with my desire was not a good combination. I needed him to feed to get better and I needed to feed myself otherwise risk attacking him myself.

I hadn't had time to even drink my fill when Portia stormed in the door, a writhing Ani on her shoulder and Ruben following. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"On the couch, he is not well." I said as Portia put Anabelle down on her two feet. She swung there as if she was drunk. I took a step closer and sniffed, she was drunk. "What's wrong with her?" I whispered.

"She's drunk, I thought it would numb the bond, but it just makes it more intense. What happened? Ani just looked like she was being attacked by something. Are you okay?" Portia asked in hurried questions, running her hands over my arms.

"I'm fine. It's Julius I'm concerned about." I looked towards the fire.

Anabelle had stumbled over to Julius and was knelt down on the floor in front of him, kissing his hands. Whispering to him, "Please be okay. Please be okay".

I wasn't sure if it was envy or sadness that made me jealous of the interaction between them. Either way, she looked at him adoringly and patted his hands, kissed his cheeks and brushed the red stained hair from his face. I had hoped it would be me that was attacked if she would comfort me like such. I turned to look back Portia who was eyeing me sympathetically.

"She loves you" she said.

I just looked away, focusing on the fire in the hearth, but finding my eye drawn to the tears the streamed down Ani's face. "She loves him."

Portia shook her head and her fingers touched my chin, "No, she loves you. She can't help that she's bonded to him. He has an effect on her, but not her heart."

"Blood! He needs blood!" Ani yelled trying to shake Julius who had drifted into a slumber. This was not good. If legend followed true, then he would be a mortal in a matter of a day. "Someone help me!"

I ran to her side and gave her to goblet that I was to drink from, "Here, see if he will drink this. He would not take mine earlier."

"You tried to give him your blood?" she asked bewildered.

"Of course, just because we don't agree, doesn't mean he's not family. He is my cousin, my best friend" I told her, staring into her eyes and seeing the little smile that crossed her lips.

"Then see if he will take mine, give me a knife" she demanded as she stuck out her arm.

"I have a better idea" as I took her left hand and held it palm up before biting down on the fleshy part of her thumb. She whimpered just slightly as I pulled a little, pulling in her sweet life force and a little drink from her blood stream. Once the blood was flowing enough, I let go and she put her hand down on Julius's mouth. Her other hand holding up his head.

"Drink. Please drink" she tried to instruct him, but he did not stir. "What's wrong? What am I doing wrong?"

"It is not you, Ani" I brushed back her hair, still the envy in me that burned green, wishing that it was I that lie there and her willing to do anything to save me.

That is when the door burst open. Without so much of a knock, she strode into the room and past Portia and Ruben. She came towards us with her mouth open in a hiss, her dark black as ebony hair whipped around her head and her gorgeous porcelain features settled. Portia was in front of us and between the woman in seconds, extending her arms out to protect us.

"Move, insolent, girl" the woman scowled though looked resplendent.

I touched Portia's arm, "It's ok. She's here to help."

I could see that it took a minute for Portia to recognize her and as if the world had shifted, Portia grabbed the woman's hands, "Lady Tempes, I beg your forgiveness. I did not recognize you."

"It is quite alright young one. Let me see the damage the wolves have left on poor Julius." Ilona pushed past and sat on the floor, inspecting Julius near the crying and hysterical Anabelle. Ilona looked over at Anabelle and gave her one glance over, licking her lips.

"Can you help him?" she asked Ilona innocently.

Ilona tilted her head to the side and sniffed, then looked at me, "Who is this child?"

"That is Anabelle. She's my...she's bonded to Julius" I corrected quickly.

"Yes, yes, I see that. But why is she here?" Ilona asked, standing up to question me.

"She's here because I brought her here. She is bonded tightly with Julius. As she was in pain, he was in pain. And she in love with Silas, my lady" Portia clarified.

Ilona looked from Anabelle to me, to Anabelle and then to Julius. "This girl, who is otherness, is bonded to your cousin, yet is in love with you?" she laughed. "You do roam in odd circles my dear friend. Should you come back to Court, you might create such a stir fratinizing with things such as she."

I nodded, "Yes, but I do not wish to mingle in politics any longer. I have reined for centuries, it was time to give up my seat."

Ilona touched my face, "Oh, dear Silas. If you knew what was coming our way, you would have never left, yet you live here with your children and family and are totally oblivious to what is going on in our world."

I had an odd expression on my face. I could see that enough through Ilona's dark black eyes as they reflected my expression. What was Vlad up to that would affect us all? Should I have not left the Court some five hundred some odd years ago? I put such thoughts out of my mind for now. We were here for Julius and he had to be saved some way. "Nevermind the politics, can you help him, Ilona?"

"Alas, I can not. He is too far gone now. The bites have penetrated his blood stream, causing shift already. By sunrise, he be mortal" Ilona explained without a care in the world as she waved her hand while talking. "He was lucky to still live after the attack from what I see."

I felt an overpowering feeling of grief wash over me. "Could I turn him again?"

Ilona frowned, "You can not. The wolf venom remains in veins. If you were to drink his blood and mingle with yours, you would surely have same fate and I can not allow for that to happen. To have one brother who was ruthless to begin with be changed back, but to have both of our Originals changed is unacceptable."

"So, he's, going to be...human?" Anabelle spoke up as she stood next to me, trying to take in the final blow of what Ilona was saying.

"Yes. A Werewolf bite can kill use easily as they are one of the few beings thats teeth can penetrate our skin, or if we managed to still live, we change. Our blood starts to change in scent, and our bodies begin to function again as they would if we never turned. It leaves us vulnerable. And unfortunately, no way of changing back. He will have callings to the wolves for as long as he remains human though. He can not shift as they do, but he will be able to feel them when they are close. However, if a wolf was to bite him again and he lives, he will be turned into a wolf." Ilona explained to Anabelle. "Do you still feel your bond with him?"

Anabelle looked down at herself and thought for a moment before answering. I put my arm around her and whispered that it was okay as I held her close. She looked up at me before returning her gaze to Ilona, "A little bit. It's very...weak. But I still feel him there."

"That may, or may not go away with time. When he has turned fully back to human, he can not fully bond to another anymore and any bonds he made, would be broken. But you, you are not wholly human. You smell like strawberries soaked in vodka. You have a strong otherness that I have not smelled in centuries." Ilona stepped forward, smelling the blood that flowed from Ani's palm. "Would you mind if I had a taste? It has been so long since I have been able to indulge in the taste of the Danu."

Anabelle pulled her hand back to her chest and shook her head, "No, you may not."

Ilona laughed and touched Ani's face gentle, "Maybe another time then." She then looked to me and pulled me away from Ani, leading me towards the door. "I am very sorry Silas about your Cousin, but there is nothing that I can possibly do. You are an Original, so if your blood won't help him, no one's will. You know you can always come back to Court if you need to. We have much to discuss." Her gaze lingering on Anabelle, "And that one, I would very much like to see more often."

"Thank you, and I will make a point to come back to Court soon" I agreed before she took off towards her car and off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9 Anabelle

I watched as everyone left one by one. First the woman that was called Ilona. I recognized her from the T.V. the day of the revelation. She was the one that Portia went crazy about calling her the "Bride of Dracula". She was just as beautiful and captivating as she was on the television. She had long ebony colored hair and ever dark eyes against snow white skin. She was thin, very thin and carried herself very well. Supposedly her husband was Vlad the Impaler. I assume that was a very abusive marriage. Seriously, who would want to marry a guy who enjoyed killing people by impaling them with large pointed poles. The thought of it made me sudder.

"Are you cold?" Silas asked as he came back to the couch where I was sitting with Julius's head on my lap.

Julius had been sleeping. He hadn't stirred at all, not even when I lifted his head to sit behind him on the couch, my legs crossed and his head in my lap. I watched at his chest went up and down as his breathing started to regulate. He really was turning human. "No, I'm fine".

"Can I get you anything?" Silas asked as he stood up from his chair which he had been staring at the floor in since Portia and Ruben departed as well.

"Water would be nice," I said as I moved the hair from Julius's face and sweat began to form on his brow.

Silas nodded and walked into the kitchen. I followed him with my eyes. He seemed so sad. I turned back to look at Julius who slept there like a normal person would. I touched the line of his jaw and followed it down to his chin. Slowly visions kept floating in and out of my mind. They weren't recent memories, but past ones. A young boy, hair white as snow and curly holding the hand of a younger boy, with dark hair and light colored eyes as they ran through the forest. They wore clothes made from animal skins and they were tied around their small little bodies to keep warm. Their boots were made of animal skin as well and wood. They giggled and danced in the breeze of the air. They chases each other and threw sticks and berries at one another, giggling the whole way. A voice in the background called and the boys came running through the forest to a small village set in a clearing.

"Ani?" Silas asked, pulling me from my vision. His face showed concern.

I blinked a few times before realizing I was back in the cabin with Silas and a sleeping Julius in my lap. He handed me the glass of water and sat back down on his high backed wing chair that faced the roaring fire. "You've been close since you were children" I muttered.

"Yes" was all he said in response, which was choked with emotion.

"He's older than you, isn't he?" I asked looking down at the sleeping giant in my lap.

"He is," Silas kept his eyes on the flame before looking back at me, "Why do you ask?"

"I saw it. Him, holding your hand as you ran out of your village and into the woods. How you laughed with each other and played. You loved him very much," I told him of the vision, seeing the tears that started to brim his eyes.

"I love him very much, yes. He's been my best friend for five centuries." Silas looked down at the glass he was holding. No doubt a double shot of b-l-o-o-d.

"Well, the good news is, is that he's not dead. He's alive!" I tried to sound optimistic. Thinking that if I at least pointed out that his friend and cousin wasn't actually gone, just different from what he had been for the past five thousand years that it would lift his spirits just a bit.

"Alive and human. The very thing that we hunt. The very thing he asked not to be apart of anymore" Silas said solemnly.

"Why? I mean," I paused, not sure how to ask what I wanted to know, "who was the one that turned you? Couldn't his maker help him?"

Silas laughed, and it wasn't a funny, ha, ha, laugh. It was a laugh that had malice and sadness in it. "No."

"Well, how else were you made the way you were?" I asked, curious to learn more about them. Was it some really old Vampyre like in Anne Rice novels that turned him? The thought excited me thinking of a woman seducing him and biting down on his neck turning him in the heat of desire.

Silas turned in his chair, faced me and smiled. "I am the Original."

"What does that mean?" I asked, an Original. What the heck? Original what?

"Meaning, I am the first ever, Vampyre. I guess you could say that I am Julius's maker. And yet, my blood did no help to him."

I was a little drawn back by the statement. The first ever Vampyre. That sounded ludicrus. Someone had to make him a Vampyre. He wasn't simply born that way. "And how did that happen?"

Silas swirled the cup of blood he had in is hand and took a long swig of the thick drink. "Maybe a story for another night."

"No. I want to know. Please. Tell me." I begged as I took a sip of my own drink and sat it on the coffee table in front. I shifted Julius's head as it was causing a cramp in my leg. I moved slightly to get comfortable until Silas moved swiftly over and lifted Julius's body into his arms.

"I'll take him to his room. He can rest there, and if you like, we can talk." Silas said as he carried Julius's body that looked so lifeless in his arms away into a room in the back of the cabin. He looked so funny carrying a man that was twice his size.

I took my water with me from the table and walked around the house. I'd never been here before. I ran my hand around the top of the leather sofa that had horns that curved around the corners. Animal heads were decorated on the walls, many I didn't recognize. They had to be extinct by now. The clads of leather bound books that dominated the book cases and the glass enclosurses that held precious artifacts. One that held my eye, a large,round, Amethyst stone set in what looked like diamonds that were clustered on the top with a gold chain.

"It was a gift from Cleopatra herself. She was very taken with me for trying to help her" Silas whispered and startled me as I stepped away from the glass.

"Wow. You knew Cleopatra? What did you help her with?" I looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. I didn't need to touch him and see visions to see his whole history. They were told right into his eyes.

"Do you know that texts suggest she was killed by an asp bite?" Silas stated. "Well, actually she wanted immortality. So I gave it to her. She had hoped to be a long ruler of Egypt, but when her son had taken the throne when they suspected her dead, she decided to end her life by meeting the sun. No one ever knew what really happened to her."

"Wow" I breathed and looked down at the marvelous necklace. "You got to see a lot of things in your life, didn't you?"

Silas smirked, "Yes, I've been around for a very, very long time." He started to walk away and he gazed upon the books on the shelves, "Julius could tell you much more. He prefered to be a solider in most of his days, killing on the battlefield. Meeting men face to face. That was his thrill. I was more the politician, which is why Julius was always my second. He head of my guard for almost five full centuries."

I walked over to him, his back was turned to me and I felt drawn. I wanted to be closer to him, especially with what just happened. Even if Julius was a human, that didn't sway me from wanting to be with Silas, no matter how long he's lived or what he is. I touched his shoulder and he turned to look at me. "How were you turned?"

Silas was silent for a few moments and then he let out a small smirk. "We were young men. I had a family, a wife, three children. Julius was the rebelious one who didn't want to settle down no matter how much Fader would press him to marry. See, back then, to marry, you had to spend money. You had to make ties with families. Marriage wasn't about love. I was just lucky enough to have both since my wife was from a very land rich family and we had known each other since we were younglings. Julius didn't want that. He wanted love and he made that known with just about every maiden in the village."

I looked at his face, and it had a far away look to it, sad even. "What was her name?"

"Olina" he barely whispered as he picked up a delicate piece of cloth and held it in his hands. "This is the cloth she made for our last child, Hedda. She died at birth. So did my wife."

"I'm so sorry" I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. He wasn't stiff, but he wouldn't move. "What happened to your other children?"

"Thor was my eldest. He was seven when his moder died. He looked much like the mighty god that many revered. Rolf was his younger brother. Mischeivious and had a wonderful sense of humor. Much like Julius. I had teased him endlessly how I swore that Julius had bed my wife and bore Rolf as his child since they looked so much alike." Silas laughed, thinking of the memories. I laughed at the story as well. "And there was Catrine. She was my little princess," and his face fell.

"What happened to them?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the end of the story. I was much more keen on staying in the happy memories.

"It was a few nights after my wife had passed, we had set her off to drift into the ocean two moons ago. I heard a voice while I slept. It was her. Olina. She called to me."

Silas walked over to the couch and sat down, propped his legs up on the table. I sat next to him and kept my hands in my lap, making sure not to disturb him any more and he continued.

"I left my hut and walked down to the river. There, standing in the moonlight she was just as I left her. Her cotton gown billowing in the wind and her hair, which had been braided and twisted on top of her head was fraying in the breeze. She reached out to me and I embraced her."

He stopped and took a sip of his drink and I was engrossed in the story. "It wasn't her was it?" I asked.

"No" Silas shook his head, "It wasn't Olina. I know that now, but I didn't know that then. She tricked me. She told me that she was my lost wife, that she wasn't dead, but had a new way to live."

"She was a Vampyre?" I asked trying to find the connection.

"No, she was Lilith. The decietful woman who was tempted by the snake. She was a cursed woman who was forced to roam the earth and never sleep. She fed on children and seduced men. I curse the day I met her." He said with such loathing.

"What happened?" I asked, shaking. I hated to think that someone he met would seduce him and then kill his children. What an awful way to live the end of your human life.

"I thought she was my wife. I took her back to my hut where I lay with her." Silas said matter-of-factly.

"But what about your children? Did they sleep in the same hut as you? Did she hurt them?" I asked, wanting to know so badly how the story ended. I was like a child eagerly waiting for their parent to finish the story.

Silas smiled at my eagerness, "Yes, they slept in the same hut, and the children were fine. It was I she bewitched." Silas turning on the couch, with his leg up on the cushins and I facing him, he placed his arm along the top, "You have to understand, back then, we had large huts, big enough for huge families. Everyone stayed with their family. So not only did my children sleep next to me, but so did my Fader and Moder, Julius, his Fader and Moder which were my Aunt and Uncle and my other siblings."

"Sounds crowded" I admitted as I tried to take another sip of water and realized the glass was empty.

"Do you want more?" Silas asked reaching out for my glass.

"Yes, please" I gave him the glass as he stood to go back into the kitchen. I heard a few clattering and the refridgerator door open. I got up and walked into the kitchen as Silas popped a plastic bag into the microwave. He turned and handed me the glass with my water in it. I walked around his kitchen island and jumped up on the counter as the microwaved beeped. "So, what happened when you took her to your bed? Did she bite you or something?"

Silas let out a great laugh as he drained the bag into his glass. "No, no. She didn't do anything of the sort. She simply gave me a drink. A drink I suppose was tainted with her blood. I don't know. All I do know is that from that night on, I had this craving for blood. Food and normal drink would make me sick and suddenly my own children seemed appetising."

Silas leaned on the other side of the counter and I had my hands pressed against the edge of the one I was sitting on, leaning closer as if I could hear him better if I leaned in closer. "Well, then, how did Julius become who he was then?"

"We were turned at different times. I was turned nearly five years before him. Before anyone knew. They thought I was just getting sick, I had gone pale and thin. Especially since I wouldn't anything. I would hunt at night and kill deer and rabbits. I hated myself. I wanted to leave. And one night, I packed my things. Julius was coming back from a great hunt in the woods when he spotted me. I nearly killed him."

I gasped. I couldn't help it. I knew that Julius was somehow made the way he was, but it still didn't stop the shock of what he was telling me. "Did you attack him?"

"Nearly." Silas then took a sip of his drink and savoring the taste before swallowing. "I was blinded with blood lust. I had survived for five years on what was I guess you could say a vegetarian diet. It wasn't sustaining enough. I wouldn't dare take animals from my people when they needed to eat, I would roam far out into the woods where they wouldn't hunt. However, Julius startled me that day. He wanted to know where I was going and what I was doing with my things bundled in my hands."

"But Julius was like you, he could walk in the sun, where Portia can't. So did the woman come back?" I asked.

"Yes, she did. I had eventually told Julius what I was. He was scared for me. I was like his little brother, we were very close. He swore he would run away with me. Since he had no family of his own, he was not tied down to anyone. I didn't want him to come. I was actually leaving to find Lilith, to see if she could change me back. Julius was the one that convinced me that I had been chosen to do great things with this new me. I was convinced to find Lilith and have her change me back or kill me. Julius persuaded me otherwise." Silas continued.

"So he went with you?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, he did. He came with me in search of Lilith" Silas smiled.

"I take it you found her?"

"Yes, we did, but it took us quiet some time to get to where she was. Where we lived is what is modern day Norway. I guess you could say we were Vikings, but the earliest of the settlements. We traveled all the way across Europe and found her in Judea. She was on a search for Eden, where she said she was banished from." Silas stated.

"What did she do when you found her?" I asked curiously.

"She was shocked. I finally saw her for what she was. And believe me, she was beautiful. She was made in God's image. Before Eve, there was Lilith, but she would not bow to Adam's control, she wanted to be her own person and God abhorred that, which is why she banished him and plagued her. She was breath taking. Julius was instantly enthralled with her. As my maker, so was I. We both lay with her that night."

"Eww" I said. "You had sex with the same woman and Julius? So you like...gang banged her?"

Silas laughed again, "Yes, I guess we did."

"So, she made Julius like you the same way then?"

"Not right away." Silas sighed as he took another long sip of his drink and took a hard look at me. "Are you really finding this all so interesting?"

"Actually, yes. It's interesting to know how you're different." I admitted as I looked at him. He was still as breath taking as he was I assume when he was turned. "Come here"

I held me hands out to him and he came near. As I sat on the counter, my face was at the same level as his as he stood between my legs. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him close. I didn't ask anymore questions, he didn't elaborate in any more stories, we just stood there, embracing each other. He held me stiffly until he finally sighed heavily and rested his chin on my head, holding me tighter. Nothing else needed to be said. We just simply stood there and held each other.

"This is nice," I said finally against his chest. He smelled good regardless of the blood that had dried on his clothes.

"Yes, it is," he said stiffly.

I looked up at him in the face, "Can we not make this complicated and just stay like this?"

"I wish we could, but your bond with my cousin makes this complicated." Silas said as he pushed away.

"It's not like it was my choice!" my voice raising. How could he hold this against me?

"I know that. I don't mean to make you angry or start an argument, I just think that until we figure out if the bond is broken or how to break it, that we should just stay our distance, regardless how either of us feels." Silas said as he turned away and picked up his glass, gulping down the last bits left.

I had to respect that. I knew how he felt about me, he had told me so. I heard Portia telling Silas how I felt about him, so he knew as well. Plus, he was right, we would need to stay apart at least a bit longer until we could figure out how to be together. "That's fair."

Shocked, Silas turned and looked at me. I don't think he expected me to actually agree with him. I suppose he expected me to act like I did in the bar. Like a hysterical, crying woman. "That's fair?"

"Yes, that's fair. I know how you feel about me and I'm pretty sure you know how I feel about you. So, with this stupid bond that we don't know if it's been broken still intact, it's probably a good idea just to stay a distance," I said, not liking the words that were coming out of my mouth because though I may have verbally agreed to them, I didn't want to mental agree with them.

"Ani..." he started to say before I cut him off.

"No, Silas. You're 100 percent right. We can't be together fully until this thing is done. And now with Julius being human, it puts a whole new spin on everything." I jumped off the counter and walked towards Silas, pinning him against the counter, "So, as much as I would rather take you into the living room now, strip your clothes and have my way with you, it's probably not a good idea." I ran my hand down his muscular chest.

Nothing else was said. He simply looked at me with new realization before he pushed me back and kissed me passionately.


	10. Chapter 10 Anabelle

We both let things get out of hand last night. Granted, we had both agreed that maybe us being together until we could figure out this thing between Julius and I, but that didn't last long after Silas grabbed me and kissed me. We were mad about each other. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him back. Feverishly we ravished each other, before we even left the kitchen. Actually, I think we managed to dirty up the kitchen a bit. There were pots and pans everywhere, glasses shattered on the floor. I pulled up on his shirt and played with his pants while he took my clothes off as he kissed me all over. He lifted me up on the counter and took me right then and there in the kitchen. It was full of heat, full of passion and full of lust that both of us had for each other.

Breathlessly we made love and in more than one place. Once we were tired of the kitchen, Silas picked me up and pushed me against the wall of the foyer and then on the leather couch, the glass cabinet, and finally on the fur rug in front of the roaring fire. By the time we got there, movements weren't so feverish, they were slow and romantic. We ended up cuddling on the rug when we were both finished. Silas, who had bitten me during the course of our love making was healing my wounds with a bit of his blood and then stroking the areas that he healed before kissing them. The coolness of his touch made me shiver.

My back was against his chest and I turned my head around to look at him, "So much for staying away, huh?"

Silas laughed, "I guess so". He smiled. A full, all teeth showing smile. It was just as beautiful on his face as any other expression he wore as he bent his neck down to kiss me on the lips once more. "I could get used to this kind of distance."

I turned over and pressed my bare breasts against his cool chest, wrapping my arms around him, "I never wanted distance to begin with, I was just agreeing to your request."

Silas's hand cupped my cheek as he smirked at me again, "I never wanted it either, but it is for the best, you know that?" His gaze went from humoring to very serious, as did the line of his mouth.

I looked up into his eyes, I wasn't sure if he was trying to break this apart now, even after what we did tonight, it would be earth shattering for me, but I knew he was right. Until we could figure out a way to break the bond in full, we couldn't continue this. I didn't want to start beating the crap out of him in the middle of a love making session because Julius, who was now a human, could get angry and manipulate my feelings. That would be awkward. I just nodded my head in agreement once again, knowing that he was 100 percent right, no matter how much I wanted him to be wrong.

I started to feel weird then. I wasn't sure if it was my stomach or what, but it seemed like my head was swimming as I lay back down and closed my eyes. I felt like something was pulling me, as if my insides were being drawn into some sort of black hole within myself. My hand went to my stomach as I winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Silas asked as I groaned.

"I'm not sure. Something's wrong. I just don't know what it is." I said, but soon I would.

"Well, well, well. Why doesn't this surprise me?" Julius's voice boomed as he entered the room. "Quite a shame no one asked me to join in. From what I could tell, it was an amazing _fucking_ session."

Julius walked over to the floor where we lie. Silas got up immediately and threw a blanket over my naked body as he stood there in all his glory in front of his cousin. He wasn't ashamed as I took the blanket and threw it over my bare breasts. I couldn't bare to look him in the eye. I knew how Julius felt about me. Not because I could feel it, but because he told me all the time. It was non-stop chatter about how we were right for each other and how I belonged to him and always have. And when I asked him to indulge me on the reasons why I was always his, he would clam up and refuse to answer my questions. It made our relationship terribly one sided. Not that I wanted a serious relationship with Julius, my heart belonged to Silas. But there was something so frighteningly familiar about Julius that drew me to him regardless of the bond. "You were asleep" I said in hushed tones.

"Hush, woman!" Julius shouted at me, which caused me to wince again, afraid that he'd raise a hand to me. Not that he ever had before, but this was pure rage. Even more than I felt in the bar, but it was a dull sensation inside me. It wasn't over powering like it had been before. That must be because the bond was weakened when Julius was turned. "Why cousin? Why do you deceive me again?"

"I do not decieve you, Julius. Ani and I...we love each other." Silas said, squaring his shoulders, looking at Julius in the eyes, seeing the emerald green they would always be, knowing that no matter what Julius said or did, he couldn't hurt Silas. Silas knew that.

"She is mine!" Julius shouted and pushed Silas, who didn't as much as move. Julius's brows furrowed in confusion as he attempted to push Silas again, but with no avail.

"You can't hurt me, Julius," Silas said lazily, almost yawning at Julius's attempts to defeat him. Even though Julius was over five thousand years old, he had the strength of a human, not a five thousand year old Vampyre anymore.

"What is wrong with me? Why does my stomach turn? Why doesn't my rage fuel me? I used to feel her," he pointed angrily at me, "strongly, now it is severed or very weak. What has happened to me?" Julius sounded and looked frantic.

I stood up, wrapping the blanket around myself and tapped Silas on his shoulder. He hadn't responded, or he didn't know how to respond. I wouldn't know either how to tell him, but I figured I could give it a try. "Why don't you change, I'll talk to him."

Silas nodded and walked away from Julius who was aghast at the fact his cousin, who he was close to, just simply walked away from him, mid argument. "Sit, there is much to discuss." I offered the couch to Julius who looked at me with scorn.

"My stomach, it aches" Julius said as he sat. "Why does it ache?"

"Because you're hungry. Do you want something to eat?" I asked, thinking of a way to gently tell him that he no longer required blood to live.

"But I am not feeling a thirst craving," he said as he looked at me with confusion. "I had my fill the other night, fighting the wolves."

"Yeah, I guess you did. But maybe you need something to eat, instead of drink. You know, like some eggs, or bacon, a biscuit maybe?" I eased.

"Why would I require such things? I am a Vampyre! I do not need human food. You know this Anabelle," he scolded me.

"Well then, Mr. Vampyre, if you think you know everything, then why does your stomach ache? Huh? Does it grumble? Because I sure as hell can hear it. Sounds to me like someone is hungry," I pointed out.

"Anabelle, please, be straight with me," Julius grabbed my hands and held them in his own. His eyes were searching and I could feel that in himself, he felt lost. He was confused and I wasn't sure how I was going to untangle the web in his head. "What is wrong with me? I remember a large wolf descending on me, but then nothing. What happened?"

I took a big breath, but before I could say anything, I was interrupted. "You were bitten by a Werewolf," Silas said as he strode into the room with some extra roomy sweat pants on and a tight grey thermal shirt. He looked yummy.

Julius eyed me again when he felt my lust for Silas. His eyes looked sad as a single tear dropped from the corner. "What does that mean for me?"

"I called Ilona. She came to inspect you. Seems that there was nothing she could do." Silas said as I got up and patted Silas on the shoulder, giving him the way to talk to Julius as I got up and went into the kitchen to fix something for not only myself, but for Julius to eat. I'm sure now being a human and not eaten food in centuries had to do a number on her stomach. So I opened the fridge and rummaged through what Silas had. Which wasn't much. Silas did say that they could eat normal food as long as they were full on blood to allow the body to function correctly. Or at least for Julius and him, they had not encountered any other Vampyres that were able to do so, though Julius rarely, if he ever ate food.

There was at least some eggs, and some meat in the fridge, so I took them out and grabbed a pan, that was still sitting on the floor from where we knocked it over and set it on the stove to warm. I cracked and beat the eggs and put them into the hot pan. Once they were cooked I placed the meat in the pan and browned up each side before platting it all with some water from the fridge. I walked out in the living area just as the conversation was getting heated.

"What do you mean that I'm human? Is that even possible?" Julius asked, standing in defiance.

"According to Ilona it is. She said if you lived, you would be human, because in one way or another a wolf bite kills. So yes, for now, you are human." Silas agreed and tried to get him to calm down.

Julius paced the living room until his eyes fixed on me, with two plates in his hands. "And you knew all along?"

"I only knew once Ilona came to see if she could help you. You wouldn't wake. I couldn't get you to take my blood either. I tried." I felt the tears swell up in my eyes.

"So you came here to save me and yet you bed with my cousin?" Julius snapped at me.

I swallowed hard, "I probably deserved that, but you know that my feelings for you weren't the same as they were for Silas. I've told you countless times. We. Are. Just. Friends. Period. Nothing else about it. You can't continue to control me with your anger and envy any longer. You won't control me just because you seem to think that you belong with me. I'm not a piece of property!"

I was furious at that point and it was my own fury. I was pointing my finger in his chest, making my point to him known. Each time, I jabbed him harder and he continued to back up, each time saying, "Ow!" and looking down at his chest as if someone had staked him. "I am no ones piece of property. Not yours, not Silas's, not any ones! Now if you can't accept that, then you should just leave."

"Ani..." Silas tried to interupt, but it was too late.

Julius looked defeated. Wet tears started to fill his eyes as finally started to accept what he was. Human. He looked down at his feet and said nothing.

"Cousin..." Silas held his hands out to Julius, in hopes he could pull him into his embrace, but Julius backed away.

"No" Julius mumbled as he backed away. "I can't stay this way. I need to find a way back to the way I was."

"Julius, it's not possible." Silas tried to tell him, but Julius wouldn't listen. I could feel his heart breaking as it was a heavy burden to hear and as it did Julius, I also had to take a step back with the wash of reality that hit us both. He would never be the big, bad Vampyre he once was. So, being a human now, what would happen to him? Would he begin to age and die quickly or would he continue with a normal life span. One did not know. For Julius, being a Vampyre is all he knew for five centuries. He was a Vampyre much longer than he was a human, did he even know how to be human anymore?

"No, I'll find away. I'll be immortal once again, and when I am, I'll come back for her." Julius pointed at me again as he turned his back and walked out of the door.

Silas ran towards the exit and looked out the threshold to see not a trace of Julius anywhere. He had simply vanished.


	11. Chapter 11 Julius

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. It was not used to using so much physical strength to get away. Once I reached the outside into the sun I took off. I ran into the woods where I wouldn' t be seen. I didn't even bother to grab my car. What use was a fast sports car when I wouldn't be able to drive it as recklessly as I had before? I wasn't invincible now. I was fragile, like Anabelle. I couldn't get much of anywhere on foot, but I could manage. Distance wasn't ever a problem before, as I could reach distances that spanned miles in a matter of seconds on my own feet, or I could transform or shift into an animal of my preference. Not anymore. Now I was nothing but the hunter that was shunned by his own village for being a lush.

I ran for about two miles at full speed. I was winded and sat down at a nearby tree. The sun was glowing through the tree tops and the ground smelt of wet earth and sweet grasses. The sun rays warmed my bare shoulders which were deathly cold to the touch. That would change momentarily. I could already feel the temperature changing around me. It was mid morning when I woke on my bed in the cabin. I had fluttery feelings in my stomach and noises I had not heard in several centuries. My head was telling me that something pleasurable was happening, but it was as if it was only in the back of my head, not an intense feeling. So I walked out to inspect what was going on when I heard giggles and laughter through the door. It pained to move briskly as my shoulder looked as if it had not healed properly. I was so confused on what was happening. Goosebumps covered my arms as my shirt was gone, probably from them trying to stop the bleeding when that stupid wolf attacked me.

That's when I saw them, laying there like two teenagers who just had sex for the first time. The house was a disgrace, items were strewn everywhere, cushins were overturned and there, laying in front of a low fire that obviously had been burning for hours were two very naked people. I felt my heart collapse inside as I turned to see Anabelle, cuddling with no one other than my dearest cousin, Silas. How the tables had turned. Where I only bed women I knew would end up hurting Silas in the long run, he was destined to take mine away. I would bed women and then kill them, Silas was bedding Anabelle and trying to keep her as his pet. I wouldn't allow it. So I interrupted their little interlude.

They were both shocked to see me. Anabelle's eyes were wide as saucers as I looked down at them both. Thinking about it now, how much pity she held in her eyes, it made me want to weep again. Again with the weeping! What was wrong with me? Had I turned to a woman overnight? No, surely not, I was just a human! A human of all things. I would rather be a goat or a bat than a human. There are many stories of Vampyre's wishing to return to their mortality, to live as they once did, I did not wish it. I relished in my immortality, I loved it. I loved the strength and beauty of it all. I loved killing and I thrived for it. Now my thirst for it all had gone away and replaced with an insatiable thirst for another kind of drink.

I found a road about half a mile down the mountain and I flagged someone down who was coming through the passage.

"Are you lost, sir?" the gentleman asked. He was old with thick lines that covered his face and his hair was long and grey.

"Not lost, just unable to get around actually. Are you headed east?" I asked the old man in the old Ford pickup.

"Yes, gonna see my son-in-law in Richmond. Do you need a ride somewhere? Or can I take you home? You must be freezing, boy! Here, I got a jacket you can wear. It doesn't smell pretty, but it will do the job." The old man offered as he reached over to unlock the doors to the rusted red truck.

"Thank you. Actually, if you could take me to Waynesboro, a bar named Ruben's. That would be appreciative." I told him. Feeling that I had to be courteous since I could no longer use glamour to get what I wanted, though the old man was nice enough.

"Are you from these parts?" the man asked me.

"Actually, I live in Waynesboro, not far from the bar actually. Been here for quite a while," thinking a few decades at least, I probably moved here when this old man was nothing more than a young boy.

"You must have your parent's close by then, your a young fella to be living out here on your own for a while." The old man laughed.

"Yes, they are very close actually," I lied, well, they were close to my heart, but that was about it. My parents died several centuries ago.

"Well, what's got you all up here? And in nothing more than blue jeans? You'll catch a cold in this weather" the old man hankered on.

"I was visiting a friend, but we got into a fight. Seems my shirt and jacket were taken from me and I vacated with whatever I had left on me," being sure not to lie any more, I actually hated to lie. There was no sense in it. I may have omitted the truth in situations, but I never lie.

"Well, then it's good that I found you then," the man slapped my knee and continued driving down the curvy road.

The rest of the trip was filled with nonsense. The old man continued to talk about himself, his son in law he was going to see and asking a slur of questions as to where I lived, what I did and so forth. I told him about as much as I could. I just didn't want him to know that I owned chains of Vampyre and supernatural safe havens or clubs. Well, now me being completely human that is.

We reached the bar a few moments later. The trip was long and exhausting and I thanked the gentle man for his kindness as I stepped out of the truck and shut the door. He was off on his way as I walked towards the entrance of the bar. Since it was still before noon, not many cars were parked out front. To my left, by the back entrance was a beat up rust bucket of a vehicle, must be Ruben's. Ani's Jeep was also here. I was tempted to take it and head home, but Ruben would know. Besides, I wasn't keen on hot wiring a car, never needed to. I could just gaze at a person and get them to drive me where ever I permitted. Anger boiled in me knowing that I would have to learn to be human once again and couldn't glide into getting what I wanted any longer.

I pushed on the door and it swung open. Just a handful of people were there. Ruben was behind the counter of the bar, took one look at me and then shook his head. "I'll be with ya in a minute, Julius" he yelled as he continued to cart off plates of food to patrons at the tables and filling up drinks for the few at the bar.

The place smelled glorious. The smells of food cooking filled my nostrils and my stomach began to make the awful noise it had this morning as Anabelle made the food she had prepared for both of us. I could have been civil enough to sit down and at least eat what she prepared, but I didn't care. I ran out without much thought except that I felt betrayed. I took a deep breath as I felt myself feeling lighter than air. I had to remember to breath normally as well. It was not a normal function for me. I started to head for the bar when Ruben intercepted me.

"Hey, there" he touched me and I ripped myself from his touch.

"Do not touch me" I commanded

Ruben held up his hands in defense, "It's okay. If you don't want to be touched, fine. I was just going to show you to my office where you can...ugh...find something to wear."

"Lead the way, there is no reason to handle me further," I said in a gruff voice. The coolness in the air that wafted around my naked chest made me shiver. "Quickly."

Inside the small little office, Ruben offered for me to sit while he shuffled through several drawers. "I know I have a shirt in here somewhere. Ah! Here."

He threw a black button down shirt at me that read, "Ruben's Bar and Grill," embroidered on the left breast pocket. It was a gody orange color and against my pale skin, looked terrible, however, what could I have done? I had no other clothes and I needed a way to get to my villa and I needed food. "Thank you" I said buttoning it up to the just below the neck. "Could I get a bite to eat as well? I have no money on me, but I..."

"No problem. Hell, I've never heard a stomach growl so loud in my life. Ha!" Ruben laughed as he walked out of the office and back behind the bar. I sat at a stool on the end.

"What would you like?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure what I would like, can I see a menu?" I asked, not knowing what this food would taste like or even if my taste buds would conform to it.

It took a bit for me to figure out what I was going to try as my first meal in over a millenia. Though our bodies could absorb food as Vampyres, or at least Silas and I, I just didn't have an appetite for it. I preferred to eat the cook than the cooking. So I settled for something just as good. "Get me a steak, raw, and a salad, no dressing."

"Anything to drink?" Ruben asked him.

"Water" I said.

Ruben left me to my thoughts while I waited for food. A few young women came over and sat next to me, giving me salacious looks and broad smiles. I ignored them all. I only had one woman on my mind and all I could think about was a single night, some eight-teen years ago, when I saved her life. How she attempted to save mine, though my own body wasn't willing. My eyes felt distant as I focused on the bottled that lined the bar in the back. The dark liquors and the kegs of beer that were shelved underneath. I could understand now why humans had a tendency to drink away their sorrows. I didn't want to hurt either. I loved Anabelle. I had for almost two decades. I looked over her, I watched her from a distance. Granted I didn't want to interfere with her life, but I knew if there was a possible chance of her dying, I would surely know about it and try to stop it. So what was stopping me now? Well, that would be Silas. My younger cousin. Though he meant well of many occasions, this one, I just couldn't let go.

For centuries Silas held the throne over the Vampyre's. We were to remain secrets. To let out our nature to the humans was punishable by death. We were to be clothed in darkness and never to reveal ourselves to the humans openly. Only he had managed to break that rule without penalty. And when he finally stepped down, though I tried to council him not to, Vlad took the seat. Vlad was a horrible creature and I wish that Silas had let me slay him the moment we heard of him. He was savage and lethal. I almost admired him on the exception of how he treated his prisoners. It was one thing to be a tough ruler and try to enforce law, it was another to be cruel and cold when not warranted. I begged Silas to let me assassinate him, but he told me no. He said it, straight from his own mouth, he condemned us all, "Vlad would be good for our kind, he has the thirst for it."

My steak came out before the next negative thought came to mind, juices still flowing out of the charred sides. The smell was enticing and I took the fork and knife and dug into the meat. It's tenderness was a delight. I must have scarfed it down in a matter of seconds and then the salad was my next kill. It must have seen to others that I hadn't eaten in weeks, when it fact, it had been thousands of years. When I was done my stomach began to bloat and I felt tired and weighed down. "Ugh" I groaned as I rubbed my stomach. I would need to go for a run after this.

"I take it everything was good?" Ruben asked as he snatched up the plate.

"Very, I can't express the gratitude" I nodded to him as I got off my bench. "I will be going now, thank you."

"No worries," Ruben said as he wiped down the bar and waved good bye as I exited back into the bright sun when I was off towards my villa.

Walking through the woods and in the middle of the town I continued to wonder. Why couldn't Silas just turn me back? Surely he had to have thought of it? Why would he had called Ilona? I knew at one point she survived a Werewolf attack back in the fifteenth century, but still, what could she had done for him? What did she do to survive and continue to be the one she was? Maybe I would have to pay her a visit.

It took me hours to get home. I lived further than I had initially thought. Maybe because my concept of time was askew. I had decided that I would pack up my things and head north, to see the Vampyre Queen that would hold the answers that I needed. I needed to be whole again, I wanted my immortality back. And now I was on a journey to get it.


	12. Chapter 12 Dog

"Fuckin' Vampers!" Dog screamed as he burst through the now splintered door as he entered the rotten house that his pack met in after their hunts. The walls were black, scorched with burn marks from fires whose blaze was too great. The house was no bigger than a blind in the middle of the woods where they could meet without being seen. Nestled in the back of Dog's property up in the mountains, they could meet, hunt and do many deplorable things. It was a thick wooded area so no one would hear the ranting that Dog was about to ensue.

"Master, what is wrong? Where is Mutt?" a frail woman slinks up to him, her hair stained with dirt and her naked body shivering in the coolness of the night.

Dog's anger unleashed as he turned and smacked the woman with the back of his hand while proceeding into the center of the group of animals that he called his pack. Furious that most turned tales and ran when they sensed the Vampyre's close by, they wouldn't even stand up to fight, and that is what mad Dog insanely mad. He would kill his pups if they dared to defy him again.

"Get away from me you filthy, obnoxious woman! Your mate is dead," Dog yelled as he pushed the woman to the ground and walked into the crowded room where most of the pack huddled together, petrifiedlooks on their faces, awaiting the judgement of their pack leader. The woman cried out for her loss.

Dog paced back and forth, pushing those around him away as they came close, to apologise for leaving their leader vulnerable. They damn right better be sorry because soon enough, he would make them all suffer. She would make them all suffer for their insolence. The sound of muffled voices seemed to crowd in his mind and no longer could Dog contain his own thoughts.

"Shut the fuck up!" he screamed as the room fell to an eerie silence.

Again, Dog paced. This time, looking and scowling at his pack members. She would be very angry with him if she found out what happened tonight. That the Vamper's had shown up to where they laid the body in the woods before they could leave to call the police. Their plan was now shot and Dog had to think of a way to rectify it. At this point, he was not adverse to killing the woman so sought after. If anything, it would rid them off all a nuisance. However, she would be angry, very angry. She might just kill him if he did that. Did Dog really care though? He did what he must for his pack, but honestly, if they were going to up and leave him alone with Vampers, then they deserved to be destroyed as well.

"Master," a tall, dark skinned man with a baratone voice called to him softly, "You must speak to the pack."

Dog looked at him with wild eyes, "Speak to the pack? For who to listen?" Dog turned and looked at the crouching people that scattered the little shed. There must have been at least twenty people in this small space, crammed together, huddling, shivering and frightened. "Did you all not listen when the Vamper's came around? Did you all not listen when I ordered you to stay?"

Dog's voice was getting louder and more irate by the minute. He took a few calming breaths as the black skinned man touched his shoulder, "Master, are there any other survivors?"

"None. I was the only one left," Dog eyed the man. He was new to his pack from an area a few hundred miles north. He had just shown up to join the pack once the wolves were discovered in his area. Dog took the man's forearm and grasped it with his hand, a formal pack shake as the man grabbed Dog's forearm with his hand as well. "Zuberi, you shall now be my second."

Zuberi bowed to Dog in respect, "I shall honor you in all things, pack leader."

Dog looked back to his pack, who stood huddled together. Many faces were of confusion that he would appoint an outsider to the pack as his second, others were crying for the loss of their family member or pack member. He cared not what they thought or what they did, or how much they morned their losses. They abandoned him. Zuberi did as instructed to go back to the shed to prepare for his arrival. He had left well before they sensed the Vamper's in the woods near them. He would not be at fault, but the rest of the pack was and it was time for them to be punished.

"Master, you do you know he is an outsider," one of his pups cried out in resentment.

"Had the rest of my pack listed to their leader, I would not have to just appoint the only one who obeyed me," Dog retorted.

"Master, we feared for our lives, our young pups, please have mercy!" A woman cried as he was followed by two young children, early in the stages of changing.

Dog looked upon the woman with two small pups at her side, just as frightened as she was that he would punish and kill them all. He could not punish a mother for trying to protect her pups, but he would have her obey for now on or he would take the pups from her. He eyed the young boy at her side. He was no older than ten at the most. He had changed once before this hunt. He had a glimmer in his eyes that reminded Dog of himself as a child. This sparked an idea in his mind that would get obedience. "Well, then, mercy was called into action, and I shall give, only when favor is granted."

The woman flung herself at his feet and kissed his dirt soaked toes, "Thank you, thank you, Pack leader. What is it that I can do to insure the safety of my pups? Please! You have my complete allegiance."

Dog smiled, knowing that he would enrage the woman with his request, but he was sparing her and showing mercy upon her disobedience. "Your boy. His name?"

The woman looked up, confused, then back to her son that stood, proudly behind her, "His name is Nigel, pack leader."

Dog motioned for the boy to come forward to him. He towered over the boy who had to stretch his neck to look into Dog's face. Dog knelt down to be face to face with the boy, his hand on his shoulders, "Do you swear allegiance to me, Nigel? In return, I shall protect you and show mercy on your mother."

The woman looked up, shook her head back and forth crying, "No! No!"

"Shut it, woman! I am speaking to the boy!" Dog growled at her. "Now, Nigel, what is your answer? Would you see your mother killed for disobeying her pack leader? Or do you wish to see her live to train your young sister in our ways?"

"Please don't kill my momma," the boy whispered.

Dog snickered as he knew the boy would consign. "So, is that a yes or a no, Nigel?"

"Yes, I will obey, please don't kill my momma," the boy said again.

"No!" the woman cried again, stretching out to reach her son that Dog had pushed behind him.

"Your son as agreed to take your place in my pack. He has sworn allegiance to me in exchange for mercy on you. You will be relieved of your duties to care for your daughter, but your son will be raised by the pack and as my son going forward," Dog smiled. He would have an heir that would grow to be a mighty man, one that would be ruthless and savage, just as he had been.

The woman screamed as she was carried away by Zuberi out of the shed. There was much business to discuss tonight before they retired for the evening. The sun was about to rise and soon they would need to be home, to resume their human cover. "Would anyone else like to request mercy from the Pack leader now?"

The pups moved back. Scared to have their young pups taken from them as well as they pushed their children behind them. Dog was pleased that he managed to scare something into these damn people. They all looked like a rough group from the outside, but they were just as shallow and full of feeling like a normal human. It sickened him.

"You all directly disobeyed and order given by your Pack Leader!" Dog yelled, "This demands punishment!"

Cries and wales went out to him. "Mercy" they cried as they came to his feet, trying to persuade him to change his mind. As Pack Leader, he could have Zuberi destroy the entire pack so they could form a new one. One single bite to a human could turn them. Since there were not many wolves born anymore, women would need to be bitten or raped to bear children. The idea excited him. The idea that maybe he would rape the Anabelle girl sounded enticing and would infuriate the Vampyre's that scorned him so. She would bear him very strong children.

As the idea swirled in his mind, he felt her precense well before the door blew itself in and the walls of the shack came tumbling down around them. Dog did not move or seek shelter, he knew what she was here for. He bowed at her feet, never looking up into her eyes, "My Lady."

"Merry met my pet. Did you do as instructed?" the woman patted his tattered hair as if he was in the shape of a dog. Her voice was seductive as she pulled his face up to meet hers.

Dog was pulled into her glamour. Her emerald green eyes shone in the darkness and reflected a reddish glow. "Yes, my lady. The human was hunted and left for dead on the property. However, we ran into some problems before the authorities could be called."

Her flaming, crimson hair flickered around her, "What sort of problems?" her brow arched questioningly.

"Two blood suckers. They found the body before we could leave. They attacked us." Dog explained, hoping not to feel her wrath as he had before.

The woman's nostrils flared at the news and her eyes were wide with shock, "And what happened to them?"

"Morrigan, my queen, one got away, the other, I fear I took down and is now dead."

Morrigan looked pleased, as if in disbelief that Dog could actually kill a Vampyre. "Which one got away?"

"The dark one, my queen. I bit the blonde one and I am sure that he died. I took off soon after. The dark one killed the majority of my pack that stayed with me. I could not let him kill me." Dog pleaded, hoping that she would exact some sort of mercy for not carrying out his plan as instructed.

The smirk on her face showed that she was pleased. "So, Julius, dear Julius is dead. That is one Original to get off our back. Silas must be killed. As for Anabelle..."

"She was not there, my queen. If I could have permission to go to her..."

"No!" Morrigan interrupted. "You are to leave her alone. I will deal with her myself, once everyone is out of the picture."

"But my queen..."

"Obey! You insolent dog!" she screamed and pointed a finger at Dog.

His whole body shivered as a dark, smoky light surrounded him. Soon Dog found himself on all fours, but not in his wolf form as he would have been. This form was much smaller. He looked down at his paws to see thin legs and small nails attached to little padded paws. He was nothing bigger than a toy pup to carry in a purse. He yelped.

"There, there, see, you make me so angry, if only you would listen," Morrigan cooed as she picked up the little dog and held him in her arms, petting him lightly before turning to the rest of the pack. "Now there is the problem of your pack..."

Morrigan paced around the small crowd of people that were still filthy from the nightly hunt. They had not listened to her pet when he told them to obey. They should all be punished. With a flick of her wrist each and every pack member began to scream with pain as their limbs were instantly combusting into flames. She burned them all save for the tall, dark skinned man and the boy that Dog claimed as he own. Dog watched from the arms of Morrigan his entire pack smoldering to nothing in a matter of seconds.

Morrigan placed Dog back down on the ground and kissed him lightly on the nose. The dark and smoky light surrounded him again and soon he found himself in his human form once again. "What have you done to my pack?"

"Only what you desired," Morrigan smirked as she pushed a human woman at him he did not see before. The woman was in the shadows and hidden behind Morrigan's dress. "Make your new pack. Make them strong. Rape, pillage, turn and destroy. Do what you need to do. Kill the Vampyres and leave Anabelle to me. Seems that just leaving bodies out visibly on the property won't work now. We need to directly attack. Now go."

Dog nodded and bowed to his queen. He instructed Zuberi to grab the woman, he would make meager work of his plan once he returned home and then took off into the morning light with Morrigan laughing at his back.


	13. Chapter 13 Anabelle

I think both Silas and myself were a little shocked at Julius's outburst. Who would have thought that being human was so detestable. I was a little insulted. I guess I could understand a bit, knowing that for the past five thousand years he's known nothing but being a Vampyre. I guess when you only lived twenty some odd years as human and five thousand as a Vampyre, I could see why he would be upset then.

Silas continued to pace the room, his head in his hand as he turned and turned and turned. Thinking to himself mostly I assumed. He muttered and mumbled and finally bumped into me. "Sorry."

"It's okay. He's going to be fine." I tried to sooth him.

"Fine? Julius? How will he be fine?" Silas's voice raised and it made me jump.

"Well, yelling at me isn't going to fix this," I snapped.

Silas stopped and pulled me into an embrace, "I'm sorry. I do not mean to snap at you. I'm just at a loss what to do."

"It will be okay. Maybe he has gone home. Maybe he's near by. Do you want to go searching for him? I'm going to need to go home anyways, I have to work the day shift at work." I turned and picked up my plate, and the one I made for Julius and put them both in the sink of the kitchen.

"I'll take you home. At least I will know you are safe if I take you," Silas grabbed the keys to the Lexus out front, I assumed was Julius's car. Silas didn't own a car, well, except for the Mercedes he had when he took me to the diner, that fateful night that I met Julius and discovered they were both Vampyre's. That just about everyone at the club was.

My jaw was ready to drop when we went outside to get in the Lexus LFA. I had seen this car on Top Gear. Faster and better braking power than a Lambourgini. It was a sexy car. Like the Mercedes, I ran my hand along it's delicate curves as Silas made past me and opened the door of the passenger seat. I wasn't going to sit passenger, I wanted to drive the behemoth. "Do you mind if I drove?"

Silas's brow arched up, "You want to drive? Have you driven a car this powerful before?"

"Well, no, but I'd like the chance though," I said as Silas threw me the keys and I jumped with excitement as I ran to the driver door.

Silas laughed at me as I got into the seat and was practically jumping out of skin in excitement. My hands were nervous and sweating as I gripped the leather wheel and placed my feet on the gas and clutch. Ready to use the flappers to change my gears as I pressed the on button to start the roaring 4.8 liter, v10 engine. I adjusted all the mirrors and my seat so I was at optimal comfort. This car was delicate and quite comfortable. The leather seats hugged my legs, hips and around my torso as I pressed on the gas, wheels screeching, ready to use every bit of the 6,800 rpms that I was bearing down on it. Ready to let it loose onto the pavement where I would twist and turn around the curvy roads. And that's exactly what I did.

To drive the LFA was a rush. In no time it seemed as though the ride was over. The car was too fast to enjoy. Silas almost needed to live further away so I could have driven it longer. Maybe I would make a note for him to bring it back, or at least as Julius if I could borrow for a while. That seemed fair, I suppose. I mean, Julius did say he would be coming back for me. I wasn't sure if that was something I should be happy about or worried about. I guess more on the worried, since he did seem to think of me as some sort of possession. I was no one possession. I was my own and only my own. I made my own choices and no one made them for me.

"Thanks! That was a rush!" I exclaimed as we both got out of the car.

"You're welcome. Maybe I'll bring it back so you can drive it again," Silas answered.

"And now you can read thoughts?" I teased.

"Not hardly." He laughed as he leaned in and kissed me goodbye. "I will try to call later. I'm going to head to Julius's house and then to the club to see if he showed there. I'll come by the bar if I can."

"No problem. I'll hopefully talk to you or see you later then." I smiled and waved him off as he left the drive.

I turned back to the house to see Tristian staring at me with angry eyes in the doorway. His arms were crossed and he obviously was mad about something. "Hey" I said as I got to the door, hoping that he would move aside and let me in, but he didn't.

Tristian didn't say anything at first, he just stood there as I tried to get by, but he blocked my way into the house. "Where were you all night?" he asked.

"I was at Silas's. Something happened to Julius and Portia took me there," I answered and tried to push past him, this time I succeeded, only to be caught by my arm upon entering. "Let me go!"

"How did you get hurt?" Tristian asked, obviously shuffling through my thoughts and memories.

I pulled away from him and turned to smack him in the face. "Don't you ever go into my head without my permission! This is my home and you will not disrespect me like that!"

"This bond with Julius is going to end up killing you, you realize that don't you?" he yelled back at me, trying to drum it into my head that Vampyre's were all wrong for me. "You are a halfling! You are not immortal like them or I. You are weak and fragile!"

"Weak? You're calling _me_ weak?" I screamed as I pushed him into the door.

"I am not weak!" I screamed again, pushing him harder, pushing negative thoughts and images of what I would do to anyone trying to hurt me again. "And I am not fragile!"

Without even a flinch or grimace against my grip he calmly said, "But you are still human. They desire you because of your blood, because you are human and you are also of the Danu. They would drink you dry if they could. Many of them would. Just because Silas or Julius hasn't, doesn't mean they won't."

"Silas loves me. He would never do such a thing. And Julius, I don't think he's much of a concern anymore," I pushed the images of Julius lying on the couch, his head in my lap, stroking his hair and Ilona confirming that he was now human, but tied to the Wolves for as long as his human life would give him.

"That is not a certianty," Silas said after receiving my image message. "He could change back, and what happens then? What if he is tired of being a Vampyre and choses the course of the Wolf? What then? Would he join the pack that is set on killing you?"

I let go of Tristian and backed away, "He wouldn't. He can't," I mumbled.

"Oh, but he can. All he needs to do is drink the blood of the wolf that bit him and then kill an innocent for him to change back. Unless he wants to become a wolf, then he needs to be bitten again," Tristian explained.

"But why didn't Ilona tell us that?" I asked. "Why would she hide the fact he couldn't be changed back to a Vampyre?"

"Well, maybe she has an ulterior motive then," Tristian said. "Maybe she is using him to get to you. Maybe she's using Silas. Who knows, all is possible with them. They are a deceitful kind Anabelle. They have killed our people!"

"Your People! Not my people!" I screamed back at him. "I am not one of you!"

"Then how do you explain everything you've gone through lately? How you have these powers that match my own? If you weren't from us, then what are you exactly Ani?" Tristian spat as he walked closer to me, pinning me against the table in the hall with the pictures of my parents. He looked down and grabbed the frame that held my coveted picture, "You think that you were human like them? You're not."

Tears streamed in my eyes as I grabbed the picture away from him, "Get out."

"What?" Tristian asked, caught off guard by my request.

"Get out!" I screamed and pointed towards the door. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"Sure, I'll leave, but you just remember this," Tristian grabbed my arms and tightened his grip as he pulled me closer to him. I thought for a moment he was going to kiss me, but he leaned in close and whispered into my ear, "You remember who has been watching over you the past few months. Whose kept problems at bay. I know she is still after you, and if I leave, you'll be fair game to her."

The moment he whispered the last part, he turned and left with a "Pop". I slunk down on the ground, my parents picture tucked close to my chest as I cried and cried. I had made a huge mess of my life. I sat there and wished for my parents. For my Mom that would sooth away the pain with a hug and my Dad that would have gone to several lengths to kill anyone that hurt his daughter. I found myself yearning for them.

After a lot of snot crying that dirtied up my shirt I got up and grabbed my cell phone. I had a text from Silas.

NOT HOUSE. WILL CHK CLUB

I sent him a message back, NEED 2 TALK. CALL SOON.

I put the phone down and went upstairs to change. I had to work in a little while so I had better get showered and dressed for the work day. I hoped that Silas would call soon. I desperately needed to talk to him. Though he had only been gone for a short while, I couldn't find myself to be parted away from him. I needed his comfort and to tell me it would all be okay. He was my wing, just like my Mom and Dad had always been. And not that Tristian is gone, I was yearning for some company.

I showered and shampooed then dressed. Still a bit sore in my lady regions from a very long love making session with Silas the night previous. Well, I guess you could say this morning technically. It wasn't painful but it wasn't necessarily comfortable either. I went downstairs to fix myself something quick to eat as I checked my phone. No new messages and no calls. Hmm. Oh well I thought. I would check on the horses before I left and give them some fresh hay. It was going to be a cold night so it might held to put their blankets on as well. I would be back late, so I had better do it now.

I walked out into the barn, petted and checked on Fera and Fauna. They neighed and tossed their heads as I patted them on their long, slender noses. They both had enough hay to last them a few more days so I grabbed their blankets and tossed them over. I went next to Cruz's stall as he was fast asleep already. I pulled the blanket over him and set to check on the other horses that I had acquired and boarded for a fee. The last stall I went to was Romeo's. He was my favorite. A shiny black stallion with a small white star on his forehead. Just like Black Beauty, one my favorite books a child. I clicked my tongue to signal to him, but I heard nothing. Usually he would stick his head out of the stall and kick his feet and toss his head, anxiously awaiting me to pet him. But I was surprised by what I saw, or what I didn't see when I reached the stall. Romeo was gone. The latch was lose and wasn't locked. I turned around to go into the saddle room and even his saddle was almost missing, along with the reins. Someone had taken him.


	14. Chapter 14 Anabelle

I cried out, frantically running down the pasture calling for him. "Romeo!" I screamed, running harder. My lungs began to burn and my muscles ached as I reached the wood line that surrounded the property. "Romeo!" I called out again, but no answer, no sounds, nothing at all. I stopped running and hunched over with my hands on my knees breathing hard. My legs ached and begged for me to sit or lie down. I couldn't catch my own breath in this chilly air and it hurt my lungs. Tears started to stream down my eyes again, thinking that the person who was so nice to me, would deceive me by taking my prized possession, my horse. I knew he rode him often, but I didn't think he would actually attempt to steal him from me. If I caught Tristian, I would make him pay. For now, I was in despair. Too sad to be angry at Tristian, I just wanted my horse back.

I walked to the nearest tree and slumped down on the ground. My head back against the rough bark. It felts good to relax for a moment, but still my mind wondered, where was Romeo? Tears dropped down my cheeks and I took my hand to wipe them away, but as I did, something slick was wiped on my face.

"Ick," I retched as I looked down at my hands that were covered in blood.

I jumped up where I was sitting and looked at the ground around me. Where my hand had been resting to the right of me, the left of the tree, was a puddle of thick, molasses-like crimson liquid. "Please let it be a dead animal, please let it be a dead animal, please let it be a dead animal." I chanted to myself as I reached for the branch of leaves that was draped over top of the mound to which the blood was spurting from.

I closed my eyes, afraid of what I might see as I touched the branch and lifted it up. When nothing attacked me, I peaked my eye open to see a body. I dropped the branch and turned away, heaving at the smell of the rotting corpse. Without thought my hand went to my mouth to cover it and my nose, but I started to heave again remembering that my hands were now soaked in the corpse's blood. I dropped to the ground on my hands and knees and heaved until yellow foam came from my bowels. I rubbed my hands on the grass and tried to get the blood off my face from where I touched. I was freaking out with the dead blood all over me. I was now covered in this person's blood and where ever it came from, the blood was still slightly warm to the touch. A fresh corpse, but rotting at an exceptional rate.

When my stomach returned to normal I crawled over to the mound that was hidden carefully at the tree line of my property. I swallowed hard and took in a deep breath before holding it to keep myself from smelling the ghastly scent of freshly rotting corpse. I pulled back the branch and threw it behind the decomposing body and grabbed a nearby stick to use to move anything close to the body out of the way. The body was female, her long dark hair draped over her face and she bore the same markings as Whitney did when we found her, not far from this spot. The girl was dark skinned, so ebony colored that she looked blue. She was tall and slender and like Whitney, was missing her insides. It was hard to tell from the gashes on her face who she was. They did a better job of trying to cover up the identity of the woman until I saw the tattoo. The gold symbol Udjat that was an eye with a long tail and thick brows. From school, I had learned that it was the Egyptian symbol for healing or protection. The Eye of Horus. I only knew one person who had this tattoo and in a similarly placed location. Shauna Cole. She was the new bartender at Ruben's that took over most nights while I was in class. Someone was targeting the people I worked with.

I ran back to the house, blood soaked and all. My lungs were burning and my legs hurt by the time I made it inside. Someone was targeting people close to me. Not necessarily people I was close to, but people that were close to me in proximity. They were trying to pick them off one by one. First Whitney, now Shauna. What had either of those two girls done to deserve this? I couldn't help but think that I was next. Was I part of this elaborate scheme? Would I be the next body that would end up in the woods there?

I thought back to what Tristian said as he left a while ago, that he was protecting me from things, warding off evil I suppose. Was he keeping someone at bay from attacking me? If so, I just kicked him out of my house and he was right, I was left alone and vulnerable, especially right now. I needed to talk to someone, so I called Portia.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Portia's cheery voice said over the speaker.

"I found a body on my property," I let out. I wasn't afraid to tell Portia anything, no matter what her living status was. Dead or Alive.

"A body?" she sounded suspicious.

"Yes, a woman. Just like Whitney, was gutted in my tree line," I explained. "I found her this morning when I went to look for Romeo."

"Wait, hold on a second. You were out in the woods, where you know we found another body and yet you went out again in search of a horse? Have you lost your mind?" Portia gasped. "Anyways, I already knew about the fresh corpse and Silas and I were going to take care of it tonight when the sun went down."

"What do you mean you knew about it?" I questioned, my tone just a little harsh. Could Portia and Silas have known about this and didn't tell me? Why would they keep that kind of secret?

"Silas found it last night, that's when he called Julius. Seems the perp was still around, and also a Werewolf. That's how Julius and Silas were attacked. They didn't have time to move the body yet." Portia sounded bored as she yawned on the other side of the receiver. "And what's this about your horse? Did he finally run away?"

My mouth was in a hard line listening to her explaination. The wolves were on _my _property and no one bothered to tell me about it. I felt even more of a fool now. "So, no one decided to tell me any of this, why?"

"We didnt' want to worry you. We can take care of this Ani, you don't have to worry about it. You just stay home with Tristian, he's good at protection. He'll make sure you're safe," she said.

"Well, glad to know you have such faith in me. And Tristian is gone, I'm pretty sure he stole Romeo, which was why I was out in the woods to begin with," I spat into the phone, clearly my anger was rising.

"Tristian's gone?" she asked bewildered. "Then you need protection."

"I can take care of myself. Don't bother." I yelled and hung up the phone.

My own best friend, my own like-a-sister was lying to me. Or at least she had omitted the truth from me to keep me from "worrying". As if I cared if I was worried. I wanted to know if something was going a rye on my property. What if Morrigan was back? Now that I was here, and had no protection at all. Not that I needed it. I wasn't a weakling and I wouldn't be seen as one. The only person that didn't treat me like I was weak was Julius. And here, I had broken his heart by siding with his Cousin, who was so good at deceiving me.

Taking a few calming breaths, my anger started to release and common sense kicked in. No one decieved me. Why was I so angry at them? It had only been discovered last night, not a week or more ago. Anyways, Julius being bitten was probably the biggest priority, and after what I went through because of the bond, I could see why Silas wouldn't want to cause me any more undue stress. I was over reacting.

Now came the matter of Tristian. Where was he and why did he take my horse? It made me angry all over again and for good reason too. Yes, he was here to protect me as Portia said, but we grew close. I trusted him. I expected him to trust me. It wasn't as if we were a couple of anything, so why did he freak out about me being with Silas. He made it sound like he was a jealous boyfriend finding out his girl had been cheating on him with a pimp. I wasn't with Tristian. Yes, some feelings were there, and I'm sure still are, but my heart is with someone else. Not with Tristian, no matter how much we shared or laughed or cried on each other. I guess I loved him more like the family I no longer had than anything closer. I suppose to him that he felt the opposite.

Tristian had lost the majority of his people, so finding someone that somewhat like him, I'm sure sparked his interests. And on more than one occasion, I did sneak a peak into his head and saw how he thought of me. I wasn't completely oblivious. I saw what he thought about me. Especially when he would crawl into the bed with me and drape an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I would already be sleeping, but my dreams would become his memories, his thoughts and feelings. We were holding hands, twisting and spinning in the tulip fields. The grand smile on both our faces as he would pull me in closer to him, slowly lift a hand to my face, searching it with his eyes before gently bending down to kiss my lips. In his thoughts, I would respond by kissing him passionately back. Then his thoughts would fast forward, we were together, hand in hand with small children at our feet. I would look up adoringly at him as our children played in the field and his arm would holding me securely next to him. He wanted to be with me. He wanted to revive his kind. With me being a Halfling, I could do that for him and it gave him hope that one day, his people would be strong again.

Thoughts of Tristian exited my mind. Just because he hoped that we would have a future together, didn't mean that I thought that. After all I went through, it was hard to want to trust him completely. No matter how I might have felt when he was around, or how comfortable he was to snuggle up against. His humor while trying to teach me the old tongue of the Danu or even in my classes that he attended with me. I would miss him. Now I wish I had never gotten angry at him and just ignored his ranting, pushed aside his jealously and just gone about my business. I did regret what I said and now I was reeping what I sowed.

Remembering that I still had hands and a face that was covered in dry blood, I figured another shower was in order before I headed to work. I would have to change again as well. Tonight, I was thinking casual. I didn't feel like being sexy or pretty tonight and I didn't care about bringing attention to myself. So I showered again, making sure to scrub hard to get the stain of blood off my skin and my mind. Changing into a pair of baggy jeans and a crop top tee with a pair of boots and headed out the door to work. At least Ruben would get my mind off things. He always had a great sense of humor and allowed me to see the error in my ways. I went to him with problems before and he was great at trying to resolve them. Tonight, I just wanted the humor of friendly and familiar faces. I wanted to be safe. I wanted Morrigan far away from me. I wanted this bond with Julius broken, but I wanted him to be himself again. I wanted not to be mad at my best friend, Portia for keeping a secret from me. I wanted Tristian to forgive me for snapping at him and most of all, I wanted my horse back.


	15. Chapter 15 Anabelle

I called Portia to apologize for snapping at her, and really to ask her a favor. I needed her to take me to Ruben's since we had left my Jeep at the bar the night before. She reluctantly agreed as long as I would bite her head off again. I told her that the chances of me doing that were slim, but her doing that to me, the odds were more likely in her favor. She laughed and agreed to come get me.

I love Austin Martin's. They are by far the best made British car there is. Sexy, sleek and powerful. I loved the new DB9 that Portia bought. Seems that being a Vampyre increased her taking more risks. She drove like a maniac, not like she never did before, but now it was scary. I held onto the door for my life and really hoped we never crashed. Though she was look at me and laugh while continuing to tell me that she had super fast reflexes and not to worry, I couldn't help it. I still worried. Plus, it was equally hard for Portia to be out and about, so all her cars were tinted with a super dark tint. I think it stretched into the negative digits they were so dark. Ray blocking tints on her windows, and any cop that pulled her over, she just glamoured him before she even put the window down. So, she could drive me out in the light without worrying about hurting herself.

We pulled into Ruben's parking lot and went around back to the darkest part of the lot that was shaded by trees. Portia put on a jacket with a fur lined hood, not because it was cold, because it wasn't near as cold to need a jacket like she was wearing, but to shield herself from any rays that may be filtered from her car to the back door of Ruben's.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked her before I opened my door. Wondering if she could indeed walk in the shaded areas without burning up like a piece of bacon left on the pan too long.

"I don't have much of a choice. I have to go out of town tonight. I'm heading to Richmond for a while. Seems there is a problem between some Vampyres that are playing mischief with a family who lives out in the woods. They swear they are ghosts, but I know better. It might take me a while to convince them to leave. So, I need to say goodbye now because I won't see Ruben tonight before I go," Portia explained as she put on her over-sized sunglasses and pulled the hood over her head before stepping out of the car.

We both made it in safely, though there was a lingering smell of burning flesh hovering in the air. Portia was waving her hands around as if to fan her face, but I noticed, it wasn't her face she was wafting, it was her hands. Since they were exposed for the small bit of sun, her skin had started to burn. She was blowing on them and waving them around as if to stop the burning.

"Damn, this is even more painful than scalding yourself with a flat iron," Portia commented as she took off her coat and hung it on the rack inside Ruben's office. I put my purse down and went over to the dresser to get out my apron.

"Maybe you should wear gloves before you go back out," I told her as I picked up the black apron in the dresser and tied it around my waist and headed out into the bar.

At least it was quiet today. Not very many people were here for the late afternoon, which made it an ideal time to come in. Though, the downside of it all, I got to reminisce in my thoughts, which I didn't want to do. I'd rather be busy than to worry about my personal problems I have going on currently. I stood behind the bar, one elbow resting on the counter top and my head in my hand, staring off into space thinking just what I didn't want to be thinking. I wish I was normal. I wish I couldn't hear thoughts or see visions when I touched people and things. I wish I could just go back to that fateful day when my parents were killed and just stayed quiet and let them drive, then maybe they would be alive and maybe I wouldn't have been cursed with this awful "gift" as Portia kept calling it.

Looking across the bar I saw a young woman, studying a large book and just keeping to herself. I wanted to be her. I wanted to be the one that didn't have so many cares in the world that I could just come in some place, sit down and not worry about the busy world or the problems I was having. I would sit down and dive into a book and get my mind of anything I chose.

Then there was Ruben and Portia who were quietly talking at the other end of the bar. Glancing my way from time to time, Ruben nodding his head as Portia whispered more nothings into his ear. They both made me sick now. I frowned and turned away, focusing myself on the lonely woman at the table in the back. Maybe she wanted a drink, I noticed her glass was almost empty. I would have to pull up the slack of waiting since we were running short. Most schools started in the fall so all our summer staff had gone. Ruben really needed to hire some more people. A guy for a change would be nice, I thought as I walked up to the girl.

"Hi! Do you need a refill?" I cheerfully asked with a fake smile on my face.

The woman looked up at me with her silver eyes through her thin rimmed glasses, "Yes, please. Tea. No lemon." Her accent was very strong, she sounded like she was Irish or even Scottish. I couldn't tell the difference. They sounded so close alike. I'd never traveled to either, but Tristian was teaching me old Gaelic Irish before I selfishly threw him out and he left.

I took the woman's glass, refilled it and set it back on the table for her.

"Thank ye," she said and returned to her book. I looked over her shoulder and tried to see what she was reading. It script was in some sort of foreign language, one I had never seen before other than on Runes.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but, what are you studying?" I asked curiously, looking at the scripts she ran her finger down and then across.

She took her glasses off her face and looked up at me, "They are de Ancient Runes of Gaul."

"Gaul?" I asked

"Iye. An Ancient land which is now Modern France or Belgium and parts of Germany," the woman explained before she turned back to her book.

"What is it that you're studying for?" I asked, interesting the scripture that she was so focused on.

"You wish to know secrets that you can not read?" she laughed, her silky, dark black hair fell down in her face. "Iye, such a lass as thee should look up the meanings of the runes and find for ye self."

"But I don't know how to read them," I said, and honestly a little offended.

"Then learn to read them," she took a sip of her tea, then started to cough. This was a rough coughing as if she was choking. She doubled over in her chair with her hand on her mouth. I then ran to the bar to get her a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, worried she was actually choking or not.

"Was. There. Lemon. In. Tea?" she managed to speak out, but continued to cough.

"I didn't add any lemon, no," I thought for a minute, the tea was actually a pre-blend that we got from Lipton. "Damnit, there might have been lemon in the pre-mix. I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked.

"My. Bag." she coughed, her skin was started to burn and the coughing turned violent. At this stage people around us were staring and starting to get up from their seats as if they were being poisoned. The woman started to convulse as she slipped from her chair and onto the floor. I rummaged through her bag and found a small eppi pen, one for people who are allergic to certain things, though, this stuff didn't look like a clear antibiotic, this was a thick silver color. "In. Neck." she instructed as she continued to cough, this time, blood was coming up with air in her throat. If I didn't stick her now, she would choke on her own blood.

From what I noticed though, her blood was not a normal dark red in color. It was blue. I took the syringe and stuck her in the throat as she instructed and pressed down on the tube so that all the antibiotics, if that was what was in the syringe, got into her system. The woman lied there on the ground for a few seconds. Ruben was ready to call 9-1-1 if necessary, waiting for the woman to do anything, or get a signal from me to do something. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, the bright silver irises looked around and then finally set on my face as she gulped in a large dose of air. I put my arm around her back and sat her up, being sure to block myself from any unwanted images first.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it had lemon in it. You must be very allergic to it, aren't you?" I asked, scared to hear what she might say.

The woman looked at me, her hand reached up and touched my face and smiled. Oh good, she wasn't going to yell at me, yet. I hadn't even heard her talk. Then, as if I dreamt her kind eyes and her face, she smacked me hard across the face. "You almost killed me!"

I sat there in shock as the woman continued to berate me in front of the entire bar, my hand still on my cheek, mouth agape as I looked on in horror. Ruben came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me to my feet. Apologizing to the woman over and over as he moved me towards the bar.

"Any idea what that was about?" he asked me.

"She asked for tea with no lemon. I got some tea and I didn't put a lemon in it. I didn't know the mix had lemon already in it. She must be allergic. It was an honest mistake." I pleaded, my eyes welling up with tears.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. At least the woman will be alright," Ruben shrugged and walked back to Portia who was standing there, tapping her foot and looking at the woman with a strange glint in her eyes, as if studying her.

I glanced back where the woman was collecting her things, I was truly sorry. I wouldn't want to give someone something to eat or drink that might have killed them, however, I've never heard of an aversion to lemon's before. It was odd to be allergic to them, plus the injection was strange. I'd seen Eppi pens before, and they did not look like what that woman had. Maybe she was something different as well. Had I noticed anything else that had a blue blood before? Not that I was aware of.

I saw as the woman collected her things and began to walk out of the bar. You know the saying, Curiosity killed the Cat, well, it was about to kill me because I ran after her into the parking lot. "Excuse me!"

The woman spun around quickly, quicker than I'd ever seen even Silas move before and he was a Vampyre. "What do you want?" her voice was seething with anger.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know it had lemon in it," I tried to apologise and stuck out my hand, "Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to cause harm."

The woman looked down at my hand and then back up into my eyes as she shifted her belonging into her other arm and extended her right hand to shake mine. I had let my guard down at the point in time, I wanted to know what she was, and hopefully I would be able to see it. The moment she touched my hand I saw a figure, hands straight out at the moon, naked and bathed in the darkness. The figure had long, black hair that stretched down her back and over her bottom. As she turned, her eyes gleamed like the stars.

The woman's hand ripped from mine and she looked at me with wide eyes. "What are ye trying to do?"

Afraid that maybe she had picked up my otherness, I lied, "Just trying to extend a courtesy, to say I was sorry. That is all."

Her eyes narrowed, "Again, ye seek to know things which ye won't understand. Go now. Leave me be. Maybe we will meet again."

It was as if she just disappeared, turned to smoke and flew away because there wasn't even time to respond before she was gone. I just stood there, with my hand outstretched with black scorch marks on my skin that resembled fingers. I must be getting good with weird because it didn't even phase me as I went back into the bar and back into the same grind.

The rest of the afternoon and into the evening went by very slowly. Not very many people came into the bar and most of them left after the insident with the woman earlier that day. I was still stuck wondering who or what she was. To leave burn marks on my hand, which were still there. Even Portia was a bit agast but promised to look into it when she came back from Richmond. The woman certainly knew what I was looking at, or even that I could to begin with. And why the Runes? That's what had me really confused. Maybe she was some ancient god or demon or something. Who knew. Maybe Silas would know, or even Julius.

"Excuse me," a dark voice interrupted me inner thoughts as I looked up to see two very large men, bulky and overly muscular. Their hair was saved all around their smooth head except for a small bulb in the back that was pulled up into a high ponytail. It reminded me much of what men's hair looked like in Egyptian books. Their skin was very dark and they wore combat gear. The one thing that marked them as different was the intricate tattoo's on their faces. It looked like some sort of indigenous tattoo that came from the temple on the right side of their face and up into what formed a claw just over the brow of their eye. On the cheek was a swirl that looked like ocean waves that curled up and onto the tips of their noses and down along their chin. Inside the lines of the tattoos were bones and skulls, bodies and blood. And the tattoo wasn't some ordinary tattoo ink either. The tattoo looked as if it moved and screamed at you while you watched it.

"Yes? Would you like something to drink?" I asked, my voice shaking, wondering who these men were and what they wanted.

"Are you the fairy Halfling bonded to the Vampyre?" the man on the right asked bluntly. His voice wasn't as deep as the first, but they looked as though they could be twins.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"The Queen would request audience with you. You are to come with us." the man on the left said in his very deep voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, I have to work," I said sternly.

"Our Queen hates to wait. She asked us to fetch you, and you are going to be fetched," the man on the right said, leaning closer to me from across the bar. I felt as though he was a loose cannon, about to explode.

"I'm not a dog that plays games. If the _Queen_ would like me to visit, she can ask politely."

The man on the left gruffed as the man on the right began to move forward, "No, Seti, the Queen wants this one alive."

"Yes, so do I. I'd very much like to stay alive," I murmured. I was actually getting quiet tired of people wanting me and wanting to take my life. It was really starting to piss me off. I guess these guys just looked big enough to take it, so I let it all unleash. "I don't appreciate you coming into my work place, demanding me to go with you somewhere to see some "Queen"," as I used actually air quotations,"that don't rule over me! I'm not a dog and will not play fetch for your maker. So go along, tell her I wouldn't come and have her come back and ask me politely next time!"

"Setakht, please, let me kill the bitch who slanders our Queen's name!" Seti yelled as he tried to get past Setakht's grip.

"No, Seti, we shall leave." Setakht said as he turned his could be twin around. "We will be back, please reconsider your answer, as the Queen is not a patient one."

Ugh!


	16. Chapter 16 Silas

The first place I checked was Julius's house. It was a home on the west end of town. Julius was much more modern than I was, so his house was built in a very modern and stylish way. His house was very angular and boxy as was the furniture that matched on the inside. The decor was very minimal with only a scattering of seating, not enough to have any amount of company. The walls were a grayish blue color that lacked any personality and absolutely no pictures anywhere. The house was cold and dark. Since the sun fell, there was no warmth here anymore that the windows would bring in from the rays of sunlight during the day. Not as if he would need to use basic heating or cooling, or at least didn't need to until now.

I searched the entire house and did not find him. It looked as though someone had been here and I could smell their scent, but I couldn't tell if it was Julius or not. I assume his scent had changed now that he was human. He no longer smelled like one of my own, he smelled like food. It was hard to think of him like that, but that is exactly what he was now, food for the Vampyre's. "I need to find him, and quick," I muttered to myself as I went towards the rooms in the back of the house.

The bedroom had been ransacked as if someone was looking for something, or packing a lot of things. Perhaps Julius had been here and packed up his things and took off. Where to? The bedsheets were overturned and clothes were strung everywhere, on every inch of the floor lie a shirt or pants, sock or a shoe. If it wasn't Julius who did this, it was someone looking for something. Something specific.

My next trip was to the club. It would be just about opening time. Haggai should be there and I can ask him if he saw Julius come by this evening. It made me infinitely worried for him, how would his own minions react if he were to return here as a human? They would smell his delicious scent and then their mouths would water. There wouldn't be anything that Julius would be able to do in order to stop them. Plus, if stories were true, soon Julius would begin to age and time would eventually creep up on him.

"Master Silas, it has been a while. How are you?" Haggai's deep voice boomed as I greeted him at the door of the Down Under, Julius's nightclub that he was very proud of running.

"Not good, Haggai. Is there a place we can speak, privately?" I asked, looking around to see a few patrons that were enthralled with the Vampyre experience and brave enough to want to endure in it. for a Tuesday night, there was a bit of a line starting to form.

"Yes, come inside, I will be there shortly," Haggai opened the doors to the club and I stepped in. I heard him yelling at the miserable humans who attempted to follow me in. Enthralled they were. If I had some time, I might indulge just a bit, but not tonight. I had other pressing matters to attend to.

The club was as always, thumping and pumping full of deep and rhythmic music. Dancers crowded the floors and drinks flowed everywhere. For a weekday, it was a busy night. With the local colleges close by, many came here to partake in some dangerous activity. Seems most of the people who were open to the idea of other beings were the younger generations. Though they could be very gullible. We may now be out in the open, which I for one didn't think was such a great idea, but that didn't make us safe to be around. At least not the lot of us.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, Crown Royal which isn't the dark liquor that most humans know, but a rich, thick bodied blood that most of us thirsted for. Made from the blood of Royal bloodlines from all over the world. Mine had to be aged to just the right number, around 5 or 10 AD. That's what I thirsted for, ancient blood. With blood came knowledge. That is why we thirst so badly, it is the knowledge held in the blood that we seek. That is the life force. Realistically, the one who holds the most knowledge is the most powerful.

"Good to see you, Silas," the bartender said as she put down my drink. I didn't even see her at first when I sat down as she was a long time friend of mine.

I smiled at her, "Good to see you as well, Lucretia. How is the modern life treating you?"

"Well. Though, not as sporty as my human life, but one must give up the delights of be a Domina," Lucretia answered seductively as she traced her fingertips along my hand. Her delicate, milky white skin was the same shade as it would have been when she was turned, and her blazing red hair wig that was curled into delicate knots on top with a few tendrils hanging down made her look even more refined as she was in the Roman Era. "Are you partaking in any delights tonight?"

"You are too kind, Lucretia, but no. I am here to see if Julius was in the club," I took my drink and sipped a bit before placing the glass back down on the bar. Lucretia was a Domina for a Linestae in a city just outside of Napoli. Julius and I found her as we were looting around common houses in search of nourishment. We often scoured around the Linestae's because they had an exceptionally pick of meals. Seems that Lucretia and her husband had fallen into some trouble with their slaves and they were attacked. Julius looked fondly upon Lucretia and saved her life. She was a merciless killer and one that Julius loved for several centuries.

"I have not seen him, though, when turned with blind eye, he may have entered on soft feet. Should I be offended that he did not welcome me as he entered?" Lucretia's voice seethed as you could hear the loathing in the back of her throat. Julius had left Lucretia to tend to another human that he became fond of, and then of course there was Anabelle, to which Lucretia was probably green with envy of.

"Master Silas," Haggai's voice loomed behind me. "To the office," he held out his hand as in a gesture for me to lead.

"To answer you, Lucretia, no, do not be offended, but I must part. It was wonderful to see you again," I nodded goodbyes to Lucretia and then left towards Julius's office which was in the far upper left corner of the nightclub with large windows to which he could look down upon his minions and guests, surveying his next prey. Lucretia was a newly acquired asset to the nightclub, one Julius had commanded to come work for him in exchange for board and protection, not that Lucretia really needed his protection because Lucretia was an animal when it came to fighting. I knew he only dragged her in because he wanted protection for the nightclub and knowing she was his child, she would have to do as commanded, no matter how much she hated him for it.

The office was just as dull and impersonally as Juilus's house. The single glass desk with the modern swivel chair and a single lamp in the corner. A glass bookcase with folders and documents, but no pictures or personal belongings. A very dull and sharp angled leather sofa sat on the opposite wall to which Haggai sat and I took Julius's chair at the desk, his laptop still closed on the desk top.

"Haggai, we have an issue," I started as I swiveled the chair to look out of the floor to ceiling length, blacked out windows which made it hard for people to see up into, but perfect for us to see out of.

Haggai readjusted how he was seating and placed his hands on his chin, listening in depth. "Yes, how can I help?"

"Julius has gone missing. I need your help to track him," I said, turning to look at Haggai, leaving out the part that he was now human and somehow had a completely different scent to him now.

"Master, his is your cousin, why do you need me?" Haggai asked.

"Because, you are the best tracker I have ever known. That is why Julius chose you as his child to begin with," I boasted.

"There is something wrong isn't there? I knew I felt something the other night, but I wasn't sure what it could be," Haggai asked.

"Yes, something is wrong and it's not anything I want to get out, do you understand? Especially to Lucretia. She may suspect something is wrong, but I do not want her to know the severity of it."

"Yes, Master Silas, I understand."

"Julius was bitten by a Werewolf. It has turned him human. He fled when he caught Anabelle and I together. I need to find him before he hurts himself or instigates the wrong person." I explained. It was mostly my fault that Julius ran out. If I had just held Ani off a bit more, had some more self control, then Julius wouldn't have been so roused and then leave. I could have kept him safe, I could have helped him find a way to be the person he was. Soon enough though, without help, he will surely die.

"Human? I was told a Werewolf bite was deadly," Haggai asked.

"Yes, it is. Mostly for your kind. But most importantly, think of how deadly it is to have a five thousand year old man, who was once a Vampyre, thrives to be a Vampyre, and is now a human. What do you think he would do?" I asked.

"If I was him, I would try to turn myself back," Haggai answered, "He is fleeing to find a solution to his...situation."

"Yes, I believe so. And we must find him," I instructed. "Have you seen him recently? Has he been in the club at all?"

"No, I have not. I would sense if he was close, but I feel nothing. Is the bond between maker and child broken?" Haggai questioned.

"I'm not sure. His bond with Anabelle has dulled, but not gone. I suppose it might be the same for you and Lucretia. It is still there, but very dull," I stated, still twisting in my chair, trying to think of where he could have gone, who he might talk to. Then it hit me and I smacked the table top in response to the light bulb that just went off in my head.

"What is it?" Haggai asked, started as he stood up anticipating someone to come running through the door of the office.

"Ilona," I muttered, feeling stupid that I hadn't thought of it before, "He's going to the Queen for answers. She is the only known survivor of the Werewolf curse."

"Shall I accompany you?" Haggai asked worriedly.

"No, take care of the club as if it was your own. We must keep everything sane and as normal as possible. If anyone asks about Julius or his disappearance, tell them you saw him recently and was fine. No one is to know of this. Understood?" I demanded.

"Yes, Master," Haggai bowed and left the room, presumably out to the door to continue his normal duties.

I walked towards the glass windows and peered down below. The swarms of people that populated the club and the feeders off into the darkness. Men against men, women with women, it was debauchery out there. This is the lifestyle that Julius has chosen. To swell in the delight of other's misfortunes and pleasures. He could see the whole floor from up here, even the floor was glass so there was no view that was obstructed. Though from the ground, it would just looked like a ordinary black box that hung in the air, little did they know that they were all being watched from above, like a giant security camera.

I walked over to the telephone on Julius's desk and pressed "9" for an outside line. Once I got the double beep to let me know that the line was secured, I dialed Ilona's number.


	17. Chapter 17 Silas

I left the club shortly after my phone call to Ilona. She insisted the Julius came up there of his own free will and he was welcome to stay as long as he liked, that my presence wasn't necessary. I knew there was some other underlying reason why she would want to keep him up there and not drain him dry. Or maybe she was planning to share the way to turn him back, which she told me wasn't possible. I knew better. I knew she had once been bitten, long ago by a pair of wolves, however she still lives as an immortal beauty. There had to be a way back and Julius figured it out just like I did, that Ilona would have the answers to it all.

For the first time in a few hours, I finally checked my cell phone, who's light was blinking incessantly. I suppose I had messages then. It was on silent so I didn't know that anyone ever called and honestly, I'm pretty bad at checking messages. I saw a message from Anabelle. I didn't even check my phone after I sent her a text letting her know that Julius wasn't at his house, which I texted her on my way to the club.

NEED 2 TLK. CALL SOON.

Damn. I didn't have time to call her now, since I obviously didn't have any answers to give her. So I placed the phone down, without a text or a quick call and continued up Route 29 heading towards Washington, D.C., where the Queen and King lived. It wasn't a very long trip, only a couple of hours at the very most, and in Julius's LFA, I would be there in no time. Cops really didn't sit out on this road late at night, and it was becoming later in the dark hours of the evening. A time where my kind generally came out of the shadows. This was our day; the humans night.

The Royal House is in Georgetown, along the Canal in the Southwestern portion of the city. It is perfectly situated amongst shops and restaurants that are teaming with humans during all hours of the day and night. Ilona and Vlad took up the Tudor Place as their residence. It was a nice, quaint home in the Washington, D.C. area. It had large gardens and a beautiful sculpted lawn. You came up through the Boxwood Eclipse, next to the Flower Knot where cars were normally parked and visitors were greeted. Ilona had all the flowers dug up and replanted with flowers that would normally bloom in the night. Their soft fragrances wafted in the air as I stepped out of the car and gave the keys to a lowly human hand that worked for the Royals.

The house was grand. It's tan color and copper color roof blended with the bright greens of the grasses that were still visible in the darkness. Gentle lampposts were lite at either side of the large double doors that granted entrance to the house through the vestibule that leads straight into the Saloon. The Saloon is a porminent architectural feature of the house with it's large circular portico that extends into the space with it's floor to ceiling length windows. The lights from the outside illuminated the Saloon area where I was soon greeted by Sandra, the Queen's servant.

"Your Highness will be with you shortly. There are pressing matters she must partake. However, his Kingship extends his own invitation of welcome," the short woman with the thick raspy voice said. Sandra wasn't a very pretty woman, but she was tough. Her thin and short exterior was no match for the kind of fiestiness and large ego she had on the inside. She had dark auburn hair that was extremely curly and unmanageable with small and deep, dark blue eyes that almost looked black when you looked upon her. Her freckled face was thin and concave with an over-sized pair of lips.

"Thank you," I nodded as the small woman lead the way.

We went down a long and narrow corridor to the right as we entered the Butler's Pantry, which was supplied with several jars of Crown Royal, all labeled with dates and names. A freezer chest that I could only image would be stocked with bags of blood or bodies for all I knew. We past threw the pantry and to the left towards the dining hall where at the corner of a very large sofa like piece of furniture was Vlad, licking his fingers.

"Your Kingship, Silas Bigge," Sandra bowed and then exited the room.

I looked around to see human's scattered on the floor. Many unconscious or dead, others were whining, wanting the fulfillment of being fed upon, feeling the high of our endorphins as they pushed through their system. To my left was a large stake that had a body impaled through it. The stake went up through their rears and then up and out of the head, just as Vlad had done in the mid 15th century. Blood dripping down the pole gathered into a large bucket on the floor or out onto the rug, creating a mess everywhere. I was appalled.

"Are you hungry?" Vlad thick Romanian accent asked as he pushed away the next human vessel that would attempt to quench his blood lust.

"Thank you, but no," I answered as I tried to find a seat closest to Vlad without being so close to the bleeding cattle that crawled along the floors.

Seems no matter where I went, they herded to me, arms and hands reaching, touching in areas to create pleasure, hoping that I would swoop them up and give them the desire they yearned for. Fangbangers. I couldn't stand them. Always wanting that high, that need, hoping that someday we will just turn them instead of just feeding off them. Why would Vlad do that? He enjoyed the killing. He enjoyed it even before he was turned. It was rumored that he even drank the blood of his enemies as a human. I wouldn't be surprised considering his blood lust now as a Vampyre was insatiable.

"What brings you to our humble home?" Vlad asked as he pushed away yet another human from his realm.

"I come in search of my cousin, Julius. Ilona said he was here."

"Julius," Vlad's bloody hand touched his chin, leaving a print mark on his beard, "I have not seen him, though I would very much like to taste him now that he is available."

Exactly what I didn't need. I didn't need Vlad interested in trying to hunt down Julius, I needed to find him and quickly so I could protect him. I had to figure out a way to get Vlad to help me without fulfilling his portion of the role he'd like to play, such as, himself, Vlad the Impaler.

"Actually, that is the very reason I have come. Seems there is a way to help my Cousin before he withers and dies, I just need to find out how and get him back to me," I explained, "If you would be willing to lend a hand, I can make you an counter offer you won't be able to refuse."

This caught his attention and Vlad, who was eyeing the thin blond woman laying on the floor, groping herself in the middle of the feeding room, perked up and twisted the end of his mustache, "Go on, I listen."

"As rightful heir to the court, I will relinquish my throne that you and Ilona so graciously keep warm in my steed, if you will help me find Julius and bring him back home, unharmed so that he may find a solution to his...predicament," I suggested. I wasn't interested in coming back to Court, but I could have if I wanted to. I was the rightful heir. I was their rightful King and ruler of all, but I had given it all up to be alone. I wanted out of politics for a while. I had been in politics for over four thousand years, and you grow tired of the bickering. With this solution, I wouldn't be drug back here to do the bidding of my people if something should happen to Ilona and Vlad. Next to them, Julius and I were the oldest living beings that roamed this earth. If I gave them total control, as much as I hated to do it, I would be relinquishing all my powers.

Vlad smiled at my offer and he continued to twist and twirl his mustach in his forefingers, which were still dripping with thick, red blood. He licked the tip of his finger and began to say, "That is quite a proposition you have offered. However, how am I to be assured that you will follow through? How will I know you won't show up to Court and say, 'Hey, I no like what you are doing. Stop'. How do I know that?"

"I give you my word, as maker of all, I pledge my honesty. I will give up my title as long as you help me find Julius and aid me in getting him home so that he can discover for himself how to return to our ways. The ways he so covets," I said at the feet of the man whom I hated with a passion.

I took his hand and licked the blood from his fingers then looked up into his eyes, "My king."

Vlad smiled and waved me away, "I may think on it. For now, enjoy! The blond one is very delicious."

Not wanting to offend the King, I leaned over and grabbed the naked, blond woman, that looked so strangely similar to Anabelle. It startled me at first, but then I saw the glassy brown color of her eyes that they weren't those beautiful tranquil blue that sparkled. This woman may have the same body shape and assets as Anabelle, but she wasn't even half the woman that Anabelle was. I pulled her up by her shoulders onto my lap, her back facing me. I pulled her hair behind her neck as she arched back so I could have a better view of the veins.

She moaned, "Bite me."

I looked up at Vlad, who had a large smile on his face, as I turned and bit down on the woman's neck, sucking in her life force and sweet juices as well as all the memories and regrets of her past. I continued to draw until I couldn't contain anymore. Her heart was beating so slow and dull that to any human, she would appear dead. I threw her off of my lap and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You like to be clean, where I do not. Keep it," he said as he threw the white cloth at me for me to wipe my hands clear of the blood that was now all over them.

"Have I interrupted?" the seductive voice slithered into the room and then with a bang, slammed the doors shut to the dining hall.

Ilona stood there with all her glory and looked down at me and Vlad as if we were right where she wanted us. Her delicate features were hardened by her cold gaze as she slinks towards her husband. She leaned down and licked his cheek where a spot of blood still lie and then licked her own luscious lips. Her sultry gaze that was lowered on Vlad flashed back to me and she turned around and walked up to where I stood. She was breathtakingly beautiful, even more so than when she was human. She had long, slender legs that were muscular from hard years as a teen. Her long, glossy black hair hung straight down her back and stopped at the bulge of her rear. She had motherly hips with a tiny stomach from all the corseting done at an early age and her breasts were naturally stiff and perky. The silver sheath dress that clung to her left nothing to the imagination. It was obvious that she was free from any garments underneath that would restrict even the slightest movements. She was graceful and entrancing as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her seductively as Vlad watched on with eager eyes from the leather couch where yet another human lie at his lap for him to feed upon.

"S-Silas," she slittered out like a snake, "For what do I owe the pleasure?"

Her eyes raped me up and down as her hands snaked over my chest, "My Queen, I come to retrieve my cousin, Julius, as I told you over the phone a few short hours ago."

Her hands stopped and she backed away, hoping that I wouldn't have brought up the subject. With blood lust, came sexual desire. I could see it in Vlad's eyes as he fingered the woman on his lap as he licked up the blood that poured from her neck. Ilona was just as thirsty for both as she was trying to seduce me in front of her husband until I broke her concentration, "Your cousin? Julius? Why, he is here on his own accord."

"I would like to see him," I grabbed her hand that snaked it way towards my chest again, getting even lower.

"He does not permit any visitors at this time. Why don't we have some fun first, then we can talk business," she pushed onwards towards me, her other hand grabbing the front of my pants and squeezing.

"You are quite built, Silas. I've lusted for centuries what it would be like to bed you," she whispered into my ear.

"As I, my Queen," I lied, "However, Julius is a much more pressing matter."

Ilona pushed away angrily, "He does not wish to see you!"

"I demand to see him. I must," I demanded once again.

"You dare to come to _my _home, enjoy in _my _delights and then demand that I do _your_bidding?" Ilona screamed.

"If you will not bring him here, I shall go after him myself!" I grabbed her arm as it began to rise.

At this point, Vlad had pushed away the little human girl that he was playing with. Until now, it was fun to watch his wife, Ilona, getting turned on by another man. He could smell it, I could smell it. It was potent that she wanted me. However, I've touched his mate and threatened her. I knew I was in the wrong and as soon as I realized my mistake, I dropped my hand.

"You come here asking favors and yet you insult my wife and me?" Vlad's anger was apparent.

"You should be so lucky not to end up like him!" Vlad pointed to the man, impaled on the large stake that was bolted to the ground, bleeding out. "For I would have you that way for touching my wife!"

"Seti! Setakht!" Ilona yelled as two very large, very dark looking Egyptian guards barged into the room.

"Yes my Queen," they both said in unison and bowed to her. They reminded me of the royal guards for Ramesses during the Egyptian Dynasty. These were dangerous and very strong men, but none stronger than I.

"Take him!" Ilona pointed to me screaming, "To the dungeons with this one!"

Before I could react, I was tackled by a large man, tattooed all over the right side of his body. He had me bound with silver nets that had thorns in them so that the silver could penetrate my system which left me weakened no matter how much I managed to drink from the still unconscious woman lying on the ground. I lie there, panting, not moving as they lifted me off the floor to see the face of Vlad so close that I could smell his rancid breath.

"For that, Original, the penalty is generally death, but for you, since you are so stubborn, I might just play with you a while," Vlad smiled as the guards picked me up and took me out of the dining hall. The last glimpse I had was of Ilona laughing, clinging to her husband who then began to passionately kiss her.


	18. Chapter 18 Anabelle

For once, I was really glad to get off work just a tad early tonight. Seems everyone in this town was getting a little tired of the trouble I seemed to keep bringing into the bar since even nights like Tuesday where normally you would have Football or something on, no one even bothered to come in. Even Ruben talked to me about it for a while. He wasn't so happy about what happened with the bikers the other night, or even the woman I managed to some how almost kill. I was a magnet for these weirdo's and I couldn't get away. Even people stalked me at home, stole my things, or animals. Which only made me even more mad to think about. Tristian stole my horse. He ran off, well, he didn't really run off, I told him to leave in a not so nice way, but then to take my horse with him too? It made me angry. It was one of those nights where I wanted to take up smoking again. I just sighed loudly and went into the office to put away my apron and grab my purse.

I walked out into the chilly night, luckly a patron was still out front in the parking lot, enjoying the sin I would soon partake. "Can I bum a smoke from you?"

"Sure," the gruff looking man handed me a pack of Parliament's and a lighter. I took the liberty of getting my own smoke and lighting it before giving it back to the generous man. He stood there with his back up against the brick of the restaurant, one leg straight out and the other kicked up on the wall behind him. Reminded me of the Marlboro man since he wore a thick padded, plaid jacket with a large cowboy hat on.

"Thanks," I said as I took a few puffs on the tobacco and chemical laced stick and walked towards the Jeep.

I didn't really feel like going home at the moment, so I sat on the front bumper of the Jeep and took in large drags of smoke, enjoying the buzz I was getting. Nothings waiting for me at home. Silas said he might stop by the bar, but never did. Come to think of it, I don't think I heard back from him either. Checking my phone, I only confirmed that. I would be alone tonight. The most alone I've been in months since Morrigan left. Portia was out of contact, said she was going to be in some very sketchy part of Richmond that didn't have great cell coverage and would check in when she could, which meant when she got home. Tristian was gone, who had been kind of my house buddy and protector for a while. Especially since I was on the outs with Julius and Silas at the time. Then the whole thing with Silas hit again, Julius runs away like a damn twelve year old crying about "Woe is me!" and then Silas goes running after him like a stupid pet. I assume Julius would come back eventually. I mean, really, he's been alive for over five thousand years, I would assume the man knew how to take care of himself. Tristian I learned was just a bit over protective and I couldn't stand his jealousy, no matter what chemistry was bubbling between us. Yes, I'll admit, I was attracted to the deformed man. I mean, I dreamt about him frequently, I was the star in most of his thoughts, and a few times we came so very close to our lips touching. It almost felt like electricity between us.

"You still here?" Ruben sneaked up from behind me and took the cigarette out of my hand and into his mouth.

"Jesus H! You scared the fuck out of me!" I pushed me playfully and grabbed my smoke back.

"I haven't seen Silas tonight, was he coming in to ride home with you or are you on your own?" he asked as I passed the cigarette back to him after I took a large drag and let out a thick puff of smoke.

"He said he might stop by, but he didn't. I haven't heard from him all day so I assume he won't be coming home with me tonight," I sighed and leaned back on the grill of the Jeep.

"Julius figured that this would be the first place that Silas might look for him. He looked in bad shape. Was he okay?" Ruben asked.

I turned to my friend, who was sitting next to me, completely unaware of what was really going on, still puffing on the smoke I gave him. "Hey, puff-puff pass mother-fucker. And when did you see Julius?" I questioned. When did Julius come to the bar? Was it on his way to his house? Was he at home? Or at the club?

"Sorry," Ruben passed the cigarette back to me, by this time, it was almost gone. I took a few small puffs to finish it and then trashed the butt. "Anyways, Julius came in around, oh, I'd say a little before noon today. He was hungry for food, which was odd. And he was practically naked! Seriously! I had to give him some of my clothes, he looked a little lost."

"Did he say where he was going?" I asked, wondering if maybe Silas just crossed paths with Julius and just missed him.

"Nah, just said he had to go, got up and left in a hurry. Of course, didn't pay anything for the meal I gave him. Stupid Vampyre's. You'd think, over the thousands of year's he's been around that his service gratuity might have improved a bit!" Ruben argued.

I just rolled my eyes and sat there next to my friend who continued to babble about the service lately. How people have come in the bar, they order something and think they can just walk out once there is trouble. Ruben loved to argue about money and the lack of making it. I think Ruben just liked to argue in general. He was President of the Debate Club in high school.

"So, what's his deal anyways? I didn't think that Vampyre's ate food. At least, not from what I'm experiencing with Portia. She's attached to my neck whenever we're together. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but she never asks me to cook her breakfast or a steak," Ruben asked pulling me out of my inner thoughts.

I just gave Ruben a serious glance and huffed before I started to explain it all to him. "Well, Julius isn't a Vampyre anymore."

"Right, and I'm the Master of the Universe. No, really..."Ruben joked.

"Yes, really," I told him with a slight shake of my head, mocking him.

"Wait, hold a second, so you mean, that the other night, when we saw him, that he was really...human?" Ruben asked.

I had forgotten he had been at the house that night. He and Portia drove me over there when I doubled over in pain from the bond that Julius and I had. Now that he was no longer an old and very powerful Vampyre, our bond had been muted. As if someone had just turned the volume down, but not all the way. I could still feel little bits of Julius, but not enough to tell if he was in trouble or if he was okay, or even to tell where he might be. I've learned from lots of reading, mostly paranormal romances, how bonds can work.

"Yep, really human. Supposedly, when a Werewolf bites them, they are mortal again. I suppose that gives the Were leverage to kill the Vampyre at that point because, really, let's face it, Vampyre's are pretty hard to kill," I explained to Ruben who was left with his mouth agape.

"Well, according to Stephanie Meyer, a Werewolf bite is deadly to a Vampyre and is the only way to really kill them other than chopping off their head and burning their bodies," Ruben joked.

"Okay, Twi-hard. I know since you hooked up with Portia and learned all about this new Vampyre mojo, you've jumped into every Vampyre novel there is out there, but really, most stories are just popular fiction. Fiction. Not. True."

"I know, I know. I'm just saying..." Ruben trailed off.

I took that as my cue, I stood up and stretched my arms up and over my head. Sitting on the bumper of the Jeep was stiffening my muscles. I didn't like to sit for very long, unless I was cuddled up on the couch playing a game or watching T.V. with someone special.

"Well, I should get goin'. The guys and I are setting up a late night Poker game and the pot is growing big!" Ruben exclaimed as he got up and gave me a hug, good thing I was ready as I blocked his incoming feelings for me. I didn't have to be clairvoyant to see that. I gave him a little peck on the cheek as he blushed.

"Have fun, win big!" I said as I got into the Jeep and we walked across the lot to his little pickup.

You would think with the money he makes from Poker that he would be able to buy at least a new car, or truck, but for some reason, Ruben is attached to that rusty thing. It was too bad that he had plans tonight, maybe I should have asked to come over as well, I just didn't want to be alone. It felt weird to go home with no one there to greet me or come sleep next to me at night and even more, with the fact that Werewolves are in my woods, made me scared to even want to go home to begin with. I told myself to put my big girl panties on and I turned over the engine on the Jeep and headed down the interstate home. Mumbling the whole way home, "Everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about" over and over.

It was around midnight when I got home. Not even the porch light was on. I should remember to buy a timer for the light. Maybe I could go to Home Depot after class tomorrow. That might be a good idea. At least if I had to come home alone, there would be a light on for me. I parked in the drive, closest to the door of the house. I sat, listening, hoping nothing would make a single crunch. I learned my lesson about checking on the horses late at night, so that was a no go. Plus, I fed them and checked on them before I left. I really hoped that maybe Romeo had returned and just got loose from his stall, but I wasn't about to check. Daylight would be a better time to do that. At least then I could see everything around me.

I walked in the house and flipped on the light switch, but the bulb burst and burnt out. "Damn," I muttered as I walked through the dark hall towards the kitchen. The house was very dark inside at night. I put my hands up on the walls to make sure where I was going. I flipped on the switch for the kitchen, but the bulb blew as well. "What the hell?"

Scrambling in the kitchen I was opening drawers and feeling for the closest flashlight. "Shit", I said as I remembered the last flashlight I had, I took it out to the barn. That meant if I wanted light, I would have to go outside. I really didn't want to do that. Hands trembling, I went to the window and peered out left and right. Nothing was there, or at least nothing that I saw. Taking a deep breath I walked towards the front door again and walked outside, leaving the door slightly ajar in case I had to come running back.

I stood on the front stoop and looked both ways, I would have to start keeping flashlights all over the house now, as well as in the Jeep so I wouldn't be put in this predicament again. When I saw I was clear, I bolted for the double doors to the barn. I pushed them open just a smidgen so I could squeeze threw and then shut them quickly and locked the doors so they wouldn't slide back. Taking multiple deep breaths, inhaling the scent of hay and leather I tried to calm myself. I could feel my heart racing a mile a minute. Since the barn had glass domes over each stall, there were bits of light that filtered inside so it wasn't completely dark in the barn. I walked to my right and went to the shower room. I looked around but saw no flashlight. Not even on the table outside where I would lay out the saddles and reins. I walked across the barn floor to the tackle room where the richness of leather was overwhelming. On the shelf to my right was a large, old flashlight. "Thank you Jesus, Hallelujah!"

I grabbed the large metal flashlight that was heavy in my hands and pressed the button to turn it on. With a few shakes and a smack the light flowed out of it's large domed head. It was a faint light, but it was light. So far, so good. I flashed the light down the barn and saw all the horses were in their stalls, except for one of course. The laborious breathing and panting of their breath told me all was well in their court so I turned back and headed towards the large double doors. The moment I pushed one away I heard the sound. It was a snapping sound as if a branch or twig that was very dry had been broken. I froze. I should be the only thing on my property, but what was I kidding, a small animal of any sort could have made that sound. A bird, rabbit, anything really. I shouldn't get myself all hyped up for a small little rodent of some sort. So it was easy to try and calm myself until I heard the puffing. Something very large was breathing heavily and as it got closer, so did the patter of it's feet. I closed the doors so only a crack was left and turned my flashlight off, hoping that whatever it is, will soon leave.

I manovered on either side of the crack to see if I could get sight of what was outside. Straight ahead was the door to the house, slightly ajar. What if it went into the house? It wasn't that far away, could I get there before anything could catch me? Probably not, but I had to try. I couldn't hold up in this barn all night. What if Silas came back and saw I wasn't home, or that I was missing from the house. Would he think to come to the barn to look for me first? I had to try and make it out, so I opened the barn doors a little wider, just enough to squeeze past, poking my head out first to make sure all was clear. I looked left, I looked right, nothing that I could see. So I took a tight grip of the flashlight, held it firm in my fist, turning around to quietly close the barn doors that shut with a slight bang. The nose made me freeze and as I stood there, with my back to the doors I noticed the puffing and heavy breathing sound had halted as well. Scared, I kept my flashlight off as my eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and any light would let anything or anyone out there know that I for the taking.

So creeping along, I took one small step and broke a small branch at my feet. Damn-it! I was so clumsy even when trying to be sneaky. I really needed a sneak perk like in my Fallout 3 game where I could go unnoticed. But it was too late to think about those trivial things now. The moment the branch snapped, I took off. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the patter of feet, multiple feet racing behind me. The sound of the howl from the distance as I sprinted for my life. I could hear them getting closer. Just a few more feet to the door. I turned back just briefly to see the jaws of a large animal reach out to grab me as the last jolt of adrenaline took my system and I crashed through the door, slamming it shut on the beats mouth with my feet as I lay on the ground, panting from throwing myself into the house. However, the door did not stop the beast from trying to attack. I turned on the flashlight and went to the door to make sure it was locked at the knob and the deadbolt. I then went to the cupboard, where I kept my shotgun, making sure it was loaded in case they got the bright idea to burst through the windows. At this point I was in battle mode. I grabbed my kitchen table, over turned it and pressed it up against the window to block anything that might come bustling through. I crouched behind the table, the shotgun holstered on my shoulder as I took aim out across the grasses. Looking left to right. I heard the howling as it got closer and the moment the howl ended, so did the scratching and beating at the door. I couldn't see the front porch from the kitchen so I ran back towards the small vertical windows on either side of the door, gun still raised, and saw nothing.

I put down the gun and sunk to the floor. My breathing was fast and heavy as tears started to swell in my eyes. I wished Tristian was here.


	19. Chapter 19 Ilona

I licked the red liquid off my husbands chin as they led Silas away from us. Our plan would come to fruition soon. The Council has been requesting that Silas return to the throne; that they are done with this abomination they call a "Revelation". "Vampyre's are to live in the dark," is what they told us. We are not to be known to the Mortals. It is too dangerous and from reports all over the world, many of our kind are being killed at first sight. I think, good, as they should if they are so careless to get killed by the things who are merely our food. So they give chase, we are the hunter, they are the prey, they should run and be afraid. Soon enough, we might be powerful enough to rule the world. Both the Mortals and Immortals. That is the grand scheme. Once we put away Silas, we can start on the Council members, one by one, pick them off until there is no opposition left.

Now, if I could just keep Julius away from the truth that he could possibly be turned back. I couldn't let that happen for Julius, it was too important to keep him human or kill him all together, however, I enjoyed his company. However, as a human, Julius is no threat to the throne now. If he was to turn, he could take it back. I had to find a way to get possession of the rights before he found a way to turn himself again. I had told Silas there was no going back, but I feel he knows too much. He is an Original like myself. That is the only reason that I have survived the attack so many centuries ago in France. For a typical Vampyre, they would simply die, but for us, we are not dead, nor have we ever been. Our mortality is brought back to us.

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. It was 1602, well after I had met and turned Vlad, made him into my Dark Prince, to which he has rightfully earned the title. We were on the search for my maker, Lilith, the same as Julius and Silas. I scoured the entire earth for her and could not find her until I came upon a lead in a small town outside Paris that fateful year. From what I heard there was a beautiful and feared woman aboard a ship that had just returned from a settlement in the New America's and many warned to stayed away from her. I left my husband during the day and travelled three hours from our court in Paris to the coastal town Rouen where the ships came in. My search was short lived when the ship and the crew were gone, they had left to go back out to sea. I decided to stay and talk to the local folk around to see if they had seen a woman with Lilith's description, but none had. They did rouse of tales of beasts that savaged their farms, which is why many ships came and left so quickly. They quickly became known at the "Wolf Village", which is why most of the folk did not bustle about the town like they do in Paris. Especially at night.

I went to shops and homes, bathing rooms, but no answers could be found. The night was drawing near and most of the people had shut themselves inside next to fire and warmth. The sun went down fast and soon enough, it was twilight out with the moon high in the sky above. I had no such worries of a beast until I was face to face with the animal the town most feared. They called him Claude after the stories of the Wolf-Man that terrorized a small town on the south-central part of the provence. I stood there, showing no fear as the beast growled at me. It's large teeth at the end of a very long snout which dripped with drool. It's hot breath smelled like rancid and it's eyes were large and dark like an endless abyss.

I remember turning quickly and taking off towards the water hoping it could not touch me there. However, where I was fast, he was faster. His teeth snapped at my heels as I reached closer and closer to the edge of the wharf. It was too late. I ran too late, he came up on me too soon and I didn't realize he was there. He jumped and bit down on my shoulder, deep. I cried out in pain as it seared through my whole body. Like fire that was burning through my veins. I felt to my knees just as I heard a blast from behind. The whimper and whine of the wolf as his massive body was thrown on top of mine. His weight was almost too much to bear as I witnessed the procession from his wolf-like form to his human body. He was just a young boy and I stared down in amazement at the transformation.

Startled, I looked up to the man that shot the beast and saved me from a savage death that would have become of me. It was Vlad. He had followed me and stayed to the shadows so he would not burn. His thick coat he wore was torn off the shoulder as he holstered the rifle he used to kill the beast that hurt me. I pushed the beast off me and ran towards him with arms spread open. He was my savour. He held me in a tight embrace and kissed my cheeks. Many have called my husband an beast and monster over the years, but to me, he was a God among men.

"You smell different," he said to me as he sniffed my neck.

I looked at him funny as I saw his eyes blaze white in desire. That is when I knew, I knew I was no longer. I had no feeling for thirst, for blood as I had for centuries before. I took his hand and used his razor sharp nails to slice my skin, to see the blood that poured out without healing on his own. Vlad's eyes turned to my arm where the cut was and he raised it to his mouth where he licked and tasted. I moaned with desire as the endorphins took over. It was too late, I was now human.

A noise outside of the dining hall brought me out of such memories as Julius entered the room.

"My Queen," he bowed.

He was a beautifully sculpted man, even for a human I felt drawn to his presence. His large sculpted chest with broad shoulders and muscular arms. You could tell that he was a hunter or some hard worker in his first life. His legs were long and lean with thick muscles that crossed on his thighs to show that he ran frequently. His long, platinum colored hair fell down his back while accentuating the angles of his face. If I didn't know him previously, I would have mistaken him for a Danu. Though I had heard of them in fairy tales, I knew from the ruckus where Julius lived that there was possibly one making trouble. A Danu would be a very welcome course on our menu for dinner.

"Julius," I replied with my arms outstretched to him, "You fair better than expected."

"Thank you, My Queen. I feel...odd. I came to you in hopes that you could enlighten me about my...condition," Julius said as he looked on at the room we secured as our feeding area. The dining table that sat off to the right side of the room filled with goblets and platters of flesh and blood. The black leather sofa that Vlad laid upon was dripping with his third or fourth course meal while dessert was hanging by the stake at the front of the room. Julius took in all the rights with a horrific look.

"Would you like something to eat, or drink?" I asked, trying to be accompanying.

"No, thank you, I would just like to speak with you about what happened in France," he pressed.

I waved my hand in his face, "I will not talk of such things first. We should celebrate that you have decided to join us, here with your presence. It is not often that another Original comes to see us so soon," I sneered.

"Another?" Julius asked, his brow raised.

"Why yes, only just a few moments ago, your Cousin, Silas, was here."

"Silas? What reasons does he have for his visit?" Julius asked.

"Why, he wanted to make arrangements for you here. Said he could not be bothered with a lowly human as yourself. You were too tempting for his tastes. He had hoped that you would find your way to me," I lied.

"Silas means to get rid of me?" Julius's voice was sharp and angry. Just how I wanted him.

"I assume so yes. I told him that I felt you near, but he flew off before he could address you personally. Said he did not wish to even speak to you," I continued. Hoping that with this little white lie, I could tear the two strong holds apart that had dominion over my throne.

Looking upon Julius's face as he stared off, not looking me in the eye, I could almost sense he was about to swell with emotion. His face was hot and flush as the blood rushed to his cheeks, his eyes blazed with anger as he tried to swallow down the bits of tragedy that coursed through his ears.

"Well then, I am better off without him. Which now means I will need even more of your help," Julius said with tight lips.

"Come, let us talk of such things in the Tea House out by the Garden's. They are splendidly beautiful at night," I walked over and took his arm, leading him out of the room. I turned back to Vlad who sat on the leather sofa, grinning, as I winked back at him. Soon enough my prince, this will all be ours with no one to take back from us.

I ushered Julius through the Parlour to the Saloon where we walked out of the tundra to the gardens. We walked silently as I took in his scent, his sight, and how marvelous if he was mine. If I made him my child, he would have to bend to my will and then he would be mine. Too bad that it wasn't possible for me to change him back, though if I knew him before Lilith, I would have taken him, human or immortal. Julius was a grand man, and as statuesque as Michelangelo's David in Florence.

I lead him through the lighted paths to the Tea House that sat on the far right side of the property. It's rose trellises were strongly fragrant and in the dim light were beautiful. We entered the little pagoda and sat on the bench next to one another as I plucked a rose from it's stem and inhaled it's scent. "I'll never stop loving the smell of flowers. They are so much sweeter with my scenses now than they were as a human."

"I yearn for it back," Julius blurted, "Please, Ilona, my Queen, tell me how."

"For knowledge, there is a price. Are you willing to pay it?" I asked.

"Anything, please, I must know," Julius pleaded. He had left the bench beside me and was kneeling in front of me, his hands clasped mine as he kissed my fingers. "Please, please help me. I can not be this way."

Such a shame that a beautiful immortal such as Julius was brought so low as to bow to someone beneath him. Not that I really felt I was beneath him, but he was my elder. "Sit, I shall tell you what you seek; in exchange, I would like something as well."

"Name it and it is yours." Julius foolishly answered.

"Anything?" my brow raised, how stupid of him to commit to it, it was almost too easy to get what I wanted, "I want all that you own of course."

Julius's brows furrowed in confusion, "All that I own? You want to manage a nightclub?"

"And other things,"I added, "Do you want the information or not? What do a few possessions have that my knowledge could not give you? You can get another nightclub, but you have only one shot at being an immortal again."

Julius looked at me with understand as he bowed, "As you wish. Upon my changing, you shall own all that I own."

"Not good enough. I am giving you knowledge now, and knowledge is power. If I should tell you how to become immortal again, I shall take what I want then. Not when you have used that knowledge when you feel like it." I said.

"Can I not get my affairs in order?" Julius asked.

"No, it is now or never Julius. What do you prize the most? Being immortal or having a few possessions that could be replaced?"

"Fine, you may take what you wish, but please, tell me the truth, how do I become what I once was?" he asked desperately.

This was my chance. I could get what I wanted. What Julius didn't know is what all he had in his possession, not just a nightclub, but also a bond with a human who was of great interest. She was also his possession. Now that we had Silas silenced, the girl would be ours for the taking. Such a Halfling would been such a delight and equally interesting should she be turned.

I smiled thinking of what I was so close to getting, it was almost too easy that I could lie to him and he would never know. However, it wouldn't make a difference. He had signed it over to me. All his possessions, the club, his bonded as well as his rights to the crown. "It is a dangerous quest to get what you seek, but it can be done in one of two ways."


	20. Chapter 20 Morrigan and Nyx

She tapped her foot loudly while she waited in the darkness of the surrounding forest. Checking down at her watch, her dark hair swirled around her in the wind, she was growing aggravated by every little minute spent waiting. She didn't do favors often, but when someone of great caliber and strength asked for her help, she was more than willing to oblige. Now she felt taken advantage of. For someone to ask for aid and then fail to adhear to a time schedule was beyond belief.

A gust kicked up and her ebony colored hair went spinning around her as she pulled the hood of her jacket up over her head. The large green puff made her look like a marsh mellow in the middle of the woods where she was told to meet the woman she was serving. Her dark black eyes searched the lining of the trees and the pathways to which the woman might come. Her eyesight was crisp in the night as if everything and everyone was illuminated by the moonlight; she walked and paced. Each step, the chilling wind would bite through her jacket and send her small, slender frame into a shaking fit. Her large boots that clunked the on the ground as she walked and paced some more. Waiting, anxiously for the arrival of the person to come and tell her the next step in the plan.

"Ah, Nyx, I see you have arrived," Morrigan said as she swooped down from the air. Her massive black wings folded in behind her as she walked gracefully around her. Her flaming crimson hair fizzed around her small head and her beady green eyes were like daggers into Nyx's onyx.

"Well met, Morrigan," Nyx answered coldly.

"Did you see her?" Morrigan asked, circling her. Nyx could feel the gaze of her cold and calculating emerald eyes on her and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes, and the bitch almost killed me too!" Nyx spat as she growled at Morrigan and back on the memory of her too close to death situation. Lemons were fatal to her and most of her kind. Gods that is. Well, Nyx was a Goddess among many men, or at least many believed. She was the Goddess of the Night and Mother to the Gods of Sleep and Death. She was the perfect ally for Morrigan to have if she played her cards right.

"Surely an accident. I can see it in your face. You aren't truly mad at her. Just pissed off," Morrigan smiled as she stopped in front of Nyx and grabbed her chin with her long, sharp, raven like nails. "What did you learn?"

"She is quite the Seer. I tried blocking her, but her probes were too sharp. She did break in momentarily," Nyx explained, "But that's not to say I didn't penetrate her's either," Nyx grinned in triumph.

"Very good, and..." Morrigan gestured for Nyx to continue.

"She is a torn soul. Torn between her love, her lust, and her calling," Nyx said with a smile. "She will be easy to deceive and tear apart."

Morrigan grinned as her lips puckered in thought. "I may have to send you back then, you are-very capable of gathering information."

"I did as requested, you hold no sway over me. She stupid bitch almost killed me, I won't be going back," Nyx stood her ground.

Morrigan's eyes blazed orange as she screamed and pressed Nyx up against a tree, looking into Nyx's face which showed no fear. Nyx looked down at Morrigan and laughed as if it was some great game they were playing. Laughing harder as Morrigan knocked her head up against the tree several times before Nyx caught her arm and pushed her back with little to no effort.

"I knew you were strong, but not strong enough," Nyx teased as she just hung there, lifeless, as if Morrigan had already strangled the life from her.

"I am a Danu, Goddess to my people. Who are you? Just a lowly blood sucker," Morrigan said between ground teeth.

Nyx just laughed as she turned back to Morrigan, and in just a flash of a second, Nyx was up in front of Morrigan, looking her all over, "You mistake me. I will let this slide, this, demeaning and cruel slandering, but let me enlighten you, Danu, I am no blood sucker. I have no God. I am no ones servant, not even yours." Nyx's hand went to Morrigan's throat as she lifted the winged woman higher, "Do we understand one another?"

"Of course," Morrigan choked.

Nyx dropped the scowling woman to her feet as she brushed off her hands. Morrigan rubbed her throat where Nyx had held her, "Just what are you?"

"I am the personification of Night. I am the Mother of Sleep and Death. I am but a God to you, Danu. See, you're kind is nothing more than little Fairies without wings. I am the lord over you looking down from the heavens," Nyx explained as she circled Morrigan who's brows were creased in confusion. "See, Morrigan, I have watched you your whole life. I have seen what you were, how you were treated and how you treated others, and yet I still am here to help you."

Morrigan's confusion turned to excitement upon hearing that the Goddess Nyx, the Goddess of Night and Death would be helping her in her quest to end all. "And what do you want in return?"

"All I ask is that when the time comes, that you shall do me a favor as well," Nyx said as she stepped away from Morrigan.

A rustling in the woods caused both of the women to turn. Morrigan's wings spanned and Nyx shimmered into nothing as if she was invisible. You could see the faint outline of her slender frame as she walked stealthly through the wood. The crinkling got louder as someone approached. A man, tall and lean with plenty of muscles came forward with his hands up in the air as if surrendering.

"I come in peace," his voice rang as he approached the area that both of the women stood.

Nyx came into vision and held up her hand. The man stiffened at her precense. "What do you want here?"

"I come to speak with Morrigan," he said.

"Tristian," Morrigan said surprised as she tucked her wings back behind her, "quite a surprise from the last we met."

Tristian couldn't move and was frozen were he stood. Nyx looked over at Morrigan with a questioning look, "The Danu that was in your service?"

"Yes, the betrayer," Morrigan answered as she pulled a silver dagger from the long pocket nestled in her long flowing black dress.

"The one she is called to?" Nyx asked, still with her hand up, freezing Tristian with her power that started to glow from her.

"So it seems," Morrigan answered, walking towards Tristian.

Morrigan paced around him. Tristian looked uneasy as he was being eyed by the two women who were plotting, possibly against him at that moment. Nyx walked towards him and closed her hand into a fist. Tristian doubled over himself in agony though no scream escaped his throat. It was as if he was mute, he couldn't talk, couldn't scream, couldn't make any noise at all.

"And what do we do with him?" Nyx asked as her head tilted, looking upon the man that she had in her thrall.

"Let's see what he has to say. He wouldn't be foolish enough to come to me and wish to live," Morrigan answered as she placed a hand on Nyx's shoulder. "Let him up, but do not let him come closer."

Nyx opened her hand and held her palm upward, lifting her arm as Tristian's body rose, still moving without his will.

"Please, I come to aid you," Tristian pleaded.

"To aid me?" Morrigan laughed. "The last time you attempted to aid me, you sent that pesky vampyre to kill me, which didn't succeed as he had hoped."

"I lead him astray. I knew the dagger wouldn't kill you. I meant to distract him," Tristian continued.

"And yet you fled like a dog," Morrigan said.

"What do you want here?" Nyx interrupted. "Speak or I shall call upon my sons to aid you in speaking. They are ones you would wish never to meet."

"I came here because I could not fulfill my mission in deceiving the Seer. She threw me out and I came to ask for aid to get her back," Tristian pleaded. His feet were danging just inches from the ground, his arms stiff at his sides.

"You tried to deceive her how?" Morrigan asked curiously, her blazing red brow raised.

"She was falling in love with me. I knew it. I kept trying to implant setting into her mind of us. I was hoping to get the Vampyre's off her trail, but her bond is too strong with the blonde one."

"Her love," Nyx answered, her gaze catching Morrigan's.

Morrigan's brow raised even higher at the testimony. "Julius? Her love? So that makes Silas the one she lusts for."

"From what I gathered in her soul, a tall, blonde male is the one her heart truely belongs to, whether she admits it to herself or not, the dark haired one is just one that she is familiar with. She thinks she is in love with him, but really, her heart lies elsewhere." Nyx explained.

"And this one?" Morrigan asked, pointing to Tristian who looked on confused at the interchange.

"Her calling. He is the one that will bring her to us, the one that she is destined to be with." Nyx answered.

Morrigan nodded her head and scratched her chin, thinking hard. She paced back and forth in front of Tristian, her fingers scratching at her chin. "This could be very useful, if we are successful."

"The blonde one must be eliminated," Nyx said.

"Yes, that will be taken care of sooner than later," Morrigan answered, still pacing back and forth.

Tristian hung there, listening on as Morrigan and Nyx continued to plot. Their plan was to get Tristian back in the house with Anabelle. They had a plan that he did not know about to eliminate Julius, the blonde Vampyre that Anabelle was bonded to and to get rid of Silas all together. Once they had both Vampyre's out of the picture, then they would be able to proceed without interruption. According to Morrigan, Julius was now a human due to an attack from the Werewolves. Supposedly a bite from a Were could turn a Vampyre. Too bad he didn't know that earlier or he would have sided with the Were's a long time ago.

"I have connections with the Vampyre Council. They look to me as if a God. I can plant it in their heads to get rid of the dark one and the blonde one," Nyx continued to plot.

"Yes, I've heard that the new King and Queen and very ruthless, they would must likely want to get them out of the picture since they are the Originals and true heir's to their throne. Most likely a threat to them as well if they decided to take it back," Morrigan agreed. "Go to them and set the seed. I will make sure that Julius is taken care of."

Nyx nodded and then released Tristian from his hold. Just like he popped in and out of existence, Nyx disappeared. She didn't pop, she just shimmered and disappeared from view. Tristian felt the few inches from the air with a thud and was down on his hands and knees panting. "What is to become of me?"

"You, my dear, will do as told. If you decide to deter from your path again, I will kill you," Morrigan said as she grabbed his face in her hand and scratched the already marred skin on his face, licking her finger tips and savouring his taste.


	21. Chapter 21 Silas

To say I wasn't afraid would have been a lie. Just because I was immortal, didn't mean that I didn't sense or feel fear. I could feel the anxiety over what would become of my cousin, Julius. I could feel scared for Anabelle and just how she fits into everyones plans. Most of all, I felt the trepidation that Portia felt from my taking. I had to try and remain as calm as I possibly could to keep those that I loved out of harms way.

Vlad wasn't a nice person, never was as a human, and isn't very merciful as a Vampyre. Granted, he was a good choice to be made by one of us, but his blood-lust was strong even before the need for it. He was someone to point the finger at, to call the name to the word Vampyre. They did call him Dracula afterall. He was the one that Bram Stoker wrote about, however, he had the mysterious Mia all wrong. Mia was the beautiful raven haired beauty that Jonathan loved. However, Mia was already a Vampyre. An Original as a matter of fact and her name was Ilona.

The guards that brought me down here, Seti and Setahkt, were Ilona's guardsmen long before she came to Romania. They were Egyptians and ancestors to the Royal line of Rameses. Ilona picked the perfect two to do her bidding for all these years. Their grip was strong and fierce. Egyptians weren't men to want to meddle with so I went along with them without resistance, as much as I wanted to push them both away and run from this house and find my Cousin and keep Anabelle safe. I just had a very bad feeling that Ilona was doing this to get at Anabelle, as it seemed everyone was. I couldn't be too cautious.

I was led down a very long corridor from the stairs in the back of the Butler's Pantry. The smell was rank that wafted the air and I found myself practically about to choke from it. The walls were a dark grey and there was not a speck of light to be seen. Since we are supposed to be creatures of the night, we can see fairly well in the darkness. I was no exception either though I could walk in both the light and darkness. Each man had a firm hold of my biceps as we walked further down the hall. It's small quarters were cramped. There was no going back, no fighting and no getting away. From what it seemed, there was only one way in and one way out.

We finally reached a door at the end of the hall, a soft glow from a torch lite on the side let me see that the door was heavy and thick. There was no getting away from this place. I had really dug a hold for myself to lie in now. What would Anabelle think if I didn't return? I had promised to go to her work if I could. That's when I realized that I still had my blackberry in my back pocket. They hadn't thought to frisk me for any devises that I could use to call out. Though, for how far down we were, I doubt I would even get a signal, therefore, they wouldn't have to worry about me calling anyone, none the less yelling for help as no one would hear the screams down here.

The two heavy, dark skinned men lead me down yet another corridor that was lined with doors. Each was a heavy door with a very small window at the top. Faint moans and yells which were muffled by the thick egress, obviously occupied by someone that was meant not to see the light of day again, just as I was being treated.

At the end of the hall was a final door that was open. I was pushed inside and the door was slammed shut before I could turn around. There was no handle on the door and it wouldn't budge when I would push on it. Not even my immortal strength of over five thousand years could make this door move even a tiny bit. I turned with my back to the door and looked at my surroundings. There was no light in the room, not even a switch. It was dark, pitch as night, but that didn't deter me from being able to see the shapes of a makeshift bed and a small hole in the ground, I assume to use for bathroom purposes. There was no window, no chair, just a dirty overturned bed that was made from Silver. I slumped down on the floor, my knees in my chest and I flung my arms over my knees and sighed. What had I gotten myself into.

I pulled my blackberry out of my pocket and turned it on. The screen was a picture of Anabelle at the bar the night we first met. She didn't even know I took her picture. I smiled looking at her, her beaming smile, her beautiful sun-kissed skin and her long blond hair that shone like the gold. My fingers traced her body on the screen. I slumped my head down between my arms and put the phone down on the ground as I still continued to look at her.

"Move, scum!" Seti yelled at me as he pushed the door open, causing me to fall foward onto the cold concrete floor and pushing my phone out of reach. The yellow light of the flame licked his face.

From the glow of the torch I saw the face I dreaded. Vlad. He was licking his lips and his fingers as if he had just fed as he strode into the room and snapped his fingers at Seti, who in turn signaled Setahkt to place a large wooden chair in the room where I was held.

"I hope you like your room," Vlad said, his Romanian accent still very thick.

I said nothing but looked at Vlad with contempt. He meant to do something about me, and about Julius, I just must find out how. By fighting him, I wouldn't escape and I wouldn't gain the knowledge that I would need. I kept looking down to my phone that was still lit up on the floor by Vlad's feet. I hope he wouldn't notice it. However, my hopes were crushed.

"Ahh, what is this?" Vlad picked up the blackberry and eyed the background. "She is more beautiful than Ilona described. I bet she is a tasty morsel, is she not?"

I stayed silent, not wanting to give him any sort of information he could use to harm Anabelle.

"Are we playing mouse?" Vlad asked as he sat down on the stiff wooden chair and crossed his leg over his knee. "Or has a cat caught your tongue?"

"I do not wish to talk about her," I said in a cold tone. "I came here to seek aid for my Cousin, she has nothing to do with this."

"Ahh, but you are wrong. So very wrong," Vlad said as he licked the screen of the phone. "I would love to have a taste of her."

"Never," I said through ground teeth.

Vlad's brow raised, "Really? I think so. As a matter of fact, I have a feeling that she might come for a visit soon."

"She knows nothing of this place, she can't come here," I said angrily. Him trying to drag Anabelle into this mess with Ilona, him and I, I wouldn't let him.

"That is where you are wrong again. Julius will collect her for Ilona," Vlad admitted as he stood and flipped through the documents on the phone. "You have lots of pictures of her, she seems unaware. Very sneaky. She is most beautiful. Reminds me of a Queen I once knew, known as the most beautiful woman in all of England."

"She does resemble Catherine, yes, you are correct, but please, she has nothing to do with this," I pleaded as I shuffled my way towards him, reaching out to grab the phone.

Vlad noticed my movement and then crushed the phone in his palm, letting the bits and pieces to fall to the ground. "Tsk, tsk, Silas. Try to take phone from me. Don't worry, I will take all from you."

"Please, just don't hurt her. Do anything you want to me, anything as long as you just leave her alone," I pleaded again.

"Oh, I will have everything, but I won't leave your little Queen alone. She is elemental to our plan," Vlad said as he walked pasted me and snapped his fingers.

Seti came into the room with Setahkt, the glow from the torches lit up Vlad's face as they handed him the fiery stick and marched towards me. Each man grabbing me by the arm and throwing me up against the wall with smiles on their faces.

"It's is very unfortunate that it comes to this Silas," Vlad said as he paced in front of where I was contained with the lighted torch in his hands, "I have to admit, I liked you. But you are in the way."

Vlad nodded as Seti ripped the front of my shirt open as Setahkt held me still against the wall. I stood there, held between two large, powerful Vampyre's who wished me harm. My muscles were hard and I braced myself for the beating I was sure was about to ensue. Only, I wasn't about to be beaten, I was burned. Vlad thrusted the fiery torch at my chest and let it sit there while my skin bubbled and smoked. I screamed out in pain. I could smell my own flesh burning away. Seit and Setahkt stood there, laughing at my misery as Vlad went in again and touched the fire to my skin, another spot that had not been marred. Again, I screamed out in pain, knowing that no one could hear me, but I still yelled all the same.

"If only Ilona could have found Lilith that night she was attacked, she could have convinced her to destroy you both, then these kingdoms will be ours," Vlad said as he held the torch in his arm, up to see the damage he had caused.

I looked down, my lips trembling, my body shaking as the bits of flesh that had flaked off were regenerating and healing. Vlad clicked his tongue and burned me again, this time harder so that he could move past my outer skin and towards my insides that would soon be consumed by the fuel of his rage.

Vlad continued to chat as he burned and ate at my flesh. Licking his lips all the same as blood would pour from my wounds and my screams would deafen the walls. "See, we know you can take back this throne should you want it again. We are merely seeking a way to insure you never do. We can kill you, kill your cousin and all your children, loved ones, acquaintances. We are not picky."

"Why..." was all I was able to mutter out in between breaths as blood started to spittle out of my mouth from the amount of damage done to my body, I wasn't producing enough blood in my system to regenerate.

"Why, I just told you. We want the kingdom. We want no interference. Free to do as we will. Then, once the Vampyre kingdom is ours and solely ours, we can begin to herd the cattle in," Vlad smiled as he thrusted the torch at me once more as my body seized and gave up. I fell limp in Seti and Setahkt's arms and they dropped me to the floor. "What a pity, I was about to have so much fun. Put him on the bed. Make sure he can not move."

I was in and out of conciousness as they dragged my almost lifeless and crisp body to the bed. They laid me down on the metal frame which scorched my skin even more as they restrained me. The metal was seeping into my blood, into my open flesh. "What...do you...need...of...her?" I gasped as the last restraint went around my ankles.

Vlad turned, a giant smile on his face, just at the door, about to walk out, "She is merely cattle, Silas. We have made a bargain with someone who would love to have her in her service. If we gather the girl, then she has offered to get rid of your Cousin since we have you in our snare."

"No!" I cried but fell on deaf ears as the door was slammed in my face. I was left, tied to a bed, with no way to warn the woman that I loved and cared for that she was in danger.


	22. Chapter 22 Anabelle

I hated core curriculum classes. They were a bore, however, Professor Green managed to make Literature a little more interesting than it could have been otherwise. This month we are studying Homers, The Iliad. If you had ever seen Troy the movie, then you know the story. I knew it back and forth because for a while, it was one of my favorites. It didn't dawn on me that it was the same story until I Googled The Iliad.

Oh, how bored I was sitting there in that chair, staring out into nothing wishing that I had something better to do than listen to the old woman hark on about the battle of Troy, which I already knew about. I suppose it's not all that boring. The story itself was actually fairly entertaining in a cinematic sense. I guess I had a leg up and the ability to picture Brad Pitt as Achilles and Orlando Bloom as Paris. Mmm, they were tasty treats that I would love to dream about any day. Thinking of Brad Pitt too, in those short little pleated skirts they had to wear. What a pity that they showed so much leg.

"Miss Dammen, are you paying attention?" Professor Green interrupted my inner thinking which made me jump and realize that I had sat there with my elbrow propped up on my desk, my chin resting in my palm and looking like a love struck fool in class. My felt my cheeks get a tad bit warmer now that everyone's eyes were pressed on me. I really was pretty good at dozing off in class, which said a whole lot about me and my motivation for being at school.

"Yes, Miss Green, loud and clear," I said as I put my arm down and placed it in my lap. Trying to sit a bit straighter hoping that it would keep me awake and alert.

Professor Green tilted her aging face and looking at me with her deep and dark colored eyes, "Well then, I suppose you wouldn't mind teaching the class a thing or two about the story then. So, Anabelle, please, enlighten us, because you've paid such close attention, what role do women play in this epic poem, or if they play a role at all."

"Ugh," I mumbled, "Well, Helen was a big character, after all, the war was fought because of her."

"Yes, and no. Helen was the wife of Menelaus and then left him for Paris, though she loathed herself for applying misery to the Trojans and the Achaean men because of the war that it started. However, Helen was not a main focus or a main character, though she seemed to be. Helen was merely a tool to be an interlocutor for Paris. It is actually Athena and Hera who are the strongest roles in the poem, had you actually read the book, Ms. Dammen," Professor Green ridiculed me as he paced back and forth, pushing her thick, black framed glasses back up her nose as she continued reading the story.

It was days like this that I missed my friends. I really missed Tristian. He would go with me to many of these classes and usually sense when I was out of it when a professor came near. We would pass notes to one another, and not the same kind of notes you would suspect. Notes from one mind to another. He would send me flowers and I would return the favor by showering him with tulips, like the place he always took me that was so beautiful. I could never forget about it. The rolling, lush, green fields. The windmill farm and the acres and acres of white tulips as far as the eye could see. I think if my feelings for Silas weren't so strong and I didn't have this weird bond thing with Julius, I might have actually loved Tristian. He was easy to be with. Friendly and a good listener. I think I missed that the most.

And apart from Tristian, I missed my friend Portia. Now that she was a blood sucking vampyre, and child of Silas, the man that I was hopelessly in love with, at least at the moment, her career has boomed. Being a Vampyre has opened her mind and many doors to so many different things and area's that should could have only imagined and Portia was relishing in it. Her romance with now boyfriend, which was still awkward to say the least to see, Ruben; who not only was one of my best friends since high school, but also my boss; was buying up most of her time now too. So apart from working, going to class and tending to the horses I had left, I didn't have many out of house experiences anymore. At least not in a few months that is. Portia was wrapped up with Ruben when he was off, so no hanging out during her down time since she was mostly sleeping. Tristian was gone, as I had told him to go. My anger with him wasn't properly directed and honestly, I regret the fight we had that evening. He was only trying to protect me. I knew that and yet we both said things to each other that I'm sure we both regretted. Or at least I know I did.

The mute sounds of Professor Green calling on another student allowed me to daydream once again. Trading Brad Pitt for Tristian this time. Tristian did have a great body and imaging him in his dark armor from his great battle against the original Morrigan. How flawless he was. How beautiful. His muscular arms and legs how they pounded and pumped as he raced towards Morrigan with his obidisan sword. The battle cry that imited from his lungs as he jumped and lunged at his opponent. Just before he was about to strike the Morrigan dead, his body shimmered and the whole dream fell away to a new one.

As if my vision of Tristian had faded and gone to Brad Pitt again with his long braided blond hair that hung in my face. He looked down at me and kissed me passionately. It felt pleasurable, but the pleasure wasn't mine. I was confused, I knew that much, but I did not feel pleasurable. I opened my eyes and searched the room. What could be causing the vision? I closed my eyes again and the dream returned, only of Brad mounting me and riding me over and over. His hard, sweat slick body pressed against mine as he moaned in delight.

Opening my eyes I realized I wasn't having the day dream. This wasn't my own. Turning towards the back end of the classroom I found one girl, arms propped up on the desk, her forehead in her hands as if she was looking down and reading the book. I focused my energy on her and noticed that she was fast asleep before I was sucked into her head once again.

"Melody, oh, Melody," Brad cried as they came together.

"Oh! Brad!" her delicate hands rubbed his chest as they collapsed on top of one another panting hard.

I felt like a third person in a bad Roman movie when people had to watch while two people had sex in front of them. I looked around the room and found a sword and shield. Grabbing the sword I thrusted it into the back of Brad Pitt, as much as I hated doing it, I knew it was only a dream. The girl screamed and held her hands out, which were already covered in blood. I pulled the sword out of his back as he image of Achilles faded from the dream, "Who are you?" I yelled.

The girl looked scared and surprisingly familiar. The girl in class. This was her dream. I had walked into her dream. Then suddenly, I was out of it. My head picked up from the table as a scream filled the room and the girl that I had seen in the dream fell back on her chair, crying. Everyone rushed to her side just as the class was near a close. I decided it was better to get up and leave now before she discovered it was me that had killed her shot of truly being with Brad. And as freaked as I was to walk into another person's dream without touching them was enough for me to pack up and leave as well.

I kept my head down and got into the Jeep where I drove like a bat out of hell to get home. I wasn't far from my house so it didn't take me very long to get there. Though there was a car in the driveway that I didn't recognize. I pulled up along side the little red sports car that resembled my coveted Vauxhall VXR8 that I always wanted to drive. Coming along the front I realized it was a Vauxhall and I just _had_ to touch the hood of the car. It's strength, speed, sexiness and raw power in a small little compact car no bigger than a Mitsubishi Lancer.

Wondering who the car belonged to so I walked towards the door to see a tall man with ear length blond hair that was slightly curled at the ends peeking into the windows. From behind, he had quite the ass, perfect for grabbing. He had a slender physique that were overrun by bulging muscles, which was very attractive on him. Now if only I could see his face to distinguish rather he was worthy of such a God like body. "Excuse me," I said as he man turned around.

"Anabelle," he answered after letting out a huge sigh.

"Julius?" I asked questioningly. It didn't even look like him anymore. Granted he always had a hot body and as bad as I hate to admit it, I've seen it all, but he looked so unlike himself. Something changed.

Julius ran up and picked me up into his arms, swinging me around. His hold was tight and fierce as if it was ages since we had seen each other. "I am so glad you are safe," he said, whispering into my ear as he placed me down on my feet.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I said. "Did you see Silas?"

I noticed the change in his face from ecstatic to demise once Silas's name was mentioned. Oh no. I knew that they didn't exactly get off on the right foot the other morning. "No, but I heard his message."

"Well, what brings you here?" I asked, not wanting to get into a touchy personal subject with him that he obviously didn't want to talk about.

"I came to check on you and apologise," he admitted, running his hand through his short hair or at least short in comparison to how long it used to be. I suppose he thought it was time for a trim, since after all, it wouldn't grow back so quickly now that he was human.

"Apologise for what? It should be me apologising to you," I said, stepping closer to him. I looked up at his massive frame, his gentle and enticing emerald green eyes that looked down at me. His soft blond hair that blew in the breeze and hid his eyes. I reached up and tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

"You don't need to say anything, it was Silas that spawned the whole thing. If anyone is to blame, it is him," Julius said as he grabbed my hand and placed it in his own.

I shook my head, "No, Julius, it's not just one person's fault. I am just as much to blame as he was. We were so wrapped up with how you were doing that...that..."

Julius touched my lips, "Shh. No need to explain, I know the tangled web he weaves."

"No, no weaving web. I love him," I blurted out.

Julius touched a lock of my hair and kissed it lightly, "For now you do."

"Look, what do you want? I have some things I have to take care of, so if you're here to denigrate your cousin who is out there right now searching for you, trying to make sure you are safe, then I suggest you just go," I said as I backed away from Julius and walked towards my house.

Julius grabbed my shoulder and I saw a flash of what looked like a mangled car, "Please, wait, I must speak with you."

I turned, tucked my hair behind my ear and looked him in his gorgeous eyes. Eyes that until just now, I hadn't realized why they were so familiar. I gave him a once over, it couldn't have been. I'm sure there were plenty of people with those eyes who were possible Vampyre's as well. And who's to say that what I saw that night was indeed true. "Fine then, come inside, I need to change. You can help me with the horses."

I walked inside, Julius following, and placed my things at the table by the door. Hung my keys up and my coat in the closet in the hall before I went upstairs. "Make yourself at home. I'll be right down," I yelled from the top of the stairs.

I quickly changed into some work jeans which were torn and stained as well as a long sleeve shirt with a leather vest as I pulled on my riding boots which were still covered in muck from being out in the stalls. I came downstairs to see Julius eyeing the picture of my parents and I. The same picture that Tristian picked up and belittled me about when it came to being human and how I wasn't one anymore, or actually, maybe I never was.

"Do you miss them?" he asked.

"Everyday," I answered with a little choke to my voice.

Julius put down the picture and looked at me with a smile. "You look like a rider from the wild west. Are we going to rob a bank or something?"

I gave him a face and stuck out my tongue before I pushed past him to grab two water bottles from the fridge. "Catch," I said as I threw one at him. Seems being human he hadn't lost his lightning quick reflexes. "Come on, you can help me out in the barn."

Julius silently followed me out to the barn where I opened the large steel doors that let the light in. The horses neighed and scrapped their hooves on the ground in anticipation. The mid-afternoon exercise. Most of the time they were pinned up, but on the afternoons when I didn't have classes and it was nice out, I would let them roam the pastures, eat the sweet grass and fill up at the small pond at the far western end of the property. I didn't normally let them out on their own without someone being here, well, that meant when I was home. Too many strange things wandering the woods, I couldn't have any more horses stolen. "Have you ridden recently?"

"No, but it's not difficult. You forget, I've been alive for over five thousand years. Cars have only been in production for less than one hundred," Julius explained as he grabbed the saddle and reins from the saddle room and walked til he found a horse of his choosing, Cruz.

Cruz was my American Paint horse. Mostly fawn colored with white splotchy spots all over him. His face was completely white except for his ears and just around his eyes. He had wild and crazy looking eyes, one brown and the other the whitest of blue. Almost like Silas's eyes when he was hungry. How any Vampyre's eyes turn when they are thirsty. Cruz was generally a laid back horse. He didn't like to go fast or much of anywhere, but Julius's presence, I could sense was throwing him off just a bit. Maybe Cruz would just buck and throw Julius off his back, that would be quiet a sight to see. I giggled silently to myself thinking about Julius being pelted off the back of the horse.

I put Julius out of my mind as he tended to Cruz, grabbing the brushes and patting him down before he started to put the reins in. I tended to Star, my newest horse, who was always happy to see me. I looked over at Romeo's stall and how empty it was. I wish I could have ridden him. He was a match for Cruz who like his heritage for being the chosen horse for many Native Americans was quite swift. Swift should have been his name, but he reminded me of a guy I knew once who was fast on his feet and thus was named after him. Cruz may be lazy at times, but when he needed to move, he would move.

I saddled and bridled Star before I leaped up on her back, taking the reins tight in my hands we pranced and practiced up and down the barn. Having her step as if she was a show horse, picking up her hooves in perfect recall. She was as graceful as any Royal bred horse, fit for a queen. Julius laughed at my cantering and jumped up on Cruz effortlessly. As Cruz trotted out of the stall he buckled and kicked up his ear. Julius holding tight to the reins as Cruz lifted his front, trying to make Julius slid off. I had a good laugh, but quite amazed at how well Julius had a hold of the horse. Steadily getting Cruz calmed before he nudged him with his heels, yelled and off they took into the pasture.

"Well now, Star. Seems we have quite the rider to catch up to." I said as Star's ears turned to the sound of my voice and we took off into the green hills and beyond.

I caught up to Julius at a large tree at the top of the hill about a mile out. We were far from my property at this point and encroaching on another. The horses were lathered thick and huffing. Nearby was a watering hole so Julius jumped down, careful not to let go to Cruz's reins and grabbed Star's as I trotted over to them. He held her steady as I slid down from the saddle and stretched my legs. Julius walked both horses over to the little creek that ran between the two hills and they drank up.

Julius sat at the stream with his legs outward and his arms behind him, propping his body up and his head tilted back into the sun. I plopped myself down next to him and mimicked his motion as I felt the warm sun on my face.

"Calming, isn't it?" Julius said without opening his eyes.

"Yes," I answered, sneaking a peak at him with one eye and he caught my gaze.

"You know, I haven't felt this good in centuries," Julius started to speak as he turned on his side, his hand propped up on the ground and supporting his head. His left leg bent while his right was out straight. He looked directly at me and smiled.

"See, being human isn't all so bad," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. Not that I could really attest to being human as, according to Tristian, I was a Halfling.

"Yes and no," Julius answered as he scooted his way closer to me until we were just inches apart. His free hand caught mine and he held it there in his hand, rubbing his fingers in circles over my palm before his emerald gaze caught mine. He almost looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not moving, not pulling away either as Julius got closer. Flashes of images flowed through my brain. Darkness, lights and screaming. Cars colliding. Then nothing. I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I could feel what he was feeling and I knew he could feel what I felt as well. There was no denying that fact we still had a bond and it wasn't broken despite what's happened.

"I..." Julius started and then looked away.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to face me, "What?"

He sat there and stared at me, his mouth agape, just looking until finally his mouth formed a firm line across his face, "Nothing," he whispered.

"I know it's not nothing. You forget, we're bonded." I pointed my finger between us, "No hiding from me."

Julius chuckled as he laid on his back, intertwining his fingers together behind his head, "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Destiny is made. We are our own destiny with the choices we make. Now fate," I shook my head, "is something I very much believe in."

Julius didn't answer or say anything for many moments. He just sat there and looked out to the mountains, to the next house, who knew, not speaking. He was still, almost as still as he was when he was a Vampyre. Scary still and always beautiful.

"You're much more beautiful than I am," he spoke but without looking in my direction.

He startled me, as if reading my mind. Yet again, I wasn't sure how the bond necessarily worked. Could he read my mind? I knew he could sense my feelings and I his, but I had never tried to read him before. Maybe because I couldn't. Now that he was human I could just simply touch him. Instinctively I reached my hand out.

Julius jerked away, "No," shaking his head.

I pulled my hand away, "What?"

"I don't want you to know like that," he said hurriedly.

"Know what?" I asked wanting to put my arm around him, seeing how his face was flush and almost brimming with tears. "What are you hiding that you don't want me to know about?"

"It's not for you to know now," Julius said with a straight face as he looked on into the horizon. The sun was starting to set. We had been out for hours riding around and sitting there in the field for a good bit just relaxing.

Julius stood and brushed his pants off, "I'll fetch the horses."

"Julius, I..." was all I got out as he went running down the hill to catch Star and Cruz who had wandered off. I had a feeling he wouldn't be telling me much and that if I was just patient enough, he might tell me in time. But what I saw, made no sense and yet put everything together. I saw the visions of the crumpled car. The screaming and the large lights. I knew that dream too well. They were his memories, so he had to have been there. Maybe it was just as hard for him to talk about as it was for me. So I backed off for now.

When Julius came up the hill with Star and Cruz in tow he was careful not to actually touch me when he handed me the reins. Of all the times to avoid touching me, this was it. Afraid of me finding out about something I was probably just as confused about myself, and something that would answer so many questions I had. I had to push them down. The most important thing was making sure he was okay and safe. I've lived several years after my accident, no sense in bringing it up now.

We rode on towards the barn taking a straight shot to the pasture. He mucked Cruz's stall without having to be asked and brushed him down after he took off the reins and saddle. Julius took the saddle and reins from where I placed them on the stall door and put them away for me. "Thanks," I said as he walked past with the saddle in both arms.

When we were both done we walked out of the barn and into the yard as I closed the doors. Now the sky was turning a purplish color with blue and orange mixed in. It was beautiful seeing the colors of the leaves and the sky blend in together as the sun started to set. I found myself dwelling on thoughts of Silas and how he loved sunsets and sun rises. That's when I realized I still hadn't heard from him. Julius went inside to wash his hands and I went to grab my phone from my purse. No new messages. It was so unlike him. Why hadn't he messaged me back. I had never seen him without his blackberry before.

Julius came out of the bathroom at that moment and I bombarded him with questions, "When was the last time you saw Silas?"

Julius's look to me was like daggers, "I have not seen him since you both were naked at his home."

"Have you talked to him at all?" I pressed, not caring if he didn't like the line of questions.

"No, not personally. I did receive the message he left me at Ilona's though," Julius said bitterly.

"Ilona's?" I thought back to the woman that entered the cottage when Julius was first hurt. The Vampyre Queen. Ilona Tempes. "What was he doing there?"

"You didn't know?" Julius laughed, "He wanted to leave me there. Feed me to the wolves. Said he could care less about me because I was human now. That he wouldn't have to compete for your love. I dare him to challenge me, even as a human!"

I shook my head, that didn't sound like Silas at all, "No, no. Silas was off to search for you. He was worried about you."

"Worried, I'm sure," Julius said sarcastically.

"No, really. He was so upset. He said he was going to the club and then to your home to see if you had gone there. Why would he have gone to Ilona's?" I asked.

"Because I wasn't at either of my other usual spots. Now I can't go to my place of work. Not that I could anyways. Ilona made that clear that all property I owned as a Vampyre was now theirs," Julius seethed.

"Well, he has to still be there," I said, trying to bring some clarity to the situation, "and that can't be good because he's not picking up his cell phone and he always picks up or texts me back. It's been two nights since I've heard from him."

"And you're surprised that he would suddenly dump you? Sweetie, do yourself a favor and don't worry about it. It's what he does best," Julius said as he reached for the front door and opened it.

"I'm not your sweetie and don't call me that," I said, "Anyways, you're going to help me."

Julius continued walking towards his car, I was following. "And why would I do that?" he asked as he opened his door.

I was at the passenger side and opened the door as well, got in the car and buckled up. "Because, Silas has to be in danger and only you can truely help him. I honestly believe in my heart he did not give you over to them and would not leave you to die anywhere. So you're taking me or so help me god I will lay my hands all over you until your little secret you want to hold onto is revealed."

Julius just looked at me and with a small little grin said, "Buckle up."


	23. Chapter 23 Morrigan

_Soon she would be ours,_I thought as we walked silently through the woods. Though I could have flown, but I had to cart around this ingrate here who came to supposedly help me. I wasn't sure how much I believed him. I knew what was in his heart. He genuinely loved the girl, therefore he wouldn't intentionally put her in danger. I wasn't sure I could trust my little Danu slave anymore. Perhaps I should test him. See who he was truly loyal to. I could have him kill that decrepit blond human, Julius, who keeps getting in the way. Though, his bond with Ani might prove to be difficult to get around should he be killed. That is if the bond is intact. Plus, attacking Julius I've learned is also an attack on Anabelle. I can't afford to have her harmed, at least not yet.

I knew this was going to work as I spoke with the Vampyre Queen who came to me shortly after I met with my wolves. She had confirmed that Julius was indeed a human again. I remember rubbing my hands together in delight, though I dared not to speak of such meetings with Nyx. I had a feeling she knew too much already as she is an all seeing eye looking down upon us all. She was the mother of all things in the night. Even I had no true power over her. She chose my side out of delight and amusement, not because it was the right or wrong thing to do. There was no such thing in Nyx's mind, just simply choice. There were always two paths in her mind. Choices that lead to consequences for one or consequences for another. I was lucky to acquire her on my travels once I left the farm that dreadful night when Tristian deceived me.

Tristian was silent for most of the walk. I would have let him pop out of existence if I could have trusted him enough not to go elsewhere and warn Anabelle about my plan. He had carted a horse with him when he arrived that evening. I was disgusted at his choice of animals. That despicable Romeo that Anabelle loved so much. Either way, I was glad he was out of the stall. He would make a great demon beast. I had tied him up in the field by Dog's trailer and warned them all not to mess with it for they would all be sorry if they had. Dog swore that nothing would happen to the horse and he would take responsibility should anything happen. Damn right he would. I had to admit though, the horse was beautiful. His ebony coat that shined like the night and the bright white star on his forehead that stood out amongst the darkness of his body. His long, muscular legs that pounded the ground as he bucked and reared up, shrieking with terror. His long and broad teeth trying to gnaw at the ropes that held him in place to the pole in the field. No water, no food. He would be broken to my command soon enough. I would make him a fire breathing dragon if I needed to. A red-eyed beast of hell is what he would be, I just had to break the spirit.

Tonight was as good as any to go back to the farm. Granted, it was really to implant Tristian back into Anabelle's life and since he hasn't been gone very long, she might just forgive him for walking out on her. She might suspect him in taking her horse, but he knows not to tell her where the horse is or even that he took the blasted animal. Soon, if I just kept patient, Anabelle would be mine and her powers would soon come to fruition for me to use. See, she wasn't just any Seer. She could however do the same as Tristian with implanting a vision in someones mind, making them dream and think they are in a different place where they felt no pain, but she has yet to pull in her true calling. I've experimented with Halflings before in my lifetime and they can be quite the powerful ones. Even more so than a true Danu or being. Now, if only I could find the prized Lilith, I should be able to make a Vampyre and human cross breed. Maybe I could blend Anabelle with a Vampyre, but keep her human so that she could project onto them as well. I knew that wasn't the deal with Ilona, but I honestly didn't care. Making deals with death dealers was like trying to make friends to a drug addict. Pointless and disappointing as they always went back on their word.

We reached the property line, I could smell the rotting flesh of the woman that Dog had left out. Her corpse still undiscovered by police and removed. Smelling the air I sensed many things. Several Vampyre scents. Two humans and beasts, leather and muck. She's been out here recently and not alone, with another human. Most possibly that Julius man that kept getting in the way. I had him just in my grasp last time and would have kept her busy if not for that dark haired cousin of his that seemed to get his grubby paws into everything. Which made me think, if Dog managed to turn Julius by just biting him, could he do the same to Silas so that they are both out of the way? That was something to really think about and then I could eliminate them both. Had I thought of that earlier, it would have been a great proposition for Ilona who was seeking to get rid of the two of them as well.

It didn't take us long to walk to the house. The light in the kitchen was on, but all other lights were off. Not a sound stirred. No television was playing, no radio, muffled voices or chatter. Not a single noise. Perhaps she was asleep, but it was still fairly early in the evening. Too early for her to have gone to bed already. I turned to Tristian and held my hand out, "Stay here, I will fly up to see if she is in the house."

Changing form was effortless as I made myself a grand Raven who's wings spanned several feet in length. I flapped and turned my wings so that they bulstered me up into the air and towards the house where I perched myself on the windowsill of her bedroom. Pearing in with my beedy red eyes I saw nothing. Not even her bed was ruffled. Had she even been home? This did not bode well for my plans.

I swooped back down to Tristian while I changed back into my womanly form. "She is not there, I want you to stay until she returns."

"But, my queen," Tristian argued.

"No buts. You will stay." I commanded as we continued to walk towards the house and I found the door was unlocked. Even the Jeep was still in the drive. Perhaps she just went out for a drive with a friend and will be home soon. I would have to hurry. "Go, sit in the kitchen, I will return shortly."

Tristian nodded sadly as he took his place at the kitchen table. His fingers were rubbing the green plaid place-mats that marked seats for four with little yellow napkins with decorative napkin rings. Anabelle always liked to be able to entertain.

I turned back towards the rest of the house. I see she was busy with repairs and getting rid of all she could while I was gone. One place I found undisturbed was my sanctuary which was on the far end of the living room to what one might think would be a den that was closed off. The door was still bolted shut and looks like she tried to tamper with it but failed. The enchantment on the door was too strong for anyone to enter without the correct pass code. Even though there was an illusion of padlocks that barred the door, it was actually an enchantment that kept it closed. I leaned in close to the lock and whispered, "fola le haghaidh iocaiochta," which meant "blood for payment" as I sliced a small cut into my finger and touched the lock.

The lock opened and the door swung towards me. The room was a small little room, no bigger than a office type space. I kept nothing up here as all the windows were barred and shut letting no light in and no light escape. The entire room was enchanted as well with bewitching spells for anyone that would trespass. Only my combination would release all spells cast here. On the floor was a large grate. When lifted showed a set of very steep stairs that lead to a very musty smelling basement where I kept my things. With a grand smile on my face I went down into my sanctuary where I could gather my potions and herbs that would aid me in my quest.

I could hear the patter of footsteps above me and I knew Tristian was moving around. He wasn't leaving and I knew that much. He was only allowed so far before my barriers would zap him back. There was no leaving me now. Grabbing my book of Shadows I flipped through the pages to the one I wanted the most, "The Locator," I mouthed as my fingers coursed over the words on the page. I would need ingredients before I could cast in order to find her and bring her back to the house.

"Let's see, I will need a lock of hair, which shouldn't be too hard to get, an heirloom, a piece of her jewelry and a map. Shouldn't be hard at all," I said to myself as I read the inscriptions aloud. I knew just the things to use for this spell and I would send Tristian on the quest. Summoning him to me was no hard feat, I merely had to say his name and the wind carried him to me. He came skittering to a stop and while my back was still turned, still focused on my next curse, I gave him the instructions. "I need you to find some hair of Anabelle's. Possible in a brush in her room. Grab the picture of her family and a necklace from her jewelry box, the one with the two intertwined hearts. It was her mother's. She never wears it because she doesn't want to risk losing it. Then bring me a map of the state. We will need it."

I shooed him off and got back to work. I set my kettle aflame and let my pot warm up. Flipping through the book I found yet my next spell, The Soul Gabhala. I could finally trap that little fairy soul of hers in a jar and use her shell as a vessel to do my bidding until I needed her fairy self again. Then, I would just implant her soul into a shell of my making and under my own control. I was giddy with happiness that I was feeling for getting what I needed and wanted. Soon, she would be mine and there was nothing that no one would be able to do about it.

"My Queen," Tristian interrupted as he handed me a brush, the picture and necklace that I had asked for along with a folded up map of Virginia.

I touched his marred face gently, "Thank you, dearest. For your hard work, I suppose I could help you with those."

I turned and grabbed a dark sapphire bottle from the shelves above the kettle. Black smoke rose from the top as the cork came out and it snaked towards Tristian. "Yes, my little babies, ithe ar shiul agrain agus a dheanamh nua."

The black smoke called to my command and soon attacked Tristian, leaving him blind and screaming on the ground which only lasted a few seconds, but must have seemed like several moments for him. Soon the screaming ceased and the smoke was gone. Tristian lay on the ground, breathing heavily. "What did you do to me?"

"Why, take a look for yourself, handsome," I said as I grabbed a mirror from behind me and showed him his beautiful, unmarked face.

He touched his skin, not a single ridge, not a mark of where they used to be. He stared in the mirror for several minutes, touching his skin, pulling it away as if it was just an illusion. I grinned, knowing it was, but he didn't know that. To him, he was unmarked. He was as beautiful as he was the day he was made. As glorious as he was before I marked him as my own. I stood and looked in astonishment at my little trick before I turned away and took the mirror with me.

Unfolding the map, I laid it out on the large spell book, placing the hair and the picture on the edges. Tristian followed me, still touching his face in pure awe while I dangled the necklace over the map and thought of Anabelle. With my eyes closed, I concentrated hard whispering the words, _"go tapa le gaoth, a iompar de uisce, thaistil ar tir, lit ag tine"_ as the necklace swung and circled from my still hand. I repeated, _"go tapa le gaoth, a iompar de uisce, thaistil ar tir, lit ag tine". _The necklace was circling faster and faster as I continued to chant the verse, _"go tapa le gaoth, a iompar de uisce, thaistil ar tir, lit ag tine"_ until finally the necklace swung out of my hand and landed on a part of the map.

Raising my eyes and Tristian looked down at where the necklaced laid. "Washington, D.C.?" Tristian said. "What would she be doing there? Especially this time of night?"

"I know why she is there and actually, this might work to our benefit," I chuckled as I scrunched up the map with all the items and laughed at my good fortune.


	24. Chapter 24 Anabelle

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Julius asked as we turned left onto the Key Bridge from the highway.

"Yes, and I think you should as well. Silas wouldn't just abandon you because you were human. What, do you have some pea size shell of a brain?" I replied rather sharply.

"No, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to go there. You may not like what you see," Julius said in a cold tone not looking away from the road where we made a right turn onto M Street in the heart of Georgetown.

It was a busy night for a Wednesday and the streets were crowded with cars and people that roamed from shops to restaurants to clubs. I had never been to the Washington, D.C. area before so it was a new experience. Being from New York, I was all about the big city so I was excited.

"Oh! Georgetown Cupcakes!" I grabbed Julius's hand as he shifted into a lower gear. A breif flash of him looking at me at the pasture, and my reflection back at him, as if my eyes showed all the love in the world for him.

When I snapped out of the vision and let go of his hand Julius looked at me in a odd way. "Would you like to stop? I hear they are delishious."

I knew he was trying to twart me into forgetting about going to Ilona's, but I wasn't about to be put out, "No, we have somewhere to go and be, we can maybe stop on the way out?"

I tried to put on my best pouty face and blinked about a million times it seemed as Julius just laughed at me. "Yes, of course we can stop on the way back. But please, stop with the blinking or thing with your lashes because it makes you look like you have epilepsy or something."

"What you don't like my pretty please face?" I joked as we stopped at the light to turn onto Wisconsin Avenue. I noticed all the people gawking at the car, as if they had never seen a Vauxhall before. Well, I take that back, they probably haven't because they weren't a normal car around here. We had Fords and Chevy's, the Brits had Vauxhalls and they were amazing! Too bad that wasn't an import that the U.S. would consider. Forget Japan, bring on the British cars! Brit's created some wonderful cars, most which we do use in the States, but are larger in countries all over the world. The Astin Martin, Alfa Romeo, Bently just the name a few. Then you have the Aussies, who have created the best thing since sliced bread, the Holden Maloo, which was basically a crossbreed between a Corvette LS2 and a Toyota pickup truck. Why can't we have those kinds of cool cars here? Anyways, the Vauxhall probably looked like a suped up Saab or a Lancer that most people seemed to enjoy driving around this town. And it was crowded as all get out for a weekday. I would hate to live up here now that I was so used to being out in the country with land for as far as you can see and hardly any traffic to speak of. This would drive me nuts.

I continued to stare at the sights and sounds of the mini city in front of me as we took a right onto Q Street. There wasn't much here except the back side of stores and row homes and a line of hedge bushes, to which Julius told me that was the front end of the property of the Tudor House, residence of the King and Queen who we were about to visit. When we got to the four way stop we turned left onto 31st street. There was a gorgeous red brick house on the corner with rounded bump outs and tall pointed roofs that looked as if a witch had lived there centuries ago. But we all too soon past it and were pulling up to a gated fence where two guards were stationed.

The guards were in all black, you wouldn't have even seen them until they moved to order you out of the car and search you. They had me spread open on the roof of the car as they rubbed their grubby hands all over my body, and let's not forget to fisk me quite well in my upper and lower regions. I was feeling violated and I could see the heat radiating off of Julius's face as he could feel what I was feeling as well. I could tell he was growing angry, knowing that the men were over searching and touching more than they needed. "Enough!" he yelled, "The Queen is expecting us."

The two guards didn't say a thing and through their bulky and dark helmets that shielded their faces, you couldn't tell what kind of expression they had on their face. Whether they were satisfied with the amount of boob they grabbed or the amount of balls. Either way, I didn't want to think any more of it as we climbed back into the car and they opened the gates for us.

To say that I was surprised by the location of the Vampyre King and Queen was an understatment. I was surprised to say the least that they lived in Washington and not in some very remote part of the world where no one could hear the screams of the humans they were injesting. No, the house they lived in was a beautiful home that was built by none other than the granddaughter of Martha Washington herself. The wife of the late General George Washington and founder of the United States. The grounds were beautiful with the lush gardens to my right with all the night blooming flowers that were being tended to. A very low melody was playing outside as the doors to the car were opened for us by butlers dressed in red button outfits fit for a luxury hotel in Las Vegas. By that I mean they wore pants and just a collar. Yes, bare chested humans who served the Vampyre's, hoping to one day be one. Or at least I got that much from the young man that took my hand to help me out of the Vauxhall.

"Good Evening," a cheery voice boomed and I looked up to see Julius greeting a small petite woman with a very mousy voice. Her hair was a dark blond almost grey looking color with many streaks of white throughout. Her small body was crammed into a tight fitting white suit dress that accentuated her every curve. "Welcome to Tudor Place. The King and Queen will be with you shortly. Meanwhile, I'll usher you inside for any refreshments you may need."

Her smile was broad and large and she had a hint of a southern dialect that made her sound like a pure breeded Kentuckian. We were brought through the door and into the vestible which had stair cases on either side. In front of us was the Saloon and amid my curiosity, I walked towards the floor to ceiling windows to peir outside at the long expansive lawn. "Wow."

"Yes, quite nice," the woman interrupted my thoughts as she came up behind me, "The house is on eight and a half acres of land. Beautiful gardens we have here. Almost hard to believe your in the middle of the bustling capital of the U.S. of A. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. You must be Julius's friend that Ilona keeps talking about."

I didn't stick my hand out for greeting, honestly, I was kind of scared at what Ilona might be talking to this woman about, "I'm Anabelle Dammen, you are?"

"Sandra Levy. Please to make your acquantaince Ms. Dammen. The King and Queen will be with you both shortly," Sandra said as she walked away and down the hall to the right.

"Please tell me she's a Vampyre, otherwise, she's just creepy," I asked Julius who came up to the window next to me. I could sense that he was conflicted with something so I turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

"I forget you can feel me, I need to work on blocking my emotions from you," he said quietly.

"You didn't answer my question," I tapped my foot as I crossed my arm across my chest giving him a big dose of attitude, knowing he could very well feel how aggrivated I could get as well.

Julius just laughed at me, "You know, you are beautiful when you're angry."

"Evading the question again," I pressed and tried to hid the smile from my face.

"I just..." he started before being interrupted by a door swinging open.

"Welcome!" a deep man's voice boomed.

They both came around the corner like graceful ballerina's. As if they floated on air. I recognized Ilona, who had the biggest smile on her face, as I had met her just a few days ago. Vlad was everything that every book or nightmare could dream up. Like Ilona, he had long, curly ebony colored hair and dark, deep set eyes. He had a mustach that grew straight across his face and twirled up at the end, no doubt from rubbing with his fingers. He wore a single ruby colored robe that was open in the front and had large puffs of fur down the ends, the collar and sleeves. His chest was hairy and thick and his only saving grace were the pants that he wore that were so tight, not even David Bowie could pull off a better bulge.

"Welcome! Welcome to our home," Vlad's thick eastern European accent wafted around us. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

I stepped forward, not willing to hid behind fear and just said it, "I know Silas is here, where is he?"

Ilona and Vlad's faces went from happiness to confusion in a second. "What ever do you mean child? We have not seen him." Ilona answered.

"He was here, you said he came to leave me," Julius spoke up thankfully. I had almost thought I was here on my own.

"Ah, yes. Silas was here, many, many hours ago. However, he has sense left and gone home. I suggest you look there," Vlad answered with contempt. As if he was hiding something, I could feel it.

"No, he never came home. What have you done with him?" I yelled as Julius grabbed my arm to hold me back. I would have spat right in Vlad's face if I had the chance. I knew they were lying. With the touch, visions came to me, holding me, comforting me. I shrugged him off.

"I think you are mistaken. I may have liked to get to know you better, but if I had known you would come to our home, threaten us, then I would have finished you all in that cabin," Ilona said coming from behind her husband.

"I'm still quite famished my wife," Vlad said as he licked his lips.

"Do you really wish to become the next meal of the Vampyre King?" Julius warned me.

I turned around and pointed my finger at him, "You should ask more questions. They are eluding us and I know it!" I turned back to Vlad and Ilona, my temper flaring, "I know you did something, now tell me where he is!"

"What proof do you have Halfling?" Vlad said, teasing me.

"Halfling?" I questioned, startled by the word choice, "Who told you that?"

"Why, only the one you seek. He said he was done with his human cousin and done with the human woman that kept his emotions so tied down. He wished to leave and not be heard from, so we helped." Ilona answered with an icey cold tone to her voice.

"I don't believe you!" I spat back at her as I rushed past the saloon and tried to follow the entrances until I came upon what looked to me to be a bloodbath.

Vlad was not far behind as he grabbed my arm and pulled it behind me straining my shoulder. His other hand on my head pulling my neck to the side, "See how easy it would be for you to just let me have a taste."

He licked my neck and I screamed, hoping to get out of this, that somehow Silas would show and make it all right, but it was Julius that was my savour as he pulled Vlad back from me. "Do not touch her!"

"And what are you going to do you little human? You're not an original anymore, nor can you ever become one again," Vlad hissed as he swiftly caught hold of me again.

"Boys, boys!" Ilona's captivating voice boomed over all. Julius froze, anger played loud and clear on his face, Vlad enjoying the game he was playing froze as well at the commanding tone in her voice. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. No need to be brass. Why don't the men go in search of Silas in the house, Anabelle can stay with me, here, in the parlor to wait your return."

"No way, I'm going," I bravely spoke though Julius's eyes and all the feelings he possible could were telling me to stay quiet.

"No, my dear, you must keep me company," Ilona's voice turned to butter as she took me away from Vlad's grasp and ushered me towards the sofa and chairs on the opposite wall. "Go on, show Julius that his Cousin is no longer here and come back quickly."

"I really think..." I said as Julius was being ushered away by Vlad and I was taken in another direction. I locked eyes with his and focused hard.

_"I'll be back for you" _was the last thing I heard as Julius was pulled around the corner and out of sight.


	25. Chapter 25 Ilona

"Please, take a seat and relax, the men should be back shortly and soon you will realize that your beloved Silas is not here," Ilona said as she pushed Anabelle down on the leather couch where she sunk herself into on the opposite end.

The room was growing cold and dark while only one single light remained on from the small lamp on the other side of the room. The walls were a dark wood panel and rich leathery furniture that littered the area, brought together by a very large black bear fur rug at their feet. Ilona's arm drapped along the back of the leather couch, her feet propped up on the ottoman as she looked upon Anabelle with lust in her eyes. The light from the lamp illuminated Anabelle's face. She was a gorgeous creature and Ilona thought as to why Silas or Julius would keep such a treasure, such an Aphrodite intombed to such an early fate when she could be a statue of beauty forever.

"He has to be somewhere that you would know of. He came here and has not returned home," Anabelle said with daggers in her tone, hoping to pierce through the tough ficade that Ilona was putting up.

Ilona laughed, "I assure you, I am not holding him hostage in some dungeon torturing him as we speak. Do you really think we are that crude and vulvar?"

Anabelle shifted uneasily in her seat, "I have no doubt that you might seek to take what isn't rightfully yours and that you would do anything to anyone who got in your way."

Ilona's eyes narrowed. The child was questioning her and she didn't like that, nor did she like that Anabelle was so on point about what was going on. Someone was leaking information for sure. "And what makes you think that? What do you know of what's rightfully mine or not?"

"I know what Silas told me. That he and Julius are the true Originals and Heirs to the throne. You're simply just a seat warmer until they decide to take back everything," Anabelle bravely said with her head up high, hoping to bait Ilona into a lie which she was sure she caught her in.

Ilona, trying everything in her power not to leap over the couch, land on the insolent woman and drain her dry, snorted a the line of questioning and accusations. "I assure you that you do not have the entire truth."

Ilona stood, feeling that sitting in such close proximaty to Anabelle was proving to be exhausting. Both mentally and physically. She smelled so sweet. Like a vintage wine she had not savoured in centuries. She walked to the other side of the room and turned her back to Anabelle, staring at the grain of the wood on the walls.

"You walk away as if you are hiding something, if there is nothing to hide and I am ignorant to the whole truth, then please, enlighten me," Anabelle's voice shook as she begged for more information, hoping that at any moment Julius would have Silas in his arms and they would soon be out of here without much of a fight.

Ilona turned and stared at Anabelle. She came closer and caught the gaze of the prey that she saught after. The woman was brought her for a reason, and she would have her, as her own and then use her to Ilona's ability. Forget the bargain struck with the witch who called herself Anabelle's family, but soon, Anabelle would be one of the Vampyre's. A night crawler that feasted on blood and flesh. Yes, Ilona liked the idea of using the Seer to her ability. As a Vampyre, she might have the ability to glamour another, which could be invaluable. Knowing she's entrapped Anabelle in her gaze, she begins to question, "So Anabelle, what is it that you truely want to know?"

"I want to know where Silas is," she answered automatically, as if on call. Good, so the glamour can work on a Seer. Ilona thought of how should could use this to her advantage.

"Why, Silas isn't here, darling. She's left you. Julius has left you. They both are gone and left you here with me. I can take great care of you," Ilona touched Anabelle's face and caressed with with her delicate fingers.

"They left me," Anabelle repeated as a single tear formed in her eyes and dropped down her rounded cheeks. It was almost too good to be true, Ilona thought.

"Yes, darling, they left. But they said they wanted you to be here, with me," Ilona continued the glamour.

"Oh, yes, stay here with you. You're awfully pretty, has someone ever told you that before?" Anabelle said.

Ilona laughed, "Yes, my dear. Would you like to be as beautiful as I?"

"I sure wish I could! Your skin is so perfect, I bet you don't even have to wash your face every day," Anabelle answered in awe.

"I surely don't ever have to wash anything to be this beautiful. You just have to do one thing for me if you want this then," Ilona continued the glamour as she strattled Anabelle on the couch, placing her hands on her face, never vering from her eyes.

"Yes..." Anabelle answered.

"Tilt your head to the side," Ilona said, "and close your eyes."

Anabelle did as she was told, tilting her head, Ilona's face following with her's until she closed her eyes. She stirred and dozed off. Ilona stretched her head back, tilting it in the right position as her hands held down Anabelle's head and shoulders, leaving her neck open for the kill. It would have been easy if Ilona had just killed her then, but it was her hesitation that broke the glamor. Anabelle's eyes popped open and she began to struggle, pushing Ilona away as Ilona continued to try to latch onto her neck, to taste the blood that the only other Original Vampyre was trying to hid and protect. What was so special about this one girl other than she happened to be of a Danu descent.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Anabelle screamed as she pushed the woman's face from her own. Her fingers jabbing into the eye sockets of her attacker.

Ilona screamed as she grabbed her eyes and backed away from Anabelle. "Son of a bitch!" she screamed.

Soon Ilona recovered and blocked the exit that Anabelle was trying to escape through. She jumped right off the couch and began to run, yelling, "Julius!"

"Not so fast now," Ilona said, her arms outstretched, blocking the hall. There were no other exits from the room except through where Ilona was blocking.

Soon enough two large body guards came up behind Ilona, each with their arms crossed at their chests. Topless muscular bodies covered in tattoos wearing nothing more than some very tight jeans. Once Ilona noticed they had arrived, which was sudden and swift, she let down her arms. Anabelle backed away as the two men entered the room from either side of her and took Anabelle by each arm, holding her firmly.

"Let me go!" Anabelle yelled as she attempted to struggle unsuccessfully.

"Seti, Setahkt, place her on the couch, make sure she doesn't move," Ilona ordered and the two men drug Anabelle across the floor as she continued to struggle from their grasp. "Now, you, I was only trying to give you a little..." Ilona touched her chin, "perspective."

"You were going to bite me!" Anabelle yelled as Seti pushed her back down on the couch.

She was sitting between them both. Seti on her left had a firm grasp on her forearm while Setahkt sat on her right with a firm grasp on her thigh. Each with a grip so fierce that it hurt.

"Well, yes, that was the idea," Ilona answering as if the discussion bored her.

Ilona walked to the wall mirror that hung over the couch and touched her eyes lightly. They were still pink and blood stained her face, but they were healing quickly. Wiping away the blood and licking it off her fingers she bent down to look at Anabelle, who averted her gaze.

"Now dear, let's not get physical, because I assure you, I can be _very _physical," Ilona taunted as she grabbed Anabelle's face by her chin, holding it firmly in her hands. "I was only trying to give you a gift."

Anabelle spit in her face, which prompted a smack from Ilona as she wiped the saliva from her face.

"I don't accept!" Anabelle seethed.

Ilona's brow arched, "I don't think you truly understand what I was offering you."

"I think I understand perfectly clear," Anabelle answered.

"I don't think you really do, see, the gift of immortality is a gift like no other. Just think, you could be perfect, slender, and beautiful all your lifetime," Ilona suggested as she stepped away and wafted her hand down her body as if she was a model.

"And living in agony because you see all the people you love and knew die before your eyes, no thanks," Anabelle said as she struggled again against the hold of the two men that sat on either side of her.

"Well, the least you could do is let me have a taste. You are a guest in my house, and every guest, human that is, is required to bend to our will," Ilona said coldly.

"Never," Anabelle spat at Ilona again.

It was a face off. Ilona snarling at Anabelle and Anabelle snarling at Ilona. Seti and Setahkt had a firm grip on Anabelle so she couldn't move as Ilona smacked her hard across her face. The flush of blood already swelling up on her cheek. Anabelle's mouth began to fill with blood as she spit out the tooth that was knocked loose. Blood went everywhere. Setahkt's eyes turned white and so did Ilona's. The mere smell of the blood made them frenzy. Ilona bent down again, each of her body guards holding onto Anabelle tightly as Ilona grabbed her face hard again and licked her lips where the blood had been pouring out. Standing up, Ilona savored the taste of the sweetness.

"What...are...you?" Ilona asked as she milled the flavor of the thick red liquid in her mouth.

"I'm a Halfling, but I'm sure you knew that already," Anabelle managed to get out.

"No, you are much more than that," Ilona's eyes looked crazy, "I want more."

"Get away from me!" Anabelle screamed as she tried once again to get away.

"I have a feeling that we won't get much of anywhere with you acting like that," Ilona said as she snapped her fingers and both men got up from the couch.

With a single nod, each man lifted their balled fists and beat Anabelle until she was unconscious. Beating her over and over until there was no more fight and all that was left was Anabelle, on the couch, unmoving and bleeding in front of three very blood thirsty vampyres.

"Leave me," Ilona commanded.

"My Queen, what if she were to arise?" Seti asked, not wanting to leave his Queen's side for fear she might be attacked.

"She's not waking any time soon," Ilona gazed at the still body in front of her, "Go, find my husband and be sure that he has disposed of Julius and his Cousin. Now that we have her, there is no more need of either of them."

Seti and Setahkt both nodded and left the room, leaving Anabelle with Ilona all by herself with the Vampyre Queen.


	26. Chapter 26 Julius

The house was very dark this time in the evening. Though I knew that Vampyres could see in the dark, it made it increasingly difficult as a human to be able to see where I was going. Once we left the parlor we went to the left and around a pantry to a heavy set door that lead downstairs to a basement of sorts. The stairs were narrow and short, which I knew that at any moment I could slip and fall right down the concrete steps. Once down the stairs I was lead to a corridor. I could see just the faint glow of Vlad's skin in front of me as we continued to walk. I saw a small glow at the end of the hall and as we got closer I noticed the glow was getting larger, as if it was a torch or flame against a wall or doorway.

The door was a heavy wood and had a single torch on the left side which Vlad took as he pushed open the door. I looked back behind me to see nothing but a dark black hole from which we came.

"Do not worry, your little pet will be fine with Ilona, she would not harm the girl," Vlad reassured as we walked into a chamber of several rooms.

"I'm not sure I completely believe that," I mumbled as I entered the chamber and then to the immediate right to which Vlad opened another door.

The door was the entry to an expansive room. All thick concrete, but rugs and tapestries hung on the walls. Old throne chairs that were scattered throughout the perimeter and there was a soft glow from the candles that were lit from the table in the center. Along the right wall was an expansive bar that held bottles upon bottles of ancient royalty bloods, each labeled; King Herod, 4 BC; Mehmed II, 1481; Mary I, 1558, Isabella II, 1868; among many other notable brands.

"Quite the stash you have done here," I noted as I grabbed a bottle of very ancient, aged blood. At one point in time I would begged for a sip of something so old and rich. Very much like a vintage wine, it could be savoured. Now, I have no appetite for such things.

"Yes, it is a unique collection. Many have been saved by Ilona for thousands of years," Vlad boasted as he walked around me, sniffing my hair and lightly touching my back.

I felt uneasy in his presence as a human now. I just wanted to find Silas and get Ani and get the hell out of this place. If I was of my normal strength I would be able to challenge Vlad and I would have no qualms about it. I had thousands of years of experience on him. He couldn't thwart me.

"Would you like something to drink?" Vlad asked as he crossed the room to a smaller bar, most likely for unlucky humans that came with him down here, just like myself.

"Yes, I would be appreciated. However, I think we should really look for Silas."

"Yes, yes. We will search soon and you will see we do not have him here. Come, we have time for a little drink, do we not?" Vlad asked as he turned his back and poured a thick and dark liquid into a small glass with a few cubes of ice.

Vlad turned around with the glass in his hand. The small tumbler for me and a wine glass for himself which he poured some of the vintage blood into his glass, swirling it around as it coated the edges in a thick, crimson stain. "So, how attached are you to this...human girl?" he asked.

"We are bonded, that should tell you enough," I replied, not liking how the conversation was starting. "Why are you and Ilona so fascinated by Anabelle? What do you want with her?"

"Oh...nothing," Vlad retorted and ignored as he took a long sip of his liquid courage.

It was in that moment that I felt it. A spike in fear. I knew it wasn't my own. I wasn't afraid of Vlad. I had known him for centuries. I knew of his capabilities, but I wasn't afraid of him. If I was a Vampyre still, I could have killed him and Ilona without much thought. No, this fear was not my own, it was Anabelle. Anger and frustration burned through me and I felt her anxiety raise as I stood up abruptly as Vlad sped to me and pushed my down by my chest. "Anabelle!"

"She's fine," Vlad insisted as he tried to catch my gaze.

I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to glamour me. I couldn't allow it. I struggled against his hold, but he held me there effortlessly as he took another sip from his glass.

"Let me up!" I commanded, "I need to go to her."

"She will be fine. I assume the girl can take care of her own, is that not correct? Isn't her level of anxiety decreasing as we speak?" Vlad asked as he arched a brow.

I took a large breath in, thinking back in my head, yes, her fear levels have dropped, but why the sudden flash of it? Something wasn't right, wasn't right at all. I took another calming breath as I sat back in the chair that I had been pushed into.

"See, was that so hard?" Vlad teased as he sat next to me on throne seat with his legs crossed and arms draped on the rests to either side of him. He looked as much the Emperor that he was centuries ago.

"What is really going on?" I asked, finally taking a sip of the dark amber liquid that filled my short glass. It's harsh and oak taste filled my throat.

"You see, we may have fibbed to you and the girl just a tad," Vlad said as he pinched his fingers almost together as if showing a unit of measure.

Taking another deep breath, I gulped down another swig of the amber liquid. My head was starting to swim a bit. I knew as a boy my tolerance for Meade and wine were much greater. This stuff made my vision fuzzy and my head dizzy. "What are you talking about?"

"See, we do have Silas. He is in the room just down the hall actually. The last door of the right to be exact. We needed to hold him here until you were able to bring the girl back to us," Vlad continued.

Gas rose in my throat as I let out a large belch. My head still swimming. "What do you need with Anabelle?"

Vlad's eyes connected with mine and he smiled, "She is the key. With her, we can make sure Silas won't return to the throne and it will be ours. Her gifts could assist us greatly with our plans for a new world."

"And what of me? I am still a rightful heir," I asked, the room starting to slightly spin.

"You, well, you are of no consequence anymore. See, you have been bitten by the Were. And unless you find the Were who bit you and drink his blood, you will never become what you once was or unless you find your Maker, which I shall say, we have searched for thousands of years and she is no where to be found," Vlad explained. "So sir, good luck on that venture."

"What did you give me?" I asked, my vision was everywhere. Three of Vlad, four of the flour and several more of all the items on the walls. I felt as if I was going to be sick.

"Oh, just a little cognac. It's quiet strong isn't it?" Vlad smiled.

"I feel sick," I doubled over and placed my head between my knees feeling as if my stomach was going to heave into my throat. "Water..."

I heard Vlad mumble as he rose and went to fetch me some water to drink. I stayed in my same position until I saw the long slender glass of clear liquid in front of me. I took it and gulped it down as if I had not had water in centuries and was dying of thirst. I suppose being able to drink alcohol when it didn't affect you as a Vampyre was different from drinking alcohol as a human and haven't had a drink in over five thousand years. I could affect someones tolerances. The water had a metal taste to it, but it quenched my thirst and settled my stomach as needed. I knew I should have eaten, but my new human habits and necessities weren't on my top priority lists. I had to re-accustom myself to actually taking breaths and eating food and drinking water. Silas would have had a better time at this than I would.

"Better?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, thank you," I rested against the throne chair that I sat with my eyes closed for a second, processing all that I had been told. "So, you want Anabelle to be a tool to keep Silas from the throne."

"Yes, well, a tool for us that is," Vlad explained as he crossed his leg over his knee and took another sip of his blood.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you realize that if you had only just left her alone, that he would never have returned, he loves her," I explained.

"We couldn't take the chance of him turning her and using her against us. So, you brought her to us, we will take her now and just dispose of your cousin," Vlad waved his hand as if he didn't care at all about using a human for his evil plots. This was exactly why I told Silas to let me kill him ages ago.

"And what of me?" I asked again.

"You, well, you are only human. Unless you know the wolf that bit you, good luck in turning back," Vlad gulped down the last of his drink and stood, "But you do realize that you will no longer be and Original that is allowed to walk in the day and process foods and drink. You will be one of us. The undead. The ones restricted to the night, feasting only on blood. You will become what you have created."

"Unless I can find Lilith correct?" I asked, making sure I understood correctly.

"You won't have enough time to find her. See, now that you are human again, your body will begin to accelerate the aging process. You've been human for how long now? A few days. Don't you feel a little drowsy? Tired? Excessively hungry? Soon enough, you'll start to have signs of aging, wrinkles, sagging skin, grey hair and so forth, until you wither and die like a human."

Taking in what Vlad was telling me, he was saying that I was going to age and die at an accelerated state. As if my body was playing catch up for the past five thousand years. Who knew how long I really had. I started to panic. I couldn't just wither away into nothing, I had to find this were and I needed to be changed back. I didn't have time to find Lilith, he was correct. Then there was Ani. What to do about her. I couldn't leave her here and I couldn't just leave Silas either. I had a duty and obligation to them both. I loved Ani, and I couldn't leave her, not here, not now and not ever. If there was anything worth fighting for, it was to see those crystal blue eyes once again and her smiling face.

"If I promise to convince Silas to relinquish the throne, will you take me to him?" I lied. No way would I try to get Silas to make that promise, because I knew that once I was a Vampyre again, no matter what kind of restrictions I may have, I would hunt Vlad and Ilona down and kill them myself. I would take the Throne again, or at least I would make Silas give it to me. I would see that things were set right. And if I had to, I would give Anabelle to him as payment for it. I had to make things right.

"Of course," Vlad smiled. "It's nice to be able to cooperate, isn't it?"

"Certainly," I said as I staggered to stand. My legs still felt wobbly underneath me. The metal taste in my mouth wasn't going away so I took another sip of the water that Vlad had given me as I followed him out to the hall where my cousin was being kept prisoner.


	27. Chapter 27 Julius

Moans and screams were coming from the door the Vlad had stopped at. I recognized the screaming, coming from my cousin as I tried to push open the door. Vlad's arm stretched out across it as he stepped into my line of vision, "Not so quickly."

"Let me in! What are you doing to him?" I demanded.

"Nothing that he didn't ask for," Vlad said as he took his other hand and stroked his chin, "Now, this matter of recusing the throne, I have you word do I not?"

"Yes, yes, now let me in!" I demanded as I tried to push him aside.

Vlad moved and pushed the door open so I could get inside. My stomach twisted at the sight. The smell was awful and I couldn't contain it. I turned my back to the stench and horrid sight. There, lying on the floor, naked, his legs outstretched and covered with the crimson blood that was his, and his arms out on either side of him chained to the wall. His head was back as two blood-starved females continued to eat away at his flesh and drain him of life. The very sight sickened me that Vlad and Ilona would do this to their own kind, and especially an Original. It would make the revenge so much sweeter when I came back to feed them to their own.

Vlad clapped his hands and the women looked up startled. They staggered away from Silas and hid in the corners of the room, "See, your cousin is here."

"What have you done to him?" I demanded as I rose and stood nose to nose with the man whom many feared throughout his life.

"Merely keeping his weak enough that he wouldn't be able to move, or say, take back what might be his and is ours now," Vlad said as if what he was doing was no consequence.

"The council will hear of this," I spat at him.

"You threaten me with the council?" Vlad laughed. "Do you not see what you are now? As if they would ever listen to you."

Fuming over the treatment of royalty such as my cousin and even myself considering my current status of human, I threw my fists into his chest. I yelled and screamed and threw him up against the wall. Vlad only laughed at my only strength as he matched and defeated mine with his own. His arms which I pinned to the wall were now coming close to my neck as he curled his fingers, hissing at me like a rabid snake. Soon, we had switched positions, my strength as a human couldn't match his as he turned me around and pounded me into the wall by my neck. "So you think you are strong enough to challenge me?"

Vlad laughed again as he flung me into the air and back towards where Silas sat, moaning in pain. "Please. Julius. No." I heard him say in short breaths as my head banged against the wall making me see stars.

"See, we have no use of either of you now. Since you brought the girl here, she is now ours. Soon, she will be one of us and with a power so limitless, we can take over the entire race," Vlad smiled.

I was huffing and puffing like a damn wolf at this point. My boiling point about to spill over. I searched the room for anything to use while Vlad continued his monologue of tyranny. I was in luck. In the far corner, where one of the feral ones crouched was a long pole. It wasn't attached to anything except the wall. If I could pull it back, I could use it to attack Vlad. Sliding ever so slightly as Vlad continued to rant and rave about how him and Ilona would be the most powerful on earth, that all would bend to their will, I reached the far wall and the pole. One of the feral women hissed at me and I hissed back at them. She crouched further into her hole of darkness as my fingers wrapped around the pole and I pulled.

Luckily the metal pole wasn't attached to anything hard and actually wasn't attached to the wall at all. At one point it might have but due to rust and the amount of force it had taken before Silas had come here, it was easy and light to pick up. I stood, the pole behind my back, it was no more than four feet long. Vlad continued to taunt me and threaten me and Silas. Threatening to kill us both. Finally what sent me over the edge was when he said, "And when we are finally done with her, I'll have much delight in raping her and then draining every last bit from her system before I send her to her final death."

I screamed as I ran towards him. I don't think Vlad expected it when I raised the pole over my head and forcefully brought it down on top of him. It was such a strong blow that I even compressed his neck and he looked like a head on top of shoulders. He took his hands around his face and pulled up on his neck. And as he was trying to fix himself, I lunged again, with a yell and plunged the pole through his chest and into his heart. His face drained and turned an ashy grey. His features sunk in and his eyes turned black as he let out his last cry and then crumbled to the ground.

I pulled the pole out of the wall where it had struck and turned to face the two feral women who were still in the room. They were screaming because their master was now dead. I moved towards Silas and twisted and turned the pole as each of the haggard women came closer. Their dirty bodies slithered closer as they hissed for retribution. "Stay away!" I yelled, hoping they would heed the command and leave the chamber. But they did something most unexpected. They unchained Silas and licked away the blood from his wounds. They clung to me as if I was a god to them, their hands reaching upwards, trying to touch my face, my hair, everywhere their hands were. I smacked one down off me and pushed the other off of Silas as I tried to pull his chains off the wall. The two women helped and with their supernatural strength, broke the bonds that kept Silas to the chamber.

Silas slouched and fell on top of me, his hands at my legs and his head in my lap. I touched his hand to see that a few fingers had been chewed off. "My poor, dear cousin, what have I done to cause this to happen?" I cried as I took him into my arms.

"Blood," Silas cried no more than a harsh whisper.

I bit hard into my forearm, it hurting much more than I ever remembered and shoved it to his face. Silas latched on and drank deeply, but soon coughed and spit. He started to choke and he fell over. "What is wrong?" I asked him.

"Bad. Blood," he cried as his hands went to his throat, choking more as blood started to pour from his mouth.

"Bad blood?" I asked not sure what he could be talking about, "Blood is blood, drink!"

"It's poisoned! Silver!" Silas screamed as he began to choke again.

That's when I put all the pieces together. The water, the metal taste in the water that I drank, Vlad had poisoned me in case I were to try and save Silas. He did it intentionally, knowing that I might not live up to my promise of making Silas give up the right to the throne, not that I had any intention of asking Silas to. I had to get Anabelle then, she would be the only one to help at this point considering my blood was useless. There was one last thing I could do, I could take Silas to the sitting room with all the ancient royal bloods that Vlad had in storage, that should help, though living and fresh blood was undoubtedly the best for him.

"Silas," I said, slapping his face as he had fallen over dazed, "I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

Silas was not responding, this couldn't be good. I threw his arm over my shoulder and pulled him up on his feet. I half carried, half drug him out of the chamber he was being held, the feral women still crouched in their corners as I made for the door down the hall to which I had just come. Silas's body was heavy to me in a human form and it was a struggle to walk. I eventually got to the room and flung Silas down on one of the couches where I grabbed the first bottle of blood that I could. Ironically it was Grom, the Viking King that lived some fifteen hundred years ago. Good Viking blood is what Silas needed and I could see the color coming back into his cheeks, but he was far from restored. He would need more and I he would need some fresh blood as well. I needed to find Anabelle. She would have to help and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a bit. I grabbed another bottle, placed it in his hands which only had a few fingers on each as I wrapped my own on top, "I will be right back, I will not leave you."

Silas nodded took a large swig from the bottle as I exitted the room. Now my anger was boiling. I wasn't feeling anything from Anabelle. Not anxiety, fear, anger, nothing, as if she couldn't feel anything at all. I knew that had to be trouble. I opened the door to the long narrow corridor and ran. I knew that the only way out was to the stairs, so eventually I would end up there. When I reached the stairs, I bounded up them like an olympian and burst through the door of the pantry. I heard the heavy footsteps of the guards as I pushed towards the parlor, where I had left Anabelle.

"Well, hello again. Are you lost?" the cherry woman, named Sandra, asked me as she popped out of no where.

"Yes, I need Anabelle, where was she taken?" I demanded.

Sandra looked less than pleased at my deposition but answered none the less, "She's in the dining hall with the Queen."

I didn't wait much longer as I took off, I barely heard Sandra yell, "She asked not to be disturbed!"

I could care less if the thieving Queen wanted to be disturbed or not, I was going to interrupt. It was a good thing I did too because when I came to the door as Seti and Setahkt were exiting, I saw Ilona stalking Anabelle as she lay unconscious on the couch. Seti quickly put his hands behind his back as he caught my gaze, "If you so much as laid a hand on her, I will stake you myself."

Seti just smirked as she pushed Setahkt down the hall, towards pantry that lead to the cellar. I would need to get Anabelle quickly and then to Silas before they both came back, otherwise, I might have to make good on my promise.

I burst into the room, startling Ilona whose arms were up in the air, her fingers curled, mouth in a snarl as she tried to straddle Anabelle. "What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing?"

Ilona jumped and turned around. The snarl on her face turned to confusion, "Oh! Well, you're back. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, actually, I did. I've come to take Anabelle and Silas and we are both going home, _now," _I said as I brushed past Ilona and checked on Ani.

Her face was bruised and flush with heat. She had been beaten, but for what cause? I gathered her in my arms as her head fell against my shoulder. If she would not awaken, I would have to think of something else for Silas. Or perhaps, she would wake in a moment. "So help me, Ilona, this will not be the end of it."

Ilona smirked, "I think you'll come to realize that you have bigger fish to worry about than me."

I pushed past her and towards the exit to which I came down the stairs towards Silas. Seti and Setahkt would soon find that Vlad was not with me and that he was nothing but rubble and dust. I would have to move quickly. I could set Anabelle down on the stairs and I could swiftly go in and grab Silas, well, maybe not as swiftly as I had hoped or could have if I was still a Vampyre, but I could manage to move quickly if needed. And that's what I did. I saw Seti and Setahkt move past the doors towards the chamber that Silas was held. I crept to the lounge where I left Silas and picked him up gently.

"Julius?" Silas mumbled.

"Shut it, you're going to get us caught. Now grab one of those bottles and get on your feet," I told him.

His body was starting to heal bit by bit, but not totally with the ancient drink. The sustenance was Anabelle, and he would need to wait to have that. He did as he was told and grabbed the bottle closest to him as we made for the door.

"Sound the alarm! The King is dead!" I heard one of them shout.

Shit, we were out of time. Luckily, the door was next to the exit and I hoped that I could possibly lock or bar the door from being opened. The alarm sounded above and we both scrambled through the door. Again, as luck would have it, the door did lock and bar itself from being opened. The wood in the front slid and I pushed it closed to lock the door on the two Egyptians heading towards us. The door thudded as they slammed up against it. I pushed Silas up against the wall, "Stay." I told him as I threw Anabelle over my shoulder. She was beginning to come around, but not enough to move. Once over my shoulder I pulled Silas to my side and we made it up the stairs as fast as we possibly could.

At the top was Ilona. She hissed at me but I pushed her away. "You just remember whose responsible for what happened down there," I said as I walked past her, the alarms still sounding in the house as I walked out to the car, placed both Ani and Silas in the back, laying on top of one another as I sped away.


	28. Chapter 28 Anabelle

The roaring of an exhaust was loud and it pounded in my head. I wish they would turn the dial down just a bit, or slow down one. The hum from the road was even louder as the car swerved and turned. I panicked, hoping that I wasn't taken by Ilona and her ghouls to some remote part of town for her just to turn me into a monster like herself. I felt a warm and reassuring hand on my thigh as I finally opened my eyes to see Julius looking at me while turning every so often towards the road.

"You're alright. I've got you," he said. Such familiar words.

"Did you find him?" I asked before I even had a chance to look around and notice that I was in the backseat of the car and my head was resting on the lap of said man that I was referring to.

Julius just smiled and turned back towards the road, "He'll need blood. He's in a bad place, they weren't very accommodating to him."

I sat up and realized the extent of damage that Julius was referring to. Silas's eyes were closed as he head was leaning against the dark tinted windows of the car. He was utterly naked and stained with blood all over. Parts of his flesh was missing and he was even missing a few fingers on his hands. He legs were torn, but it showed signs of healing that was starting. He had to have had a bit of blood for that to happen. And he was so pale, deathly pale. He looked like he was one of them, the actual creatures of the night, not the man that I remember.

"How far are we from home?" I asked anxiously.

"We're just outside of Washington on I-66 now. It might be a couple hours. In the mean time, you might want to think about maybe...giving him some help," Julius nudged and from the look in his eyes in the mirror, I knew what he was suggesting.

I wasn't sure how to pull this off, I knew Silas would need fresh blood, or even animal blood.

"No, it has to be human, none of this animal business anymore," Julius interrupted my thoughts as if he could read them. Oh yeah, he practically could because we were bonded.

I could feel that he was worried for his cousin, the only living being from his original humanity and only person he's really been close to his entire existence. I didn't reply, but nodded my head. It's not like we haven't swapped before so this shouldn't be any different. Though, when we swap, it's during sex and let me tell you, it's fantastic. This, I was sure was going to hurt and not in a good way either. So I grabbed Silas's face and lightly tapped on his cheek to rouse him.

"Silas?" I asked hoping that he would open his eyes, "Silas, please, wake up."

I could feel his head begin to stir and finally his eyelids opened so slightly. I could see the white of his eyes, how they were opaque and clear. He was starving for blood. "Ani?" he hoarsely spoke.

I smiled at him, "Yes, it's me. Anabelle. We need to get you better."

I took off my light coat and draped it around him and rubbed his shoulders hoping that might bring back some of the warmth he had lost. I wasn't sure how to go about it, or even break the skin considering that my nails weren't long at all and there wasn't anything in the car to cut myself with.

"Just put his mouth on your neck, he'll know what to do," Julius instructed all the while looking in the rear-view mirror.

I straddled Silas in the backseat and pulled my hair to the side bending my neck and placing it near his mouth. I got no movement from Silas. I was starting to worry. What if he was dying? Could a Vampyre die from starvation. "Silas, you have to bite me, you need the blood."

I felt his hands sliding up my thighs to my waist and wrapping around my back. I felt him take in a long breath, breathing me in as he said, "Ani?"

"Yes, sweetie, do it. I'm ready. You need this," I coaxed him.

Man, I was right when I said this would hurt. Considering that Vampyre's don't have the fangs that modern folklore would make you think, but their teeth were extra sharp and cut through skin like butter. That didn't make it any less painful when Silas found my neck, kissed my skin softly as he chomped down on me like I was a big fat steak. Well, I guess to him I might have been. He drank me in holding me firmer in his grasp as I moaned. The endorphins from being bitten were exhilarating. When a Vampyre bites you, it's like liquid pleasure coursing through your viens, which is why it's even more potent while having sex.

His blood lust was great and I started to feel a bit light headed as I laid on top of him as he continued to drink. I felt him stiffen and his lips gently raised from my neck as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Ani?" he said breathlessly.

"Yes..." I mumbled, barely able to keep my eyes open.

His hands grabbed my face and brought my eyes to his, "Ani," he said again, his eyes wide as he finally realized who I was and I wasn't just a dream. He drew me close to him and kissed me hard on my lips. His eyes were still white but the grey was starting to show through. He needed more, but I wasn't sure how much more I could give him. He enveloped me in his arms and held me there, not moving.

Feelings of worry, regret, jealousy and saddness overwhelmed me as I turned to see Julius peering in our direction. While we were close, the bond was very strong between us. He was feeling the pleasure of all this I was experiencing and yet he also knew just how close to death I could be if Silas took anymore of my blood. "We need to stop, get you something to drink, we can pick up some clothes for Silas as well"

Silas nodded as he held me in his arms that were just starting to heal bit by bit. Though he didn't have all his strength back or even completely healed, he was at least strong enough to hold me in his arms until we stopped at a gas station right off the highway in a town called Manassas. We stopped at the Exxon station that was next to a Cracker Barrel where Julius ran into and bought a shirt and jeans for Silas and sugary stuff for me. He said that it helps with bringing my blood levels back up. As well as Orange Juice and a load of water. Silas ran into the bathroom on the side of the Exxon where he washed up a bit and put on the clothes that Julius got him. Granted he didn't look sultry like he usually did, but he at least didn't look like a murder victim anymore.

We were still about and hour and a half from home or more and the car was quiet for most of the way there. Silas and I talked amongst ourselves until Silas jumped into the seat upfront to speak with Julius.

"Thank you," Silas said as he touched Julius's hand on the gear leaver.

"You're welcome, but you know if you didn't just leave me there, this would have never happened," Julius said.

I was confused by the sudden burst of anger from Julius and the way he responded so I chimed in my two cents, "Left you? Is that what you think he did?"

Julius turned to me. I had a hand on either head rest with my head between the two seats looking at both of the men who were so involved in my life recently. Two men who I wasn't sure I could survive without. Julius, who I was bonded, and Silas, the man who I was sure I was falling so deeply in love with.

"Julius, I didn't leave you with Ilona, I came to find you," Silas tried to explain.

"That's not what I was told. I was told you got there before me and that you made arrangements for me to stay there so you could have Anabelle to yourself," Julius argued.

"What?" Silas and I both said in unison.

"That's crazy! You left the house after you saw Silas and I together. We went to find you and bring you back. Why on earth would you ever believe Ilona of all people. Do you know what she tried to do to me?" I screamed while I thumped his head from behind.

Julius turned slightly to give me the stink eye, "Yes, I was fully aware of her plans when Vlad took me downstairs to 'search' for Silas."

"Why did you even bring her here? Have you lost all your brains?" Silas continued.

"You think I could have stopped her?" Julius argued as Silas looked at me and I shrugged.

"I would have found a way to come anyways, so I only put myself at danger. Don't blame Julius, he tried to get me to stay," I said as I sat back down in my seat and let the boys hammer out their own differences.

By the end of the trip and we were getting off of the highway it was early morning. The sun was rising and we were all exhausted. Silas still needed a full amount of recouping in order to be 100 percent. I figured we would all go back to the cabin and sleep the day away, but Julius turned down towards my street and pulled into my driveway.

"Why are we here? Are you both going to stay at the house?" I asked.

Silas looked away and Julius was averting my eyes, "No, I'm just dropping you off," Julius said as he pressed the unlock button for the doors.

"What?" I questioned, "You don't seriously mean to just leave me here by myself? After all that happened?"

Julius turned in his seat and looked me in the eyes, I could feel his sincerity when he said, "Silas has to get better and fast. I'm sorry, there isn't anything else you can do right now. You are drained yourself. He wouldn't be able to take anything else from you. I need to get him home so he can rest and I can find someone for him to feed from. Just stay here. Don't go anywhere until I come to get you."

I crossed my arms and gave him a pouty face, which obviously didn't work on him. I knew I was acting like a three year old, but I didn't want to be left alone. I was scared to go back into the house, especially after what happened the other night before Julius came over. When the wolves came. Granted, it wasn't likely for them to show up in the daytime, but still, I didn't want to be in the house alone. I pushed my feelings towards Julius so he could feel just how scared I was.

He reached back and touched my arm, "You'll be fine. I'll come to get you soon, I promise."

Like a child, I crossed my arms and refused to take my seat belt off. It wasn't until Silas spoke that I started to tear up.

"Please, Ani. I know you want to help, but you can only do that by being well yourself. Stay here and we will come to get you soon."

"Why can't I go with you? I can eat and sleep at the cabin. I don't need to be apart from you both," I tried to persuade.

Julius's lips were in a tight line as he opened his door and stood outside before he grabbed the handle to my door and opened it. "Come on," he said but I refused to move. He reached in the car, unbuckled my belt and picked me up.

I know, I was being very childish, but I had good reason to be. The house was empty and lifeless, my closest friend was in Waynesboro and I didn't want to be in the house by myself right now. Not after what happened here and not after what happened in D.C. What if Ilona were to come here and take me before Julius or Silas could come back? So I clung to Julius, refusing to let go.

Julius laughed, "There may be a time where you clinging to me would bring me much joy, but now, you really have to let go of me. Anabelle. Please."

Tears spilled from my eyes as he laid me down on the ground. I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried into his chest, "Please don't leave me here. Please."

Julius, feeling my worry bent down and brushed the hair from my face and held my cheeks in his hands, "You'll be safe. I promise you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, do you understand that? We are bonded. I would know if you were in danger."

I just nodded my head as he closed the car doors and got into his seat. He looked up at me and smiled as did Silas who was looking worse for wear than he did earlier. Julius was right, Silas had to come first. Especially if they wanted to bring down Ilona, Silas needed to be at top strength. I shouldn't have carried on like a child. So I stood in the driveway, tears streaming down my face as they backed down the asphalt to the main road where they took off towards the cabin leaving me there at the house, alone.

Wiping the tear stains from my cheeks I walked towards the house. It was the sound of a door slamming shut that startled me and to my amazement of who came barreling towards me with arms wide open.

"Tristian?" I said as I ran towards him with my still blood stained arms outstretched.

He pulled me into a tight hug as he kissed my cheek and spun me around like I was just a little girl. "I'm so sorry for leaving like I did."

"It's alright, I forgive you," I said, the tears swelling in my eyes once again, but not because I was scared or alone, but because I was happy to have my friend back.

Tristian took a look at me up and down, holding me at arms length from him, "What on earth happened to you?"

"It's a long story," I said exasperatingly.

"Well, come on inside, I'll make us some tea," Tristian said as he put his arm around my shoulders and lead me inside where I wouldn't be alone.


	29. Chapter 29 Tristian

Anabelle hammered on for at least a hour about what her and Julius and Silas all went through. What happened after I left, which explains the claw marks on the door. I was sure Morrigan wouldn't be happy about that. We talked and laughed as if nothing had happened between us. I had made her some mint tea, just how she likes it. I wasn't so thrilled to hear that the Vampyre's had an alternative plan to what had been settled already. Seems that Morrigan should be made aware of the news, and she won't be happy to hear the Ilona attacked Anabelle and tried to use her for her own evil thwarts against humanity.

I have to say that being here and with Anabelle left me quite conflicted. She seemed genuinely sincere about apologising for yelling at me that night and I had to admit that I was sorry too for pointing out a sore subject about her parents. However, it needed to be said. They weren't her true parents, if she knew where she really came from she might understand a bit better. Those were discussions for later though. I couldn't bring that up now, not after what she says she's been through the past few days. Having been attacked by wolves at home, again. Her going with that Blondie that keeps getting her in trouble only to become a Vampyre Queen's next snack and all trying to escape when her would-be boyfriend is captured. I just shook my head in hearing most of these tales. If these beings were so great, then why are they defeated so easily. An Original being bitten by a werewolf would turn then human? Preposterous. The idea was ludicrous. That any Vampyre could be turned back into a human was ridiculous. They were creatures of the undead, no matter what they called themselves. However, many myths and religions believed that a Werewolf bit would kill a Vampyre, so then why is the Blondie up and walking around? According to Anabelle he had quite the human appetite as well. Unusual.

What was the most disconcerning thing of all was the way that this Julius was supposed to turn to be a Vampyre again. "You can't actually believe all this, do you?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know. It's worth a try, right?" she asked taking a sip of her tea and periodically looking at her phone as if she was awaiting some important message or call.

Any communication from outside the house would be bad. She would leave the house before Nyx and Morrigan could get here and once again, I would fall into the brunt of their anger. Not again. "I suppose so." I agreed with her, "Hey, it's been a crazy morning for you, why don't you go upstairs, take a nice long and hot bath and rest up a bit. I'll come get you if anything happens or if anyone calls, okay?"

"That would be wonderful actually. I'm so exhausted and I feel drained to the core," Anabelle said with a huff in her voice.

Her complexion was poor and her skin was ghostly white. Her supposed boyfriend must have drained a bit more than two thirds of her blood from her body. I wasn't sure how she was even awake at this moment. "Well, let's get you upstairs. Here, I'll help you."

I took her hand and she slumped into my side, barely able to hold up her own weight anymore. She looked at me with eyes that could pierce my very soul, as if she could see straight through me. And that's when the visions came. The fields of Tulips, the spinning and laughing in the grass. Her holding my hand and I holding onto her. "I'm so glad you came back. I missed you," she said as she reached up on her toes and kissed me softly on my lips.

I pushed the image out of my head and drug her up the stairs, laid her on her bed and drew her a hot bath with oils and scents that I knew she would love and would help her sleep. I left her in her room to change, but not before grabbing her cell phone. I didn't want anyone disturbing her, none the less, have someone come over before Nyx and Morrigan could come to do as they needed.

I paced the downstairs. Conflicted as I was to do this to her, to really deceive her. Nyx had said she was my destiny, and I was her calling. We were meant to be together. Her soul called to me, I knew it. It showed in every vision we shared together. She was meant for me as I was meant for her. And now Morrigan means to trap her soul and use her body to get rid of the beasts that get in her way. I wasn't sure I could just sit back and watch it happen. "Damnit!" I yelled as I smacked my fist on the hard kitchen table.

Anabelle's phone began to vibrate. I turned it over to see it was Julius calling. I pressed ignore and turned it back over. A few moments later it vibrated again. Insistent Julius calling once more. Pressing ignore, I walked away from the phone and into the kitchen to fix myself some calming chamomile tea. When the water was pipping hot I poured it over the herbs and took in small sips before I returned to my seat by the window, watching and waiting. Picking up her phone again I saw she had four missed calls, two voice-mails and a text message, all from Julius. The text message said:

SORRY. HAD TO LEAVE U. WILL RETURN 2NITE. LOVE J.

Damnit, that might put a kink in some plans if that stupid man came over. Obviously Anabelle was upset when he left. I saw it all from the window. She was refusing to be left her on her own. I saw the embrace they held to each other. It was obvious that Nyx was correct about him. Deep down, rather she wanted to admit it or not, she loved Julius. And she loved him more than Silas as well, though she was constantly trying to convince herself otherwise. And where did I play in all this? In this love triangle we had the man she thought she loved, the man she secretly loved and me, the man she was currently living with? Did she love me at all? Or even care about me? Those were the questions that burned in my heart. That is what made me turn against her and made me hard from her touch. She didn't care about me, never did. No matter how playful she was towards me, I didn't hold the key to her heart. Maybe then Nyx was wrong, I couldn't be her destiny if she didn't accept me.

I decided to message the man back on the phone, DO NOT WORRY. IM FINE. DO NOT BOTHER VISITING. A

I have to admit I was a bit happy with my comeback and it would keep the pesky blond man from popping over unexpectedly. It was mid-day when she finally woke. Anabelle came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Her rosy color had returned and she was looking more and more like herself. I would need to get my feelings in check if I was going to go along with the plan for Morrigan to keep Anabelle here so she could subdue her. I just had to find something to do with her until Nyx or Morrigan got here.

"G'Afternoon," I said as she entered the kitchen. She was divinely beautiful considering all she wore was a tank top and some tight knee length black pants.

Ani looked up at me and stopped in her tracks nearly falling over. "Your face!"

I looked from side to side, "What about it?"

"Your scars. Their. Their gone!" she exclaimed.

I let out a small chuckle. She was most certainly out of it this morning not to notice. "Oh yeah, those," I waved my hand dismissively, "I got it taken care of."

Anabelle came over and bend down in front of me, allowing quite the view down her shirt with her free breasts dangling in front of her as he touched my face, "Amazing! The skin is so smooth. You can't even tell that you even had them."

"Amazing doctor!" I lied as I got up and feeling a tad uncomfortable with all the touching.

"A doctor with magic fingers," she said as she stole my fifth cup of tea that I had that afternoon. "Hey, and, well, I won't be mad if you did, but, did you take Romeo when you left?"

"Romeo?" I kept my back to her.

"Yeah, you know, Romeo, my stallion you liked to ride. When you left that night he went missing. I just assumed..."

"You assumed I stole him?" I interrupted her.

"Well, not stole him, borrowed him is really more the correct word choice. So.."

"I did not, I have no need for a horse when I can travel anywhere in a blink of an eye," I lied again knowing exactly where her horse was and who who had him.

"Are you sure? I won't be mad if you did," she asked again, hopefully that I would admit that I took her beloved horse.

I turned back to her, face to face, "I did not take your horse."

Ani just nodded her head as I could see the swimming visions of what she was thinking happened to him. That he got lose and the wolves got to him, that he ran away, that someone has him and beating him. Several scenarios raced through her thoughts and she pushed them directly at me.

"Just, stop thinking about it. I'm sure he's fine. It's only been a couple days," I tried to reassure her and really more for myself so I couldn't hear her constant babble about the damn beast.

She was quiet for a few moments until she said, "So, how long are you here for?" as she curled up on the chair, her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. It was a chilly day and she wasn't exactly dressed appropriately.

I leaned up against the counter with another mug in my hand, gave it to Anabelle and refreshed my own, "Oh, just a few days at the most. Maybe not even that long."

She was quiet for some time after I said that. I refreshed my cup and came to sit across from her at the kitchen table that was next to the big bay window. She just kept looking out at the pastures as if she could will something or someone to come. "What's troubling you?"

Anabelle shook her head, looking out into the blue and purple sky as the sun was starting to set, "It's nothing. You don't need to be concerned about it."

I had to admit that I did care about Ani a lot more than I should. So I pushed with my mind and brought her into a place that I had long tried to forget about. Tirnanog. A place of lush green pastures for as far as the eye could see bordered with black cliffs and roaring oceans. A place so tranquil and serene, no one dared to touch it. "Would you feel better now if you told me what was ailing you?"

Standing in a makeshift shift in white with a turquoise woolen dress and leather landeskinecht shoes. Dressed as women would have dressed in my early times as a man. "Anglo-saxan?" she questioned.

"It is the most accurate," I answered her with a smile, taking her hand while guiding her down the hill. "Now, speak to me, tell me what troubles you."

She stopped and gathered both of my rough hands into her own and looked into my eyes, "If I asked you to stay, would you?"

"Ani..."

"Please" she begged.

I wasn't sure what to say. Here she was practically begging me to stay with her, could I say no? And as I made up my mind to give her an answer, her body went limp as she fainted into my arms. "Ani?"

I pulled us both of of the illusion to see Anabelle face down on the table and Nyx behind her with a syring in her hand. "Well met. Good call on the illusion, she didn't even notice that I had entered the house."

"What did you do to her?" I demanded as I stood in front of Anabelle's body, protecting her from Nyx.

"Oh relax you wound up tooth fairy. I gave her a mild sedative. She'll be out for about an hour or so, plenty of time for Morrigan to show and do what she needs to get done with her," Nyx smiled as she took the cup from which Ani was drinking and sniffed it. Her nose crinkled up in disgust and she retched.

"That was not part of the plan to sedate her!" I yelled.

"Oh, you just bring that tone down or you will see what I can do to you!" Nyx pointed her finger into my chest. Her nail grew longer and sharper as she pressed and the nail soon became her own personal dagger as it pierced into my skin. "And eye for an eye. She nearly killed me. I could have done the same, so instead, I'm just going to feed her to Morrigan to have her way with her. I could have done worst. Much worst."

Nyx's other hand found my chin and she grabbed my face, "Such a beautiful face to destroy after Morrigan fixed it so well, but I might have to if you continue to get in the way."

I release myself from her grip I simply popped out of her grip and in the corner where Anabelle was hunched over. Nyx looked around in a daze if she had never seen a true Danu travel. It is as if we leave a layer of fine dust in our wake when we teleport to different locations. We can do it over large distances or short ones. I merely wanted to get to Anabelle and keep Nyx from hurting her. I knew what I was about to and give her over to Morrigan would have hurt her more than what Nyx could have done, but I wasn't causing physical pain. If she was to be truly mine one day, I had to give her over to Morrigan to do as she bid. Morrigan had promised me that once she had what she wanted, she was turn Anabelle over to me and relinquish her into my control. Then, we could zap out of this place and to our little patch of grass, marry, be happy, never worry about Vampyres or Werewolves ever again. We just populate the Danu again and live our lives in peace, if she would have me.

"Clever fairy," Nyx turned as she started to click her tongue in her mouth, "Do you know what that sound is? It's the sound of her life, running out."

"Not just yet," Morrigan interrupted as she came through the door. By now the sun had fallen and the darkness had taken over. Morrigan strode into the house and lifted Anabelle's head by the back of her hair. "Not exactly to plan, but it works. At least it keeps me from having to play nice or listen to her bitch." Nyx smiled as Morrigan passed her. "Take her to the the Sanctuary. It will be far enough so no one can hear her screams."

"That isn't part of the plan!" I yelled, popping in front of Morrigan as she tried to stride out of the door with Anabelle in Nyx's arms.

Morrigan just smiled, "the only part of the plan you were aware of is that I plan to use her for my own services. The details are none of your concern how it is done."

Anger coursed through me, "Yes they do. If you have any intentions on harming her..."

"Harming her? Are you threatening me?" Morrigan gasped. "I would think that you had genuine feelings for the girl."

I couldn't let my weakness for Ani show through, I needed to be tough. I sucked in a breath, held up my head and spoke, "She means nothing to me other than the mother to future Danu to populate my people."

Morrigan smiled again, "I almost believed you."

She pushed me out of the way and walked towards what looked like a dark shadow that appeared in the field. It was growing and waving as if a hole in the center of the universe. She wasn't going to take her anywhere on the earthly plain. What had I done? I needed to stop this. I ran after Morrigan and popped right in front of her, stretching my arms out to either side barring her from exiting where we stood. "No, you can't take her."

"Move you insolent fool!" Morrigan commanded as she pushed me aside once again. "You dare to get between me! DOGS!"

With the sound of her voice the rumble of throats filled the yard. Wolves from all directions surrounded the house, teeth snarling. Their large, muscular, hairy, human arms attached to long finger-like paws pounded on the ground. The thick fur on their back stood up to the heavens as they circled in closer. If this was how I was to die, then so be it. I wouldn't just pop out of the way, I was going to fight. Fight for what I should have been fighting for all along. I should have been fighting for Anabelle. I should have protected her. If I truely loved her, I should have done better. Now, I would act as my heart felt as the first wolf lept towards me.


	30. Chapter 30 Anabelle

The last thing I remember was running with Tristian down a hilly green landscape, spinning in his arms and running towards him as if he was the last person on earth. That's when everything went black. I was sucked into an eternal darkness and I didn't know how to escape it.

_Open your eyes_, I told myself.

Once I did, I didn't see light, well, not the bright, harsh light of a light bulb, but the low dimmer of a fire that was about to be burnt out. The rest of the area around me was pitch as night and it took a few moments for me to adjust my sight. Without moving and only looking around my immediate area I noticed I wasn't where I thought I was. This was some sort of hut. A wooden ceiling and hay that was stuffed into the cracks of the walls. The warmth of the soft fur on my chest that kept me warm. My hands pulled the animal blanket off me to revel I was dressed in nothing more than a plain white shift. My hair was longer, darker and braided high up on my head. Where was I?

The cot creeked as I turned and placed my feet on the cold baren floor. The fire that was dying was situated in the center of the room and several people were crowded close to it sleeping. A few young children and an older woman slumbered underneath a large plat of fur. I sat and stared at them all realizing that there was no sound other than the crackle of the wood in the hearth or the breathing of the young woman that lay next to me. I turned and tucked her in underneath the blanket as she tossed and turned on her side before settling back to sleep. There was a wrap hung on the wall above us so I grabbed it and pulled it around my shoulders.

To the right was the exit though there was no door, just an open flap of cloth that waved in the breeze. I quietly tip toed past the slew of people sleeping on the ground until I was out of the threshold and into the wilderness. At least, that's what it looked like. All around me were huts of similar size, there must have been about ten of them, all in a circle next to one another. A small village perhaps. A large fire roared in the center of the village and each hut had a long torch that burned outside. Just across from me was endless rolling hills and trees as far as you could see. Behind me was a long and winding river that snaked along the countryside. I looked up to see millions of bright specks that filled the sky. I had never seen so many stars in my life. You could see the Milky Way and it's rich colors of blue and purple that streaked the sky.

The air was crisp and fresh. A breeze lightly blew and sent chills up her legs. I looked down to see that I was still barefoot with no shoes. Where was I? What time was this? I didn't feel like myself so I turned and headed towards the river. I could see the shimmer and glisten from it's peaks and wakes from the breeze in the night sky. I could hear the sound of it rushing as I got closer to it's banks. That's when I saw him. On his knees looking up to a woman with long, wavy, scarlet hair, so long that she almost appeared to be naked in his presence. He grasped her thighs as he bent over with his head almost touching the ground.

"Silas, do you take this gift that I give you?" she asked.

"I do, I would give anything to protect my family," he answered looking up into her eyes. He was still the beautiful man I knew today.

"Then take this, drink and you shall be renewed with new strengths and no weaknesses," she stroked his face gently.

"I can protect my people?" he asked her as I continued to watch on.

"Oh most certainly," she smiled back at him as she turned, looked directly at me, winked and then faded out of existence. Silas sat there on his knees, confused with a bottle in his hands. He wasn't sure what happened to the woman or what to do with what he was given. He stood and started to walk, fumbling the bottle back and forth in his hands until he looked up the hill at me standing there.

"Sura?" he asked as he strode towards me.

"Sura?" I asked looking around seeing if anyone else was up and walking about. Seems I was the only one. "No, it's Anabelle."

He smiled, even chuckled a bit as he ran to me and pulled me into his embrace. He was warm and inviting. He was human. Obviously not for long. "Whatever name you call yourself tonight, you are my wife and I have just the thing now that will protect us all."

I looked at the bottle. It was made of a hard, red clay and the smell was strong of iron. Blood. It had to have been. Though I saw no cuts of where the woman would have drained herself, she still gave him a bottle of blood. This must have been how he changed. Or how I imagined it.

"Protect us?" I asked. "What do we need protection from?"

Silas touched my face gently, "Silly, Sura. Why, the great beasts that reside in the forest beyond. They have attempted to attack our village many nights now. We have eluded them so far, but we are not strong enough forever. This will help me in defeating them." He kissed me hard and then pulled away, pulled the cork out of the bottle and drank before I even had time to stop him. He smiled as he finished thinking he had won over whatever evil he was about to combat until he fell over.

Silas was coughing up blood and shaking profusely. I caught him as he fell and touching my hand his head, he was feverish and his skin began to burn. "Help!" I yelled hoping that anyone would come around, though the help that came was not what I would have expected.

I turned to see a large man, long flowing and very messy blond hair step out of a near by hut. He was wearing nothing more than deer leggings and barefoot. His chest was massive and muscular sparsely covered in light colored hair. Those emerald green eyes that I could never forget came towards us at an accelerated speed as he saw what I was holding in my arms.

"Sura, what' wrong?" he said as he looked down at his cousin.

"My name isn't...never mind. It's Silas. He drank something, possibly poison. He is coughing blood, shaking horribly and he's got a raging fever!" I explained as our eyes locked on one another. Even Julius's face was confused by our encounter as he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"We must get him to the healer, quickly," he said as he took Silas in his arms, turning to look at me again and nodding for me to follow.

That's when everything started to dim again. My dream was changing. Of course I had to have been dreaming considering that I didn't know the full story of what happened to Silas when he was turned, I suppose that was just my imagination. Now, my nightmare really started.

I was blinded by the lights that were screaming towards me. Two large, round lights that came barreling towards my face and the sounds of screeching as they impacted. Rolling over and over, items flying in the air, screams filling the interior and white dust spraying everywhere. The first tree broke through the right side window as the vehicle turned over on-top of itself, crushing and braking the limbs into the driver's head. The second tree and a shrub broke through the passenger side, impaling on impact, my mother. The book that I had been reading flew up and hit me in the head as the car turned over once more and landed on it's roof and I was unconscious. The darkness swelled around me as all was quite, save for the footsteps that hurried down the bank.

"No, no, no," the voice mumbled as the door was being ripped from the car.

"Shit!" the voice said again as the car tilted a bit as if someone was climbing in.

I felt the force of the door closest to me being ripped open and a cold hand touched my face. "Oh, thank the heavens," the deep baritone voice said.

I felt one arm cradled under my head as I was wrenched from my seat, falling into my rescuers arms. I started to stir and I blinked a few times, not seeing who was the person who pulled me from the car that night. His tall features, the sharp angles of his face was all I was able to make out, except for the eyes. The beautiful emerald green of his eyes is what I remember the most.

"It will be all right young one, I have you," the soothing and calming voice told me.

I reached my hand up to touch his face, the smoothness of his skin while tears streamed down my face. "Jul.." I started to say.

"Shh, young one. Don't speak. You are injured. Let me help you before the police come," he said as he took his hand, bit into it and held it to my mouth.

I sucked down his blood and he moaned. "Good, good," he said as he held me in the tall grasses rocking me back and forth, watching my wounds heal.

"Now, open your eyes," Julius said, but it wasn't Julius's voice that I heard. It was a woman's voice. A seething and deep womanly voice coaxing me to wake.

I knew I was coming out of my dream when I opened my eyes to see fuzzy colors all around me. The crimson blob in my face with a darkness that surrounded it and a soft orange glow in the background.

"I think she is coming around," a hushed whisper said.

I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't, "Where am I?"

"Yes, she is coming to. Good, go get Tristian," the voice said. I recognized that voice. It was a voice I had not heard in months.

I paniced. I started to thrash and wiggle but it was no use. My legs and my arms had been bound out away from my body. I closed my eyes hoping that this was still just part of a bad dream until a cold, hard, slap hit my face.

"You will wake!" the voice of my enemy said as her sharp nails dragged across my face.

I opened my eyes to see no one other than Morrigan, staring down at me with her cold and calculating eyes that let me know I was in for some trouble.

"Miss me?" she asked.

I kept my lips tight and I refused to answer. The bed or table that I was laying on was lifted as if I was on a seesaw. I was lifted so I could see the room. It looked like a chiseled out cave with a roaring fire in the wall with a kettle burning over top bubbling with smoke and rancid smells. A body lay not far from the fire in a blanket from head to toe. Most likely a corpse of some sort. Now I was afraid. She was going to kill me this time and there was no saving me. I didn't know where I was and I certainly wasn't at home.

A woman I recognized, she was from the bar, the one that lashed out at me for practically killing her with lemon in her tea. She was dragging Tristian with her whose eyes averted mine. Guilty eyes. He didn't walk with struggle to follow her though she dragged him in front of me. He was reluctant. I knew why, because he was working with Morrigan and probably working with her the entire time. Now I felt fully betrayed. I looked up into his face to show him how hurt I was, that's when I saw that he was just as much a victim as I. I knew that Morrigan held sway over him, but that wasn't his fault. He had tried to fight against her. The bite marks on his arms, his legs and the scuff marks all over his face. He was in a brutal fight not long ago. Blood flowed down from his brow. "I'm so sorry, Ani," he said in a hushed whisper.

Tears leaked from my eyes as Morrigan began to laugh. Soon, she would have what she wanted and I'll be lost. Goodbye Silas, goodbye Julius, Portia and Ruben, the only other people that ever mattered in my life. I hoped that whatever Morrigan wanted to use me for that they would leave and be safe before the world came to an abrupt end.


	31. Chapter 31 Julius

I felt bad about just leaving her the way I did. Pulling her out of the car and telling her to stay. I just didn't know how much more delicate I was supposed to be able it. Silas was hurt, and he needed help, a lot of it. With her around, and my feelings, I would have lost it and run off again. I couldn't do that. I owed Silas too much for what he gave me these past five thousand years for him just to be left by the one person he's depended on for centuries. I couldn't let my feelings for her get in the way. I knew that deep down inside of her somewhere were the feelings for me. I knew she had them. She lite up every time I was around. That couldn't have just been me dreaming it, it was real. Then her unbelievable fear and grief when I left. I almost turned around just because of that. She was scared to be on her own, and honestly, with all that has happened lately, I didn't blame her. Regardless, I had to leave and get Silas help. I couldn't worry about someone else at the moment, Silas was number one.

We were just pulling into the cabin when I felt that Anabelle had settled down. That was good. Perhaps she had called Portia or Ruben and they helped her settle her fears. Either way, I was glad that she was feeling better so I blocked her emotions from my own. I had to concentrate on Silas. First thing I did was help him into the house. I draped his arm around my neck and I half dragged him as he was starting to get bits and bits of his strength back. It didn't help that most of the blood that Anabelle had given him went to repairing muscles and flesh that was eaten away, thus leaving him with none for his actual strength.

"Just take me to my bed, I need to sleep," Silas said as he pointed towards the door that I was getting ready to pass. I had planned on just dropping him on the couch, at least we would both be comfortable and I could keep an eye on him.

"I can lay you on the cou-"

"No, put me in my bed. I need to rest," Silas insisted.

Without any more words I nodded and carried him downstairs to his bedroom chamber. He really needed to get a room on the main floor, or for Christ sake get some electricity or something. We weren't nomadic people like we used to be, though I knew deep down he wished he never became what he did. I could never thank him enough for what he did for me, but this wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted to be strong enough to defend our people, not to be hungry enough to murder them. Which is eventually what happened if it wasn't for me to help him.

I sat Silas down on his bed, fluffed up his pillows then went to the little mini fridge outside the bedroom to gather a few blood packs that I knew he stored there just in case of emergencies. Generally he liked to hunt in his animal form, but tonight, that wasn't going to happen. He needed blood and quickly. Opening the door I found only a few. "Damn," I muttered as I shut the door. I would need to call someone to bring more.

The moment I reached the phone in my pocket it was as if chills literally coursed all through me. My fear spiked and I started to feel clammy and disoriented. My vision blurred and my head throbbed. What was wrong with me? Panic and alarm overwhelmed me. That is when I knew these weren't my own feelings, they were Anabelle's. Was she in fear that we had left her? No, this was a different fear from earlier. This was terror that she was feeling. I needed to get to her and soon.

I decided to just leave Silas with a few blood packs on the dresser in his room. He was long gone counting sheep and as much as I would have objected and had him gulp down the glorious life essence, he needed rest as well. He shouldn't be bothered and so I could leave to take care of things with Ani.

I ran up the stairs and grabbed my keys from the foyer table before darting out of the door without as much as a second look back as I peeled out fo the driveway and down the many miles towards Anabelle's. I just hoped I could get there in time.

From a distance I saw the house, it was only a few yards in front of me. I turned the wheel fast and slid into the driveway. I don't think I was prepared for what I was about to see. Standing in the middle of the yard was Tristian, crouched low on the ground as a wolf on his opposite side growled and pawed at the dirt as if ready to take off on a run. Just on the other side of the wolf was Morrigan. She stood there and laughed as the wolf charged at Tristian. This wasn't an ordinary wolf either, this was the beast I had fought and had bitten me. Trying to push my anger for the beast aside, I got out of the car as Morrigan turned her head towards me.

"Where is Anabelle?" I yelled to her as I quickened my step.

"None of your concern any longer," she flicked her hand and I went flying back, slamming into the car hood as she laughed and turned to go into the house.

A lovely woman behind her kept her eye on me as she smiled and followed Morrigan into the house. She looked oddly familiar. If her hair was maybe of a different shade? Or perhaps her eyes? Why did she have such a striking similarity to someone I once knew, though I could put no fingers on who.

I sat up on the hood of the car, dazed and confused as Tristian popped in front of me, his arms spread yelling for me to run as the wolf leaped up on him. He fought with the beast until his strength could hold him no longer. The wolf was huge, larger than an normal wolf standard and he didn't look much like a normal wolf would either. I would get this damn beast if it kills me. I had hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but I would sure die trying.

The wolf was trying to chomp down on Tristian's face as he held his snout away from him. He struggled and grunted as he tried to fight the beast that was attacking him. Soon, a smaller wolf emerged and started to run. I jumped down from the car and opened the passenger door just as the small pup jumped towards me. The hard fiberglass hit the pup in the face and smashed an imprint into the door. The wolf pup fell to the ground and whimpered as I grabbed the tire iron that sat on the side of the seat. I closed the door as the wolf was backing away, it's ears down and tail between it's legs. I lifted my iron, determined to strike when Tristian called out to me.

"No!" he yelled.

I turned, distracted by Tristian's comment, but by the time I looked back, the pup had taken off into the woods. I went to aid Tristian, but it didn't seem as though he needed much help. He stretched his arm out and a brilliant white light exploded through his palms. The wolf was shot back about fifty yards from us, closer to the barn.

"Go! Get Anabelle!" I pushed him towards the house as the wolf shook off the shock of being thrown by a powerful force and came charging towards me. "The beast is mine."

Tristian looked back at me as he reached the door of the house, his eyes shadowed and guilt-ridden. I had almost let my lingering glance get my head taken off as the dark black wolf jumped up towards my face, but I blocked him with the tire iron and threw him up and over my head. "Go!" I yelled again and soon Tristian disappeared.

We danced in a circle, looking at each other. Measuring up each of our prey, waiting for the right moment to attack. What had Ilona told me? That to drink the blood of the wolf that had bitten me, I could be immortal again. I wouldn't be like my old self though. I couldn't walk in the sun any longer. I wouldn't be able to morph. I wouldn't ever be King again. However, I would have my strength and I would have my immortality, I would have my Power once again. Was it enough to give up the things I had learned to cherish for centuries, most definitely.

The wolf man's ear were pinned back behind his head as he snarled and growled at me. I tossed the tire iron between my hands, the beast watching exactly where the weapon went then his head turned to me and he took off. He leaped high up into the air, his paws scratching my face as I ducked out of the way, rolling onto the ground as he turned quickly and jumped on top of me. I held him off by the tire iron that was no between his teeth as his rancid breath was in my face. His paws were scratching at my stomach as he continued to try and attack. I held firmly onto the iron and pushed back, bashing the wolf's head with the iron until he yelped and jumped away.

He gave me little time to try and get to my feet before the beast's head shook and he ran to attack me again. This time, I planted my feet firm, held my hands out as if to catch him and once he jumped up into the air, I jumped towards him, my arms outstretched as I grabbed ahold of the head and twisted with all my might.

The growling ceased and the wolf lay on the ground motionless. I huffed and puffed trying to catch my own breath as I watched the dark fur receded, as if it had grown out of his skin, the snout getting shorter until it resembled a man's nose and soon enough, a whole body lay at my feet of a man. His hair was short, cut close to his head and was a sandy blond color, much like my own. His eyes were closed but they were deep sunk into his skull. He was a very built man, thick muscles that coursed through his arms, chest and legs, though his face looked as if he hadn't eatten or slept in days. I knelt down at the man's side and picked up his wrist. I took one look at him before I sunk my teeth into his arm, hoping that with all my might that drinking his blood would turn me again.

The taste was all wrong. It wasn't irony like a human, nor sweet tasting like it would if I was a Vampyre, but it was like drinking molten lava. Hot and burning down my throat, taste of ash and death. It was disgusting. I nearly spit it all back out as I was pummled by a small naked child that pushed me off the body. The boy flung himself over the man and growled at me. My brows furrowed and my head tilted, this must have been the small pup that Tristian distracted me from. I could see why now. He couldn't have been more than ten years old at the most. His body covered in dirt and grim from running wild and scared in the woods.

Suddenly, as I watched the boy cry over the man, their became two of them. They kept moving in circles, multiplying over and over. I felt dizzy and I fell to my knees with my hands clasped on my head. This must be it, this must be when I change. It has to be. For if not, I wasn't sure how I was going to save Anabelle now. I screamed in pain as I shook all over and my body felt limp as it collapsed on the ground. The last thing I remember was looking up into the stars as the darkness took over.


	32. Chapter 32 Julius

I knew I was laying on the ground. It was cold and I felt cold. I could feel the grass poking up through my shirt and into my skin. The smell of dandelion and manure from the barn not far from where I lay. The area was silent, too silent for my liking. I opened my eyes to see a woman looking down at me. Her hair dangling in front of her face and her hands on her knees as she stared at me. I suppose once she saw my eyes open that she reached her hand out and helped me up to my feet. There was something oddly familiar about her, though I can't recall ever seeing her before. Her long, pitch as night hair that flowed down to her knees, her piercing dark eyes that enveloped my soul and a body so voluptuous that even the finest human woman could not revel. She was mouthwatering and yet at the same time I knew she was exceedingly dangerous.

"Very brave," she said in a seductive tone as she ran her hands over my chest and playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to back away, but she continued to follow.

"I am Nyx. Goddess of the Night," she answered as her fingers walked up to my shoulders.

I grabbed her hand, "What has happened?"

She pulled away from me and turned around to look at the man that I had killed, still laying on the ground, "Well, you managed to kill a Werewolf with nothing more than your _human_ hands. Quite impressive if I do say so myself."

"Werewolf? I mumbled as the last few minutes came flying back to me. I looked at my hands over and over, was I Immortal again? Had Ilona's instructions worked? I ran my tongue over my teeth, but they felt blunt as before. Had it not worked? It couldn't be? I did everything I was told? Was I not supposed to kill the wolf before I drank the blood? What had I done wrong? "It didn't work," I mumbled.

"Of course it wouldn't work," Nyx answered as she grabbed my face and looked into my emerald eyes. "You can't become Immortal from simply just drinking blood, silly boy."

"I wasn't..." I started before panic overcame me once again, and this time with pain. Searing pain shot up my back and over my arms as if my whole body was on fire. I yelled out and fell to the ground once again as I began to convulse and shake. She was being hurt. I needed to get to Anabelle. "Anabelle!", I yelled as I stumbled towards the door, but Nyx beat me there.

Her arms across the threshold, "Not so fast."

"Let me pass!" I yelled at her as I tried to push the woman out of my way. She was like bricks, she would not move, not even a small bit.

She laughed as I was trying to get her out of my way, "It's no use, you might as well just go home. You can't go in. Go on, tend to your cousin, he needs you far more than she does."

"Let me in!" I yelled again, this time with my hand around her throat. If I had to, I would kill her. "No matter what you know of Silas, Anabelle is much more fragile and she needs my aid."

"What good would that do? You're nothing but a small mortal. You can't save her and she is not meant to be saved," Nyx looked at me, her voice never faulting as I squeezed tighter. "It is not her destiny."

"Destiny is what we make it. So I will save her, because I love her!" I growled as I squeezed even tighter, though having no effect on her. It was as if I had never had hold of her neck to begin with.

"Even if it means giving up what you want the most?" Nyx asked.

I released my hold on her and backed away. It was useless to try to fight with her, she was too strong, too powerful, "What do you mean?"

"You know me, don't you?" Nyx asked as she walked closer.

"I do not, no matter how close a resemblance you are," I said as I tried to go around her again. She once more beat me to the door and pushed me away without even trying.

I was knocked back to where I was lying previously. My chest ached from where she had pushed me. Forceful and strong she was. I tried to pick myself up but I felt as if air was pushing me down, deeper into the ground. My arms out and my legs, holding me tighter as if the earth was sucking me in. I couldn't breath and gasped for air as she walked closer towards me shaking her head.

"So you do not remember me then?" Nyx asked as she looked down at me, "Because I remember you so well."

Her head shook from side to side as the black fell out of her hair and changed to a scarlet red. Her face pale and her eyes still dark as she smiled at me. I had seen her before, thousands of years ago. Though I don't remember her being a force to reckon with, nor do I remember her wearing so much clothing, but indeed, it was her.

"Lilith," I whispered. I was aghast. Ilona had been searching for her for centuries, and yet she was here, right in her backyard. Right where Ilona said I wouldn't find her. And yet, by mistake and fortune, I had.

She did nothing but smile. "It is I."

"You could stop her, please! Help Anabelle!" I yelled as I tried to get up from the ground, only to have been slammed further down into it.

"No, see, that's not really the plan right now. Anabelle is the sacrifice. She is the one that we've been looking for going on thousands of years, well before you or your cousin were ever turned. A true Seer from the Danu. Do you not understand how valuable her soul is?" Lilith asked as she curled her finger up towards her and my body floated up to meet her eye.

She waited there, her brow raised, waiting for an answer. "I know not," I admitted.

"Even the mighty Julius the strong, can not come to terms for who she is and what she'll be used for," Lilith laughed as she started to walk away. "I'll tell you what," her laugh ceased as she turned around, her arm crossed at her waist and her other hand tapping her chin as she thought, "leave Anabelle here, with us, to fulfil her destiny. In return, I'll give you what you dream of. Your hearts desire for your dream. You must chose."

"Wait, how does one become immortal if not biting and drinking the blood of the wolf after they have been bitten, tell me how and then I will chose," I said hoping that I could get a straight answer to save us both.

Lilith's mouth turned up in a smile, "Clever. You hope to hold the secret so you can save your precious princess. No, and for that, I might rescind my offer."

That was the answer to my question. So there was another way to be turned back. I knew that Lilith could change me, but agreeing to her terms would forfeit Anabelle's life. Something I would not do. I was bound to tight to her in my heart and my soul. I couldn't just feed her to the vultures just for amusement of a witch. When I refused to answer her Lilith turned and walked towards the house. Her hands smoothing over her hair as it turned from red to black again. "Make your decision soon, Julius, for it will not be on the table long."

"Wait!" I yelled. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to her, or what answer to give. I could, on one hand become the Vampyre I was again. The powerful, the day-walking, animal morphing, sarcastic and deadly warrior that I have been for five thousand years and give up the woman that I had sworn to myself over and over again to protect, or I could remain mortal and attempt to save Anabelle at the risk of losing my own life in the process. It was a hard decision to make.

"Have you given the offer some thought?" she asked, her brow arched high up on her forehead as if she doubted that I would take my decision so seriously.

"I have a question," I said.

Lilith's lips pursed, "I didn't ask for a question, I asked for an answer, a decision to the choice I've given you. Do you not wish to become the immortal you were?"

"I do, but there is one question I seek," I said.

"Ask away then, I shall give you but one answer," Lilith responded and let go of the bonds that held me in her thrall.

"If I chose the first path, to be immortal once again and give up my beloved to be sacrificed, what should stop me from bringing in an Army to subdue you and Morrigan to save Anabelle after all?"

Lilith laughed, "Clever once again. I was right to change you when I did. You are very wise and smart. However, you think too much with your heart and not your head. The house is shielded. No Vampyre, Werewolf, witch, or human can enter apart from myself, the Danu named Tristian and Morrigan herself. And soon enough, with us just speaking here the ritual will be completed and there will be nothing you can do to save her."

I looked down to the ground, weighing my options. No matter if I stayed human or if I was immortal could I enter the house. I couldn't get to Anabelle if I tried. So why be vulnerable? Why not be immortal, so that when the ritual is done, I could possible get in then and turn her. A human didn't need to be alive for us to turn them. They just needed to have our blood in their system. I could have Lilith turn me, then I could turn Anabelle. The bond between us would guide me to her.

"Then I chose immortality," I answered as Lilith smiled at my response.

I stood, perfectly still as Lilith, with a flash was at my side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wish to be as strong and powerful as I was just two nights ago," I answered, certain of my choice.

"So being a mortal has been so difficult for you that you wouldn't even consider staying mortal for a little while longer?" she asked as if my answer was not what she expected. Agreeably, I'd admit that most Vampyre's would probably want to be human, but I, I could care less.

"No, I have grown to accustomed to being a Vampyre over the past five thousand years since you turned me that night, I don't wish to go back," I answered as I stepped towards her and knelt down to her feet. Looking up into her face I said, "Please, give me the life essence that would make me what I once was."

"So be it," she said as she took her nail and sliced her arm, letting her blood flow freely on my face.

I opened my mouth to receive the blessing that I was bestowed some five thousand years ago. The warm tingle of her gift flowed freely down my neck and into my bowels. I started to feel faint and nauseous. I choked and coughed as the blood took over my system. I could feel my whole body burning as if I was on fire. I rolled over on my back and shook as my body prepared for it's transformation once again as a newly born Vampyre. All feelings of Anabelle left me and I was confounded with my own pain and fears as the change coursed through me. I moaned and screamed for what seemed like ages before the sensation wore off. Lilith looking down at me as I got to my knees and faced her once again as an equal. My eyes, the hot white flame reflected in her dark onyx. I was one again. Now is what I took advantage of the situation. I took my maker's throat in my hands and threw her up against the barn. She laughed as I started to squeeze. "Tell me how to breech the shield."

Lilith laughed some more as she hung there, lifeless from my grip, "There is no use getting in. You can't, and it is not as if you could find her anyways."

"I am bonded to her, I could find her if I needed to," I answered with an equally menacing laugh.

"Are you?" she questioned with a raise of her brow.

I looked away from her face, thinking about what she asked. Was I? Could I feel Anabelle anymore? I searched within myself and found nothing. The bond should be stronger than it was when I was a human, it should be overwhelming. I should be able to practically see her where she was at, but nothing came to view. Nothing at all. The bond was severed. "What. Have. You. Done?"

"I did exactly what you asked for. You wanted your immortality, so you gave up your heart's desire. I never said that by giving her up that you would lose her to Morrigan, I simply meant that the bond with her would be severed. You did not ask the right questions," she laughed as I dropped her from my hold. She ran past me and towards the house, but I did not move. "Good luck with the search though."

I dropped to my knees and cried out, "Anabelle!" as frustration took over to grief. How would I find her now?


	33. Chapter 33 Tristian

I had a hard time leaving Julius outside, but knowing he could not enter the house was some what reassuring. Although, knowing what Morrigan was doing downstairs was not and made my heart tighten. I made Julius believe I was coming in to save her, what he didn't know is that it was all apart of the master plan. I was merely just a distraction to draw in attention so that Morrigan to have her way with Anabelle while she still slept. Since Nyx knew the tall blond man she offered to take care of him while we worked. We sensed his presence long before we came, though my fit with Morrigan after they drugged Anabelle only caused me harm which was ill due. I felt so guilty for what was about to happen. However, I couldn't leave one of my own kind alone. I had to stay with her, no matter how much guilt and grief I would need to bare. I've watched as my people have been killed off, at least this way, she would still live. She would not be the beautiful maiden she once was, but a counterpart in a larger plan.

I stumbled into the house and fell onto the floor, gasping for breath. My wounds were deep from where the Wolf had cut me. Blood spilling down the crevasse of the wooden floors. I had a hard time pulling myself up but managed to lean up against the wall. Was I doing the right thing? Probably not. But this was for the good of my people. Once Anabelle's soul had been drawn out we could bind it to the new shell which was preserved for her, a pure blooded Danu. With the Danu blood and a pure and innocent Danu soul, such as Anabelle's, she would be a force that no one could control. Her powers would extend far beyond just mind control and seeing into the past or future, she would be able to make things move with her mind, she would be able to plant images and thoughts into your head is if they were your own and she would have an infinite power that only she could control. She could conjure up demons and creatures that only fairy tales had told about and the only person who could rein her in would be Morrigan. We would succom to her but for a moment until she had what she needed. The deal was to give Anabelle to me, to bind us together so that we may raise a large race of Danu to rule over all.

Nyx walked in smacking her hands as if she got them dirty. "Ready?" she asked, smiling at me while I still lay on the ground gasping for breath.

"Is it done?" I asked hoping that she managed to break the bond between Julius and Anabelle. The last link that needed to be severed before we could proceed. The bond was the only thing that kept Anabelle grounded to this human plane.

"It is. He can't come in to save her now. Only one bonded to her could have, but I left that part out," she smiled as she picked me up and balanced me on my feet. "However, he is a Vampyre again, so upon leaving I would beware of him. I don't think he will give up the idea of trying to save her."

"I shouldn't have an issue with that. There is no need for me to travel as a human. I can take Anabelle and simply vanish," I said as we made our way to the door that led to the sanctuary.

"Of course, only after Morrigan has what she wants first, only then can you take her away," Nyx corrected.

The Sanctuary was about twenty feet below ground. A hard place to have birds or to keep creatures of the sky, but it was secure and safe. This is where Morrigan did most of her conjuration and magic works. The smells of the potion she was brewing was fragrant as we approached closer to where she was. The billowing smoke rising up the corridor and through the stairs. It was pungent and strong.

Anabelle was starting to stir, which meant that the sedative was starting to wear off. Soon we would have to at least try to restrain her, she wasn't going to fall victim helplessly. That was the only part of the plan that pained me. As much as I wanted to see my people again and to rebuild my race, the thought of actually hurting Anabelle caused me anguish. She was a gentle soul and I knew that from the horses that she boarded, granted she would fight for anyone in her family or her friends if the need was there.

"Open your eyes," I heard Morrigan say as Nyx placed me on the stool in a dark corner, just out of view of Anabelle. She had walked over and stood behind the witch to watch as Anabelle woke.

"I think she is coming around," Nyx said as Anabelle began to stir. Her head lolled back and forth as if trying to shake off a bad dream.

"Where am I?" Anabelle mumbled and her eyes fluttered.

"Yes, she is coming to. Good. Go get Tristian," Morrigan ordered as Nyx grabbed me and stood me up on my feet bringing me closer to the table where Anabelle lay.

I saw her eyes fly open and she began to thrash around as Morrigan lifted her hand and smacked her hard across the face. "Miss me?" she said as she lifted the table at an angle so that Anabelle was practically standing.

I saw as Anabelle attempted to make eye contact with me, but I averted her gaze. She looked at me as if I was a shining beckon of hope, but she didn't realize that I lured her into this trap. "I'm so sorry, Ani," I softly whispered as I neared her. Her only response was a single tear streaming down her cheek.

"Ahh, you have returned, good, I need you to hold her still," Morrigan instructed as she continued to gaze at the large spell book she held in her hands while she stirred a large pot of fragrant ingredients.

I limped closer to Anabelle and grabbed her shoulders with my hands making sure she didn't thrash around or move. The look on her face broke my heart because of what she was seeing of me now. Hatred filled her eyes as she looked at me before she spat in my face.

"Why?" she demanded.

"It is the only way," I said looking away from her. Nyx nodded her head and Morrigan was mumbling to herself a list of ingredients she would need.

"I thought you were here to protect me, not feed me to the wolves," she cried. "Wait until Julius comes to get me, you'll be sorry then!"

"Well, not exactly. Since he broke the bond between you both, he wouldn't even be able to enter the house," Nyx chimed in.

"Whyare you doing this?" Ani yelled at the dark haired woman.

"Because, we all have goals we wish to seek. Unfortunately, ours involve you being sacrificed for the greater good," Nyx explained to her and walked away to speak with Morrigan. The spoke in hushed whispers as they continued to look back at myself and Ani.

"Why, Tristian? I thought we were friends. I even thought I..." Ani started to say.

"Even thought what? That you loved me?" I laughed. As much as I would have liked for it to be so, her heart belonged to another, I knew it was so. As much as I wanted her to be mine in every way, she wouldn't. That's why it has to come to this. "You don't love me and you never did. I was a rebound where Silas left you, though your heart isn't even with him either, is it?"

I spoke to her as if I slapped her in the face with cold hard reality. She looked taken back by my words and fumbled to find her own. I interjected before she could speak, "It's okay now though. You have no ties to the Vampyre's now and soon you won't even remember any of this. Soon you'll just be mine and we can be together, to build our race back to it's strengths as it was thousands of years ago."

"What makes you think that I even want to be with you?" Anabelle shouted as she tried to squirm some more.

"Because like Nyx said, it is your destiny. It is your destiny to be the most power of all Danu and with you, we can make our race flourish once again!" I said excitedly, pushing the images in her head of the new world we could take over.

"I like my world just like it is, thank you," she said angrily. "You would have me kill my friends, the only family I have just so you can resurrect a dead wife or girlfriend to take over the world because you're angry. No thank you!"

I shook my head. She just did not get it. Her friends and her life now was obsolete. They could do nothing for her. I could give her the world. Literally. She would become one with the preserved body and soon she would find out what it was truely like to be a Danu. Not just a Halfling. She had so little power as the being she was now. But as a Danu, a true and rich blooded Danu, so much could be at her disposal.

"Ready the vessel," Morrigan ordered and I watched as Nyx went into a chamber deep into the darkest part of the room and opened a heavy door to which she disappeared beyond.

It was a few moments later that Nyx came wheeling a table with a shroud over-top. Underneath was the vessel to which Anabelle was to be placed. She continued to try and thrash and move, wiggling to get free. She yelled and squealed, tried to bit anything within biting distance to her teeth. She was like a rabid animal as Nyx wheeled the body next to Anabelle.

"Please don't do this!" she cried as Morrigan removed the shroud from on top of the body.

"Aine," I whispered as the sheath was removed to reveal the woman underneath. She looked much like Morrigan herself except she had long, braided onyx hair. Her skin was pale as a cloud and cold as ice to the touch. Her body was naked and shrouded in a thin veil of golden light that preserved her until the right soul could be found to resurrect her. She was Morrigan's daughter. The ancient Morrigan that I fought against so long ago. She had preserved her only daughter, one to which would replaced her.

Morrigan walked over to the body of her daughter and placed her hands on her face, "My daughter," she said lovingly, "Soon, you shall wake, and soon, you will have what has always been rightfully yours."

Anabelle watched in horror as Morrigan coddled and kissed the maiden of death to her left. She shook and looked to me with mercy in her eyes. "Please, don't let me be dragged into her, please, Tristian," she cried with heavy tears that stained her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," was all I could muster up to say and turned back to my princess that I was to be given. "Are we ready?"

Morrigan smiled and kissed the lips of Aine once more. "My sweet, sweet Aine. I shall see you soon, on the other side."


	34. Chapter 34 Morrigan

The spell was almost ready. Just another few ingredients to add to the pot. Anise for protection over the body. Burdock for purification of the spell. Rosemary to increase her mental ability. Sage to insure longevity and her psychic awareness. Finally, Wormwood to seal the spell and to help transfer the soul from the living to the dead. I dropped them all into the simmering pot that was bubbling over with fragrant perfumes. The smells filled the little cavern that I had built underneath the house. It was amazing that it didn't waft into the house. It was as if the spell itself was working it's magic in the walls itself, bringing the whole area to life and under my command.

Soon, very soon, I would take Anabelle's soul and place it in my daughter's preserved body. I shall be reunited with her once again and we shall rule over all. That was the grand master scheme of things. This human world had gotten out of hand. Too many humans were at a seat of power and they needed to be put in their place. They stole the land from us, and now we are about to take it all back. They wouldn't know what hit them. My daughter, Aine, was always more powerful than I. I am the Badb, the Macha and the Anann. I am the great deliverer of death and harbinger of souls. I was done wrong once, and I shall never be again.

I looked over at Tristian and smiled as he was staying his goodbyes to the human known as Anabelle. The woman has much power and such, is the reincarnation of my daughter who had the same powers as she, but much stronger. Aine was able to conjure strong beasts and push out her power to affect others. Anabelle had only reached a small portion of her potential. Now, all that power will be unleashed. If only I could have done all this while she slept would have been preferable, but she needed to be awake to drink the potion.

"I'm sorry, it has to be this way," Tristian told her.

"Please, don't do this. Please, Tristian, please!" Anabelle pleaded as if she could actually convince him to let her go.

Anabelle had no idea why and how I had gotten Tristian into my guard. Yes, it was true that I matched him in battle when I sought revenge after the killing of my daughter. Only because Aine, was Tristian's wife. He had believed me to destroy her, but when he learned the truth, he turned against his own and helped me slay those who had slayed my beautiful daughter. It has been out missing for thousands of years to seek out one that had been reincarnated with her soul. We were lucky enough to have a way in considering the Anabelle's aunt dabbled in dark magics that she herself could not control.

We had watched Anabelle for years, seeing the little changes in her behaviour. She was sweet and gentle, as like Aine was, but fierce and would not be thwarted towards her goals. When I confronted her about her powers, I wanted to know what she could do, how she did it. Was it the same as Aine? And once I did find out, it was like cake. I would make her use her powers on a few people in town until eventually she would be so drained that she wouldn't even resist. She might even ask to be sacrificed. That was my plan.

Tristian just wanted to be reunited with his love. Since I was the outcast and he was a tribal member, when Aine was slain, many told him that it was I who did it because I did not approve of their marriage and that Aine was carrying child. Neither were true. Why would I have killed my own daughter? If I hadn't approved of Tristian, I would have just killed him, not my own blood.

_"Anabelle!"_ a loud booming voice screamed from above. It was Julius and clearly angry.

I looked over at Nyx, "Didn't you fix that problem?"

"Yes, I did. However, I didn't kill him if that is what you are asking. I won't kill my own creation, just as you did not kill your own daughter," Nyx answered.

"Your own creation?" I questioned as I started to pour the bubbling potion into a cold bottle.

Nyx shimmer and her appearance changed. She was no longer almost a spitting image of my daughter, but now of a long scarlet haired woman, "I am Lilith. I go by Nyx these days, but I am his creator. The one who made him who he was before. I simply changed him back in exchange for Anabelle."

"And how did you do that?" I questioned with a brow raised as I corked the bottle and let it sit to cool.

"It was his choosing. His dream for his hearts desire. Since he coveted the girl, I had a condition. I would make him whole again as he was seeking in exchange for Anabelle. He made his choice. And in doing so, the bond was broken."

I mouth curled up in a smirky grin, "Good thinking. You know, it might just be well that he is still alive. A subject to test our little Aine one to see her full potential."

I looked down at the poor little Anabelle. She was shivering in fear, her eyes were swollen with tears as she then turned to me and continued to plead to let her go. That she would try to help me, but to please not hurt her. I brushed the hair from her face after she had thrashed around wildly. The bits of blond stuck to her sweat drenched face, "I wish it could be that easy, but see, you don't have the full power that I need. Unfortunately, you will need to be the seed that we plant."

Anabelle screamed with fear which made my insides tingle in delight. I could hear the monstrous Julius outside, filled with rage as he let out a scream. I decided now was the best time, if any, to start the ritual. I lowered the table so that Anabelle was parralell to Aine on the table next to her. Tristian was holding Aine's hand and speaking soft nothings into her ears. He would pat her long raven hair and kiss her lips gently as I proceded over Anabelle.

At her head there was a table that held four candles. Black for Earth, Red for Fire, Yellow for Air and Blue for Water. As well as a silver dagger and a piece of chalk to which I took and drew a pentagram that engulfed both tables. I set the black candle to the North and lit it while saying, "To the Guardians of the Watchtower of the North, I call upon you, Fomalhaut".

Turning to the East I placed the yellow candle on the floor and lit it, "To the Guardians of the Watchtower of the East, I call upon you Aldebaren".

Turning to the South I placed the red candle on the floor and lit it, "To the Guardians of the Watchtower of the South, I call upon you Regulus".

Lastly, I came to the West where I placed the blue candle on the floor and lit it, "To the Guardians of the Watchtower of the West, I call upon you Antaren".

Raising my hands up high I chanted, "To the Guardians, bless me with your power! Give me the sturdiness of Earth under my feet, the swiftness of Air under my wings, the heat of Fire for passion and the coolness of Water for deception. Come to me lords of the elements and grant me your attributes!"

I felt an overwhelming rush of wind under my hair, the sweet smell of grass at my nose, the heat of fire at my back and the tiny droplets of rain on my brow. The Gods had blessed me. I pulled them all into me as I walked over between the two tables and laid my hand on Anabelle's chest. Her face was full of fear and worry. She pleaded again for me to stop and let her go, but I was deep in mediation and tuned her out. I called to her soul. I was the one chosen to direct souls on their path. I was now going to direct Anabelle's soul, Aine's Soul into her rightful body.

I grabbed the bottle with the elixer in it and opened the cork. The steam still rising from the top as I came close to Anabelle's lips with the drink. She squirmed and clamped her mouth shut, refusing to drink. "Tristian," I called. "Pinch her nose and force her mouth open."

Tristian did as he was told and Anabelle continued to try and break free, though it was no use. He pinched her nose closed so that her mouth gaped open for breath. That is when I dumped the elixir down her throat and he shut her mouth closed to prevent her from spitting it out. "It will all be over soon, my love," he said as he brushed her cheek.

It did not take long for the spell to be cast. Anabelle stopped moving almost immediately and her lids dropped heavily and her head slunked to the side. I checked her pulse, it was very weak. "We must work swiftly," I instructed. "The fire still burns inside, but we must release her soul before her body quits."

Tristian, without instructions moved Aine's body close to Anabelle and he stood back to watch me work my magic. Unfurling my wings, I spread them out side, raising my hands up into the air, "Spirits of the Watchtowers, send Aine back to me, send her soul and make her free."

I watched as a shimmer of light covered Anabelle's body. The face that covered her own was not Anabelle's, but Aine's. We were right! Aine was reincarnated as the soul of Anabelle. Her shimmering soul awoke and sat up away from the Anabelle's body, who was left lifeless and pale. Aine's face looked to mine as it said in a near silent whisper, "Mother?"

"Daughter," I confirmed as I showed her the body that she once belonged to. I opened the path and guided her soul to where it truely belonged. The shimmering veil of her being glided up and over Anabelle and laid down to rest in her own. The veil shimmered and glowed bright until it all but died away. Looking over to Aine's body, I checked her skin, which was beginning to warm, her cheeks returning to their rosy color and soon her eyes fluttered open. The spell had worked. Anabelle was no more and now Aine was ours again. Again to fight against those who oppose us.

She coughed and lolled around on the table before she sat up, she looked at me with her eyes brimming with tears, "Momma?"

"Darling!" I cried as I brought her to my bosom and held her close. I peeled her off of me and placed both hands on either side of her face, "You're back!"

Aine turned and looked at Tristian who was staring in disbelief. Looking back from Anabelle to Aine and finally coming over to kiss her passionately. "I have missed you so my love," he told her.

Such warm welcomes made my heart flutter. However, we had more pressing matters to attend to. Before the circle could be close, Tristian and Aine must be bonded. That was to insure that Tristian wouldn't just leave with Aine and take her away from me. Since she was mine, and her soul was attached to mine, he could never leave with her to a place I would not know about.

"Now the hand-fasting ceremony, quickly, before Lilith returns," I instructed as I turned to grab the kettle on the spit as well as a rope of thorns. "This will bind you both for all time, in the eye of the Gods and the Guardians of the Watchtower which granted this very magical and special night to commence, I bind you both for all eternity."

I wrapped their clasped hands with the rope of thorns tightly so it would draw blood. The blood would mingle and I would drop it in to the kettle where it would mix, then finally, they would dip their hands into the kettle of golden amber to have it sealed.

Once the hand-fasting ceremony was done, I closed the circle and kissed them both. Now I would put her skills to the test. Time to see what she could do now that she was back in her own.

"Darling, come, let us see what you remember," I coerst as I walked towards the stairway that led to the main floor of the house that sat above. Nyx or Lilith I should say should be waiting for us there with Julius, whom I was to test Aine's powers out on. I wanted to see how effective she was against another supernatural.

"I beg for some time, Morrigan. Let her be," Tristian spoke up as he touched her face with his hand and stood in front of her. "I beg for time to be with her before she is to be used for your deeds."

I looked towards Aine, who looked equally confused, "I shall go," she spoke as she touched Tristian lightly on the shoulder.

Aine moved past him, but Tristian didn't move. He couldn't as if his legs were glued to the ground and his arms stiff at his sides. Just a light touch and Tristian was frozen to the ground that he stood. "Aine, No!"

Aine looked back at him, "I must obey my Mother."

"Come child," I pulled her under my wing. She was still the beauty that she always was, "Let's see what you can remember of your Danu traits".


	35. Chapter 35 Anabelle

The last thing I remember after being forced to drink that disgusting elixir was the lightheadedness. I felt light, feather-light even, as if I was floating away. Away into a darkness that was about to consume me. I could feel myself lifting from the table. I could see the brilliant white light above me sucking me away from this dreadful place. I could hear the screams outside of Julius crying my name. If I had tears, I would have cried too. He did everything he possibly could to keep me safe all these years and yet I never knew until recently that it had been him all along. I had felt a giant burning in my heart and soul for him when I heard him screaming above. Unfortunately he was too late and the evil deed had been done.

I wasn't expecting to awake, after what felt like me floating away to heaven. If that was heaven I was floating away to. However, I did open my eyes again. Only, they weren't my eyes. Everything seemed to shimmer and glow. I could see colors around the faces directly in front of me, though my vision was too blurry to see who they were. I could hear them enough to distinguish who was in front of me. Tristian's cool hands caught my face as he called me, "Aine?"

Who was Aine I thought as I lay there. Why are they calling me that? And as my vision got clearer, I could see the fine colors around Tristian's body as if outlined in brilliant blue. He was glowing. Was this an aura? I had always read about them, but I had never seen them before. If it was, then Tristian was calm and happy, even in love. In love with me? No, I couldn't be myself. None of this seemed right at all. I didn't even feel like myself.

I turned my head to see Morrigan looking down upon me and her aura glowed deep crimson, which should signify anger, but she seemed enlighted that I was awake. I could feel my mouth open and my lips move to say the words which I didn't dare speak, "Mother?"

"Daugther" she smiled down at me.

What was going on? Morrigan wasn't my Mother. Why would I have said that? It's like something else was taking control of my body and speech, yet here I was trapped in the head of my body, or a body for that matter with no control. I sat up with the help of Tristian and looked at the table next to me. And to my horror I saw myself. There I was, lying there, lifeless and pale, my face turned up in a strange expression of rage and fright as I was pulled from my body. I looked down at my hands to see porceline and delicate skin with long nails. These weren't my hands. I had a terrible habit of biting my nails, so I knew this was not me. I felt up to my hair and saw that it was the color of night and very long. Long enough to cover my entire torso. I was dressed in an old dark colored woolen skirt and blouse that was tied very tight around my waist although I didn't feel as though I had trouble breathing in it. My breasts were smaller and my hips were much more narrow. From looking down at my feet, I could have guessed I was much taller as well.

"Now, the hand-fasting ceremony, quickly before Lilith returns," Morrigan said as she pulled me to my feet towards the bubbling mass over the spit. Tristian took my hand in his and walked with me towards the fire.

I felt my face grow and my mouth turn up as I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and mouthed, "I loved you," as our hands were being bound by a very prickly rope. I soon noticed that it was a rope of thorns, like the stems of roses and Morrigan pushed them into our hands and out the blood spill over the bubbling liquid in the pot. I didn't feel pain, though I thought I might have at some point. Morrigan mumbled some hocus pocus and then dipped our joined hands in the scalding liquid. I didn't cry out though I wanted to. I could see the reddened flesh as they emerged and Tristian pulled me tight to kiss my lips. The kiss was light and obviously full of passion and longing. I suppose this "Aine" is a person he knew a long time ago and now I was here. But how can I think like myself, but I can't speak as myself and move as myself. It is as if I was a different person and I was the little angel trying to sit on the shoulder that constantly gets ignored. I was now the subconscience.

Morrigan's smile was vindictive and gleeful as she looked at the bond that was now forged between Tristian and myself. Or Tristian and this girl that was named Aine, whomever she was. I heard it as sharply as she did when her head tilted towards the ceiling. The agonizing scream of a man heartbroken and lost. Julius. My mind was screaming, "I'm down here!" but to no avail would my lips move to say such things, nor would my body move to go towards him. I felt trapped in a body to which I couldn't escape. If you've ever seen the movie Invasion of the Body Snatchers, you'd know how I felt right then. I literally felt like I wasn't controlling my own body at all. The way I moved, the way I spoke, it was not my own. I kept screaming to myself that I wouldn't go with them, that I shouldn't be talking to them or caressing them, but here I was, doing what I didn't want to do and hurting those whom I loved. I kept screaming to myself that maybe he would still hear me, that maybe in some dark and deep recesses of his brain we would still be bonded and he could deliver me back to my own body.

Morrigan had insisted that I go with her upstairs and leading the way, I didn't falter. Tristian pulled me back and spoke angrily at Morrigan who spat at him with evil words. My mouth opened to tell him it was alright and I took the hand of my so called Mother and followed her up the staircase that consequently lead to my house. How had I not known about a door that led to a torture chamber below? I was too focused on the things I failed to see instead of where my body was taking me, which was outside into the light of day which was darkening under black clouds and thunderous sounds of the storm high above. They moved swiftly as if reacting to the situation on earth below and perhaps it was.

I turned from the house to see Julius crouched low on the ground, snarling and growling at a crimson haired woman far off towards the barn. She looked familiar, as if I had seen her before. Her face had a similiar structure to someone I had seen previously, though the color of her hair was all wrong. If it had been onxy colored, she would look most like the woman in the bar from the other night. Yes! That was it. It was her. The woman who was allergic to lemons.

"You can't keep her from me Lilith!" Julius screamed at the woman. So, this must have been his maker, Lilith. Julius had told me much about her and considering the conditions that he was human and needed to either drink the blood of the Werewolf that bit him or find his maker. Seems his maker came to him.

"Ahh, no, I can't, however, she has appeared and she can decide for herself," Lilith responded as she straightened up and bowed towards Morrigan and the body that I was trapped inside. "Morrigan, Aine."

Morrigan tilted her head towards me, "Tell him, dearest, who is your bonded?"

"Tristian. He is my life mate and we are bound in body and soul," the voice that was much deeper than my own answered from the mouths of the body I inhabitted.

"Who is this? What have you done with Anabelle?" Julius screamed while Morrigan just smiled. I felt that the face that I hid behind was also smiling as well.

"Your precious Anabelle is dead!" Lilith said.

In a fit or rage Julius turned on his maker. As Lilith continued to laugh, thinking there was no way that a child can overcome their maker, Julius pushed her up against the wall by her neck, pinning her hands above her head as he spoke, "Have no fear Lilith, if she is indeed dead, so shall you."

"I assure you that her body is no longer Death Eater," the voice coming from the body I inhabited said, "Go ahead, kill her if you wish."

Julius squeezed hard around her neck. You could see the purplish color rising to her cheeks. "You wouldn't, Morrigan, you must stop this," Lilith yelled as she tried to squirm from Julius's grasp. He let out no primal rage or scream, he didn't even give it a second thought before he attacked. He bit down on her neck and drank greedily. Lilith screamed in writhing pain, yelling for myself or Morrigan to come to her aid, but neither of them moved. I couldn't have willed myself to move if I wanted to. All I could do was sit and watch as she slowly slumped to the ground, with barely a bit of blood left as Julius turned back on Morrigan with eyes of angry fire. Blood was dripping down his chin and covered half of his face as he snarled at both of us. I was afraid then. What would happen if Julius attacked the body I was in, would I finally die? How would Julius feel if he knew that he was the one that really killed me, not Morrigan, though my body lay underground, lifeless and without color. It would destroy him, and Silas as well. I would have to find a way to communicate with him. I had to. It was then that I noticed the reddish gold ring around him. He drunk in Liliths essence and power and thus it was coursing through him. Her strength was now his.

"Aine!" the traitors voice said from inside the house, "Don't do this Aine! Please!" he called out. My hearing was exquisitly magnified in this body. I could hear everything. The little creaks of the floorboards to which Tristian was trying to move to, the birds in the air, the movement of the wind and so forth.

"Don't listen to him love, simply use your powers and put this Death Eater to a final rest," Morrigan instructed as she put her arm around me.

I could see my face reflected in her emerald eyes. I looked just like her except for my ebony hair. My eyes were almost the same, but a little more dim, not as bright as a gem and my hair was bland and lifeless that it hung in strands on either side of my face which was hollow and sunken in. I nodded and turned towards Julius who looked like he was about to start a stampead. He let out a gutteral moan as he flew towards me at lightning quick speeds, however he looked slow and far away from my vision that warped and tunneled to narrow down my opponent. My body flung an arm out as a white ball of light raced towards his chest and sent him flying yards back the other direction.

"Good, good," Morrigan cooed as she clapped her hands as if she was at a sporting match.

Julius got off the ground and yelled again as I flung out my hand again, this time, missing him as he ducked away from me. I kept screaming in my head not to let this happen, to try and stop this. It had to stop, but I couldn't. The only option was to try and get Julius to hear me, but how? Screaming inside a head was about all I could do, none the less communicate with the outside world. Too bad Portia was in Richmond, she would know what to do.

I thought he was about to attack me, I had swore on it. Instead, he headed for Morrigan whom he pushed aside and ripped feathers out of her wings. She cried in pain as Julius leaped up and grabbed me by the throat. As my body started to choke, I started to choke. "Give her back to me!" he yelled and spat in my face.

I kept trying to yell in my head, "It's me stupid!" but it was no use, he couldn't hear me. Anyways, my body and woman who I now was had a mind of her own as well as a sassy mouth when she replied, "She's already dead!"

That is what did it for Julius, he grabbed me and pulled me towards him as Aine tried to fight him off, but it was no use because Julius was much stronger, especially when he overpowered her enough to bit her on the neck, right at the jugular. He started to drink and drink deep. I could see the lights growing dimmer. "Julius..." I would mumble to myself, hoping that maybe through the blood he might be able to hear me. I wasn't sure if he had his fill or he actually heard that I called his name when he froze.

That is when Morrigan got up and hit Julius on the back of the head, causing him to release Aine. My body stepped away as Julius and Morrigan began to fight. Aine ran back into the house, hoping that within the safety of the sheilds, Julius could no longer attack her. Aine ran down to the basement where Tristian was held. He reached out to her and she fell to the floor at his feet, wrapping her arms around his legs. He looked at her throat and his eyes started to glow an eerie red with flaming anger. "Let me loose. I shall end his life now for hurting you," Tristian said.

"No, Mother will deal with him. He is no danger to me now," Aine responded. What did she mean by that? How was Julius no danger to him.

"How is he not a danger? You did feel what he did to you," Tristian touched the area of her neck softly. "He ripped you open."

"He won't any longer," Aine said. I could feel into her mind now, I could see the idea's churning around and around. What was she getting at?

Tristian looked into her eyes, "I have waited several centuries for you my love, and now we can finally be together."

"Aine!" Morrigan yelled down at them, interupting the sweet moment they were about to have, "Make hast!"

Aine stood and looked at Tristian, "I love you and always have. I will be back my love," she told him as she let go of his hands and walked away, heading back up the stairs to aid her mother.

Once outside, I saw that Julius was half beaten, thrown on the ground, his skin still trying to regenerate as Morrigan and Aine crowded around him. "Ani," he mumbled as he tried to regain his balance and looked directly into Aine's eyes.

"Are you ready for your final death?" Morrigan taunted him.

"No, but I hope you are ready for yours," Julius smiled as he whipped around with a large piece of sharp wood in his hand and stabbed Morrigan in the chest, straight through the heart.

Aine screamed as Morrigan let out a gutteral howl. Black smoke billowed above her and up into the clouds as the form and body of my once Aunt shriveled to the ground. The body lay there lifeless as Aine ran to it. Eyes blazing, all I saw was red. She was consumed with anger. I could see through it all. The tunnel vision returning, still stained with red as she caught sight of Julius, trying to throw anything and everything at him. He eluded her and caught her from behind, sinking his teeth once again into her throat. Had he heard me last time?

"Julius?" I felt out, trying to communicate in any way possible. Pushing the urgency to have him listen, to have him hear me. To have anyone hear me.

Julius froze, pulled back from a dazed and semi-conscience Aine and looked deep into her eyes before he said, "Anabelle?"

He had finally heard me as the agonising screams of Tristian came from behind.


End file.
